


C̸̨̛̠̤̤̈̌̈̊ͅĥ̵͎̦̲̤̭̦̯̕į̸̼͈͈̻̯̃͠ͅl̴̛̙̯̥͆͌l̴͇̪̘̇̌̈́s̵͎̿͋̾

by ColdApril



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Author solemnly swears that she has no idea what will happen next in this story, Bottom Raizel, Demonic Possession, Ghosts, Grinding, M/M, Top Frankenstein, all the ghoul info came from youtube dont blame me, and blood, demon!Frankenstein, he will be kinda mean but will warm up i promise, human!Raizel, manipulative Frankenstein, messing with the spirit word, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdApril/pseuds/ColdApril
Summary: It only takes five bored teenagers, couple of candles and an Ouija board to open a door, which should have been left closed...





	1. Dial D for Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!! A new story is here and, oh boy, things are getting fun! Honestly, not huge fan of Shinwoo and the gang, but I enjoyed writing them,so...  
But, of course, main focus on our boys - Raizel and Frankenstein!

“That’s the ugliest effing mermaid I have ever seen,” Shinwoo said, throwing his popcorn kernel into the air and catching it with his mouth. He licked the salt from his lips, hand once again reaching back to his bowl. Empty. The redhead scowled, his eyes darting to another bowl, an almost full one, resting in Suyi’s lap. His left hand sneakily travelled towards it, while he kept his eyes on the TV, watching as the bloated and slimy mermaid teared into man’s face, a fountain of blood shooting out of the creature’s blowhole. So close…

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed his fingers, sharp nails digging into his skin, threatening to tear it apart.

“What the hell, Suyi?!” Shinwoo yelped, trying to free his hand from her death grip. She did not relent.

” What do you think you are doing?” Suyi snarled at him, flashing her pearl white teeth, “This is _my_ popcorn!”

“Sharing is caring?” Shinwoo tried, still trying to wiggle out of her grasp. The skin on his hand started to become white and a little numb.

“Well, spoiler alert, I don’t care and I don’t share!” Suyi said, finally releasing his hand, momentum making her classmate to fall back into the armrest. She took her bowl and moved it to her other side, between her and Yuna, who sat, her eyes wide, both of her arms wrapped around her legs. The main character had stabbed a man, who slowly fell to the ground, his white shirt coloured with his own blood.

“Gross…” she said weakly.

“This is classic, ladies and gentlemen!” Shinwoo said, raising his half emptied can of Sprite, “And still, this is just a warmup. After this we gotta watch _The Conjuring 3_!” he inelegantly slurped his drink, leaning back into the couch, placing his legs on the coffee table.

“No, we don’t have to!” Yuna squeaked, hiding her face into her knees. An ominous music filled the room, both of the main characters running through dark hallways.

“Okayyy….so _Annabelle_?”

“NO!”

“…I rather not…”

“Heck, no!”

“…”

“_Orphan_?” Shinwoo tried again.

“No, no, no…”

“Nope.”

“That girl was SO creepy!”

“…”

“So what then? _Sleepy Hollow_? Damn it’s more like funny than scary to me…” The redhead muttered under his nose, still trying to come up with movies to watch. He had a long list of horror movies he wanted to watch or rewatch, but there was a small problem – all of his friends were a goddamn wimps! Well, except for one.

“What do you think, Rai?” he asked, turning to his friend, who sat at the other end of the coach, next to Ikhan, who shivered, despite the room’s temperature. C’mon, Cabin in The Woods ain’t _that_ scary!

Rai looked at him thoughtfully, the TV casting shadows on his face. “I am afraid that I am not familiar with this genre.” He replied quietly, turning back to the TV.

“Actually,” Yuna said, slowly raising her head, “since I am the host, I can decide what to watch!”

“Fine!” The teen gave up, tossing the remote to her, who, to his surprise, caught it without looking at it. A cheerful grin appeared to her face as she started to search for a movie. Brunette only managed to type a few letters, before a long whine came from her right.

“Not agaaaaaiiiiinnnnnnn…”

“Yes!”

“It’s not even a Halloween movie, what the hell?!” Shinwoo accusingly gestured towards the screen, where Lindsay Lohan posed in a pink sweater, three more girls standing behind her, also dressed in pink. So much pink….

“There is a Halloween party scene in it, that counts,” Suyi said, stuffing her face with the popcorn.

This is unforgivable. All Shinwoo ever wanted was to spend some quality time with his friends, before they all go their separate ways after the graduation, but no – the girls have turned their backs to him and even Ikhan, his sweet, innocent Ikhan had left his best friend stranded, his glasses glinting as he moved closer to the TV, no longer trembling. The odds were not in Shinwoo’s favor. Unless….

“Raiiiiiii, tell Yuna to put something fun on!”

Raizel glanced at him, his pupils dilated, almost eating up whole irises. He sat stiffly, clearly unbothered by the previous movie, his gaze impassive. Shinwoo admired his guts – Rai had not even flinched once, even remaining indifferent to the scariest jump scares. Not fair. Shinwoo may be the king of the horror movies, but Raizel has come _this _close to snatching his crown. The audacity.

“But this is Yuna’s home…” Raizel destroyed the last speck of hope that Shinwoo had. He destroyed it, he stepped on it and he set it on the fire. Traitor! A traitor, who could not even look him in the eyes!

Shinwoo pouted, sliding down from his seat, onto the floor. His classmates continued to ignore him, their attention on Cady, the same poor old Cady, who weaved through the lunch room with a food tray in her hands. Five times! Shinwoo had seen this movie five times! That’s four times too many!

The boy sat like that for a couple of minutes, thinking about how to fix this mess – their little party can’t end like this, it simply can’t! Where are the goose bumps, the darkness, the unescapable sense of dread? Shinwoo looked at his backpack – he could just take his phone and read some spooky stuff on the internet or…

He crawled to his backpack on all fours. He unzipped it and took something out, simultaneously reaching towards the TV, pressing the power button.

“Oh!”

“Hey!”

“What the hell, Shinwoo?!?”

“…”

Yuna pressed the power button on the remote, turning the TV back on. Three angry pairs of eyes glowered at him, while Raizel blinked, the sudden changes of lighting hurting his eyes. Shinwoo beamed:

“I know, what we will be doing tonight!”

“Move aside, idiot!”

“Behold!” Shinwoo said, raising the object above his head, a triumphant smile on his face, the mischief playing in his eyes. _This is gonna be so much fun! _But instead of horrified screams Shinwoo’s excitement was met by blank stares. Ikhan tilted his head in a confusion, pointing at the object:

“A plank?”

“What?” Shinwoo looked up. _Of course._ He rotated it, so the side that was facing him was now visible to his friends. Yuna gasped.

“No!”

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Where did you get it?”

“???” Raizel stared at the object, letters and numbers burnt into the wood. Why were his classmates so worried about it?

“No, I am not doing that!” Yuna said, crossing her arms, not daring to look at the object, “This is stupid! That thing is not a toy!”

Shinwoo lowered his hands, twirling the thin board between his fingers. He even threw it in the air, watching as it spins and catching it only to throw it back again. He spoke, board jumping and falling:

“Ehm…actually, it is. It was at the toy section. And it had a discount!” He caught the board, patting it. They are gonna do it.

“No,” Yuna stood up, hands on her hips, “this is my house and I don’t want that thing here!”

“Yeah?! What about all those laps I ran in P.E., so you don’t have to?”

Yuna’s shoulders sagged, her power pose damaged. Every time she was late to the class Mr. Park made her run at least 10 laps or else there would be a fat, red ‘F’ on her report card. And she was always late – the break between classes was too short, no one can manage to change in time. Right? Right??

“Listen, Yuna…” Shinwoo said softly, “we do this and that’s it. No more favours. In fact,” he raised three fingers,” the next three times you are late for P.E. are on me. I will run all the laps, no whining.”

“But you are already doing that!”

“Awww, snap!” Suyi hollered, “You tell him!”

“Please?” Shinwoo begged, his blue eyes glistening.

“Yuna,” Suyi warned, her voice low, “don’t fall for those puppy eyes!”

“…What is it?” Raizel suddenly asked, his eyes on the board.

“It’s a Ouija board. To summon some ghouls. Whoooooo!” The redhead made an half-assed impression of a ghost, flailing his arms.

“Ghouls?” Raizel repeated curiously.

“Ghosts, spirits, bogeyman…demons…” Shinwoo whispered the last word, a wicked grin almost tearing his face into a half, “…you a believer?”

“…I haven’t seen any ghosts…” he slowly said, an uncertain note in his voice.

“We can do this,” Ikhan spoke up, adjusting his glasses, “after all they proved that it was a bunch of nonsense on National Geographic.”

“Hear, Yuna? Ikhan says we can! And who else,” Shinwoo said, putting his hand on his short friend’s shoulder, “can we trust, if not our dear Ikhan? Hmm?”

“I guess it would be fun…”

“SUYI?!”

“Yesss! Rai, you in?” Raizel nodded. Yuna had lost.

“Fine…so…what…how do we do it?”

“First, we get rid of the lights!” Shinwoo took the remote, plunging the room into darkness and silence. A couple of raindrops hit against the window, dark clouds filling up the night sky. Perfect.

“Great…what now?” Suyi grumbled.

“Wait a second.” Shinwoo fumbled through the room, running into the couch with a thud, “Fuck! Wait, wait….” He got on his knees, searching for his backpack. It was pitch black, the only sound coming from Shinwoo as he rummaged through the backpack. His fingers brushed against something as big as his palm. Here it is….

“Okay! I got this! Yuna, get the candles!”

“…Alright…” Yuna stretched her arms and started to slowly head towards her room. She always kept some candles in her bedside table. Hostess took a couple of steps before she bumped into something….no…someone.

“Sorry! Sorry…” her hands moved upwards. Up and up and up…” Oh! Sorry, Rai!”

Thankfully, the lack of light helped to hide the pink on her cheeks. Oh, my God, she touched him!

“It’s alright,” a deep voice responded. She continued to move more carefully than she did before, trying to escape the awkward situation. A bright light suddenly illuminated her path and she turned around to see Suyi holding her phone, its flashlight blinding her immediately.

“Thanks,” with that, she quickly dove into her room. Yuna opened the drawer, taking out all the candles and a box of matches. Back in the living room her friends have all gathered around, waiting for her. She handed the candles out to Rai, Suyi and Ikhan and lit up the match. Soon, the room was filled with warm light and she could see Shinwoo, who sat on the floor, placing the Ouija board in front of him and on top of that laying a planchette. He took out his phone:

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen! We have some minutes to spare, so gather around, my children!” He gestured to the empty space around him. They all sat on their knees, next to him, while placing their candles on the floor, far enough so nobody gets caught in fire.

“To spare?” Suyi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“3:00 AM. The devil’s hour!” Shinwoo wiggled his eyebrows in return.

“Cute…” She tucked a strand of her turquoise hair behind her ear. Shinwoo clapped his hands, “so basically, we all touch this little thing right here,” he raised and shook the planchette, “and then you ask questions. That’s it! But,” he raised his index finger, “no dumb questions!”

“So, you will keep your mouth shut? I love this already!” Suyi said, calling out a laughter from both Yuna and Ikhan. Even Rai slightly smiled.

“So, YoU WiLl KeEp YoUr MoUtH sHut?” Shinwoo mocked her, clearly annoyed. He was humiliated…at his own séance!

“Anyways…” he continued, “that’s the whole thing. And after we are done, we just say ‘_smell ya later, ghosties_’,” he slid the planchette over the board, right above the burnt in _Good Bye._

“Are we trying to…contact someone in particular?”

That was a good question. Shinwoo did not know any dead people, except for celebrities…

“What about Mr. Nine?”

“Our history teacher?” Ikhan looked at him incredulously, “Shinwoo…he is alive…”

“Well, that dude is dead inside, I’m sure about that!” Suyi next to him facepalmed, while Yuna could not hide the visible horror on her face, “Han Shinwoo!”

“Ok, ok!” He raised his hands, surrendering, “So any bright ideas? Maybe your grandparents Ikhan? Or your aunt Suyi? Maybe Rai-”

Suyi slapped him hard across the face. The air in the room became heavy.

“Shinwoo, you moron!” Suyi hissed, her eyes burning holes into his face. She was right. He was a moron.

“Rai, sh- damn, I’m so sorry…I totally forgot about-”

“It’s fine,” Raizel raised his palm, silencing his friend’s desperate pleas, “it’s fine,” he said again, a small smile on his face. Shinwoo weakly returned it, swallowing back the bile.

“It’s 3:00 AM, guys!” Ikhan saved him, loudly announcing the time. This is it.

“Alright, paws on the planchette!”

They all obliged, all of their fingers fully covering the object. The candles next to them flickered and Shinwoo drew a breath, ready to see his friends sweat in fear:

“So…Is anyone here?” Nothing. “Is anyone or…something here with us?” Shinwoo repeated, his eyes glued to the board. Still nothing.

“Well, this was fun. Good night, everyone!” Suyi said, already sliding her fingers off the planchette, when suddenly it slid out of her grasp itself, landing on _Yes._

“Holy shit!”

“Oh, my God!”

“Very funny, Han!”

“Yeah, very funny, Shinwoo!”

“…”

“That wasn’t me, I swear!” He looked at the board and then at his friends, trying to find the real culprit, “…how many of you are here?”

This time the planchette moved almost immediately, stopping at number 1, and then 0, sliding on and off it three times.

“A thousand…And how many of you are paying the rent, huh?” No answer. Grinning, he looked up to his friends, trying to see, which one of them will crack and burst into laughter, finally admitting to their little shenanigans. It seemed like they were doing the same thing, throwing accusing glances at each other. Well, except for Rai, who had his gaze focused on the board, seemingly confused about this whole ordeal. Hmm…maybe Rai has a warped sense of humour? Only one way to find out.

“Alright, ghouls! I will ask you a question…a question only I know the answer to…” he stared at his classmates, challenging them. “Dear spirit, can you tell me, pretty please with a cherry on a top, where my Dad took me camping, before he and Mom divorced?... Ha, guys, not knowing this, huh?” He said laughing, watching as the planchette danced around the board, occasionally stopping here and there “try your best guys, but I bet you won’t be able to guess it! Let’s see…L-A-B-Y-T-N- WHAT THE HELL?!?” Shinwoo jumped back, releasing the planchette, breathing heavily.

“Shinwoo, stop this, it’s not funny…” Yuna said, her voice shaking.

“That was not me!”

“Yeah? Then who else knew the answer?” Suyi said, rolling her eyes at his antics, flexing her fingers. Damn, they were becoming numb.

“No…No one should, I…What the hell?!? Rai, did you know?” Raizel looked at him. He thought for a moment and shook his head. “Yuna, you?”

“N-no, you don’t talk about your childhood much, I, guys, maybe we should stop?”

“Ikhan?”

“No! As Yuna said – you simply don’t talk about that stuff!”

“Suyi, you little, fuc-”

“Watch your mouth!” Suyi spat at him, turning her attention back to the board, “Let’s continue! Han, get your ass back here!”

Reluctantly, he crawled back to the group, placing his fingers next to everyone else’s. The room had gotten colder, despite the heater being on.

“Erm…so…well…maybe you, guys, have any questions?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Are you evil?”

“Ikhan?!”

“What, I just-” their hands hovered over the _Yes._

“Oh.”

“Dude!”

“Guys, I don’t feel well…”

“Pftt…”

“…”

“What are you?”

“D-E-M-O-N”

“Shinwoo!” all of his friends, except for Raizel, whined his name.

“That was not me!” Shinwoo gritted through his teeth, tired of his friends always pointing their fingers at him, “I will prove it! Watch it! Hey, you demon fuck!”

“Oh, this is going to be fun!”

“Han has finally lost it…”

“My head hurts…”

“???” Raizel flinched as something unseen caressed his cheek, yet no one noticed it since all of their eyes for on Shinwoo, whose face was just as red as his hair.

“If you are really here, show us a sign! Move something! Break something! Make all of Suyi’s hair to fall out!”

“Hey!”

“DO SOMETHING!”

The room fell silent, only sound coming from the outside as it still was raining. The floorboards creaked under their weight when one of them shuffled, their knees sore. Even the board was silent, the planchette unmoving. There was a loud bang behind them, that made them all jump. It was…it was…the heater shutting off. Yuna let out a shaky breath.

“Pff…coward…” Shinwoo said nastily, not directing it at anyone in particular.

The candles went out.

“AHHHH!”

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!”

“!”

“Shit.”

“…That must have been the AC….right?”

“Let’s just end this okay? I am tired,” Yuna said, her voice breaking at the end.

“…but AC is not even on!”

“Well, the-”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Shinwoo screamed his throat raw, “TURN THE LIGHT ON! TURN IT ON!” Yuna stumbled and fell, stumbled and fell, desperately grasping at the wall. Where? Where is it??? Finally, she found the light switch and flipped it up. Her friends, still kneeling on the floor, blinked, while Shinwoo was fighting with his shirt, trying to take it off.

“What are you-”

“Something scratched me!” Shinwoo huffed, finally wiggling out of his shirt. He turned his back to his friends, for them to see. That earned him a collective gasp.

There were three, red scratches on his skin, so deep that the blood freely poured out of them, staining his back. His friends were speechless.

“Im, you think this is funny, huh?”

“Wh-What?! I did not-”

“You are the only one of us, who has long nails, Im!”

“Han…those wounds are deep and wide... I could not possibly…Wait!” Suyi stood up, flipping her hair, “I did not even sit next to you…I was…”

“Out.”

They all turned their heads towards Yuna, who still stood next to the switch, her eyes watery and her body trembling, “leave…all of you.”

“Yuna…” Shinwoo said sympathetically, “I am sorry, we will-”

“Out,” Yuna interrupted him coldly, “you are disturbing my neighbours.”

“Yuna…”

“Yuna asked us to leave,” Raizel’s deep voice grounding them, “we should do as she wishes.”

Shinwoo put his shirt back on, wincing when the fabric brushed against the scratches. He took the board and planchette, tossing both of them into his backpack, zipping it.

“Yuna…” Suyi went to her friend, giving her a hug, which Yuna stiffly returned “hit me up, if you need anything, girl, okay?”

“…Okay…”

“Be well, Yuna!” Ikhan waved at her, the hair on his forehead slick with the sweat.

“Sorry, Yuna…” she ignored Shinwoo and opted for nodding a goodbye to Raizel.

“Good night, Yuna.”

“You too, Rai…you too…”

With that the door slammed behind their backs. They heard Yuna locking the door thrice and the sound of door chain rattling. Shinwoo sighed:

“Well…that escalated quickly….I mean, that really got out of hand fast…”

“Shut up, Han!”

They walked down the stairs and exited the building. They bid each other goodbyes and went separate ways, except for Suyi and Shinwoo, who lived near each other. Raizel could hear their bickering even after they had disappeared behind the building.

It still rained, only mildly now, so he slowed down, enjoying the empty streets around him, basked in orange light. A couple of cars passed him, but overall there were no people, most of them probably sleeping or celebrating Halloween in the more active districts of the city.

Soon enough, his long legs had taken him home. Quietly, he took out his keys, trying not to wake up his uncle and cousin. But when he thought about it, he remembered that Raskreia also went to a Halloween party with Regis and Seira. So…it was only uncle.

Raizel put the key into the keyhole, but before he managed to turn it, he froze. Something touched his neck and travelled down his spine reaching his lower back. He turned around, only to be met by an empty air. He shook his head and turned back to the door. He unlocked it and went inside, locking it. It was quiet. Uncle was asleep.

He felt a rush of hot air against his neck, like a breath:

“C̴u̸t̷e̷.”


	2. Saved By The Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student? In the middle of semester? It's more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New longass chapter!  
Huge thanks to Myiuri who not only proofread it, but also blessed us with this lovely artwork! Thank you!!!!

> He felt a rush of hot air against his neck, like a breath:
> 
> “C̴u̸t̷e̷.”

Raizel was grateful for Raskreia being a woman of few words as they walked side by side, down the road. Anything she would say would go flying over his head, no longer reachable. Silence. That’s what he needed. The comfortable silence he and his cousin had shared since their childhood, treating each uttered syllable as a currency – worthy and powerful, not meant to be tossed around carelessly. But silence is fragile, so easy to shatter...

The school in front of them stood tall, its heavy gates wide open, letting in dozens of students, rushing to their classrooms, in their haste managing to greet their friends. Ye Ran was always in a constant movement, not stopping for a second to catch a breath. You can not catch the tail of knowledge, if you intend to stay still. Yet, one will never be able to clutch the knowledge fully and one had to come to terms with it. All that matters – never let the tail to slip out of your grasp.

“I am heading to the class. See you at home?” Raskreia said, the silver hoops glistening in her ears.

Raizel nodded and watched as she turned around and walked down the hallway, her long dark hair swinging from side to side. She had it all together – she knew what will await her in the future, which university she is going to graduate from, which major she will choose and which classes she had to take right now to achieve her goals. Resourceful and strategic. Raizel was happy for her, but deep within him was an undigestible disappointment, directed at no one else, but him.

The ear-piercing bell pulled him out of his thoughts and the clock on the wall ushered him to his classroom. Unlike the other students he did not run, still there was an unusual velocity in his step.

Raizel went through the doorway and a small, relieved sigh left him immediately – teacher was still absent, while his classmates’ chatter filled up the room, mixing with the sound of various pens sliding across the paper as some of the students added finishing touches to their homework.

Raizel nodded his head in greeting, receiving similar nods and waves, mostly from girls. He headed towards his seat, where the sound of soft snores rose above all the ruckus. Shinwoo, as always, had his cheek pressed against his table, a pool of drool forming next to his mouth.

“Good morning, Rai!”

“Hi, Rai!”

“Morning!”

“…Mhorn..g” Shinwoo mumbled, half-asleep.

“Did you see the new student?” Suyi asked, crossing her legs as she made herself comfortable on her own table. Not waiting for response, she continued, “guys from the basketball team saw him and already invited him to join the team!”

“What?!” Shinwoo jolted upright, his red locks tousled by his slumber, lips shining with fresh saliva, “What?! Some dude just strolls into my neighbourhood and gets invited to the team? The fuck?! I went to every practice and even then I barely got the invitation!”

“Wipe that pout off your face…and the slobber…” Shinwoo’s cheeks burned as he used the sleeve of his school uniform as a handkerchief, scrubbing his face. Suyi grimaced, “It’s not his fault that he did not lack some inches!”

“What a bunch of crap! Everyone knows that height alone won’t help you to score a point. Talent! Skill! Those are the things!”

“Statistically speaking…” Ikhan joined the conversation, adjusting his frames, eyes never leaving the laptop, “taller players got a higher chance of scoring a point than the short ones. Their height allows them to-”

“Shush…” Shinwoo interrupted him, pressing his index finger to Ikhan’s lips, “statistics, shmastitics, no one cares…”

“But-”

“No one…” Shinwoo whispered, still holding his finger to his friend’s lips, his other hand closing the laptop’s lid,”…cares.”

“Alright, class, take your seats!” The teacher had finally arrived, his dreads tied up in a ponytail. There was a book tucked between his arm and his side, while his other hand held a cup of coffee.

Students settled down, the sound of chairs being pulled and pushed replacing the previous ones and soon it was quiet. Only then Raizel’s mind cleared up just enough for him to notice an empty seat to his left. It must be meant for the new student.

“As you all may already know, we are going to have a new student in class! I hope you all will be good and help him to get around! I-” the door creaked open, “Ah, you are already here! Please, come inside!”

The new student stepped in and a wave of hushed whispers rippled through the classroom. The rumours were true – he was indeed tall, taller than Raizel. Yet, it seemed that a lot of important facts were omitted, judging by his classmates’ reactions. The last time Raizel saw so many blushing faces was when he, himself, transferred to this school. He felt a pity towards the new guy.

The new guy handled it well. He flashed them all a pearl white smile, while the golden waves of his hair cascaded down the broad shoulders. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, and it stayed there even when his blue oceans met Raizel’s gaze. He winked at him. Suddenly, Raizel’s face started to feel very warm.

“Can you please introduce yourself to the class and tell a little bit about yourself?”

“Of course…” His voice was deep, but at the same time soft, like a velvet, “My name is Frankenstein Lee. I and…my family came here after we learned about this school and so…here I am.”

“Thank you, Frankenstein! Please go take a seat, right next to -”

“How old are you?”

“SHINWOO!!!”

“Uh?” Shinwoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Oh!” they raised and so did his hand, “Sorry, forgot about it, teacher! So, how old are you?”

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes at him, the content smile gone from his face. His jaw was clenched, but he forced to relax it as he spoke:

“I am probably just as old as you are.”

“You don’t look eighteen!”

“Must be because I am going to be nineteen soon,” Frankenstein smugly retorted, raising one eyebrow at him. The class giggled as Shinwoo hissed under his nose, glaring daggers at the new student. _He is testing me._

“Calm down you all! Leave the questions for later! Mr Lee, please take a seat.”

That morning Raizel may have learned nothing about the heart’s structure, but the proximity to the new student taught him a thing or two about him.

**The fact number one – Frankenstein smelled nice. **

The blond walked to the back of the classroom, passing the students, who craned their necks, so they can follow his movement. A couple of girls batted their eyelashes at him, even some guys blatantly checked him out. Frankenstein paid no attention to them and sat down, next to Raizel. He smiled at him and it did not hurt for Raizel to smile back.

There was a forest next to him, the unambiguous scent of wood, sandalwood to be more precise, mixed with a refreshing aroma of coriander and mandarin, with a hint of vanilla’s sweetness. All of it was subtle, not obnoxious to Raizel’s sensitive nose. His cologne was light, but it was there whenever Frankenstein moved or flipped his long hair, coming to Raizel, like a wave, bringing new notes every single time. Ambrette seeds…Damask rose…

Raizel kept his gaze on his book, the letters in it blurry and unrecognizable, his eyes not able to focus. He barely slept this night, tossing and turning in his bed. There had been noises. There usually are, but this time they were…different. He knew that the bangs in his wall and that the floorboards in the attic creaking were the house settling. But he did not know how to explain the whispers he had heard. They could have been the sounds coming from the TV downstairs, where uncle sits cross-legged on the couch, a bucket of ice cream in his lap, as he half-yells the ‘’correct’’ answers to the people behind the screen, who just want to be a millionaire. That would be logical. But it would not be able to explain one thing – the sinister “Goodnight” that he heard, whispered in his ear, clear as a day.

That was not his uncle, that was not Raskreia. That was…nothing…nothing was there, only darkness, the room slightly illuminated by the streetlamps, making it easier for Raizel to make out the shadows. No one was there. But he had heard it. He had not imagined it. He had _heard _it.

“Raizel? Maybe you can answer?” The teacher asked, all the class’s attention directed towards him. Even if his face said so little, his heart was being honest as it beat rapidly in his chest. He did not know the answer. He did not even know the question to start with.

“Diastole,” a whisper came from his left. Raizel glanced at him, watching how Frankenstein’s lips moved as he repeated the word, not looking at brunette.

“Raizel?”

Raizel had no choice – he had to trust, blindly, hoping that his new classmate won’t use this situation to make a fool out of Raizel. So, he cleared his throat, hesitantly answering:

“…Diastole?”

“That’s correct!” the teacher smiled, “Next time say that with more confidence! When diastole happens the chamber in-” teacher went back to his back and so did the students, no longer focused on Raizel. He sighed, relieved for the second time in this day.

“…Thank you,” he whispered to his classmate. Frankenstein turned to face him, his eyes squinted as he smiled at him:

“You are welcome…Raizel.”

**The fact number two – Frankenstein was great at math. **

Yet, the way Raizel learned about it was not so great but rather…humbling, if one wanted to put it mildly. After the bell rang and teacher reminded them about next week’s test, for which Raizel will have to study twice as hard now, he and the rest of the students drifted through the grey corridors, some children separating from the crowd as they finally arrived to their destinations. Raizel wanted to learn. He wanted to learn as much as possible, but he would be lying, if he said his legs did not feel like made out from lead, heavy as he neared the classroom. Math. He _dreaded _it.

“So, you said ‘no’?”

“Yes.”

“YOU SAID YES?!”

“I mean I said ‘no’! I am not going to be a part of the team. Don’t be so worried,” Frankenstein smirked, his jacket now draped over his arm. Shinwoo clenched his teeth.

“I am not worried!”

“Sure, buddy…”

Mr Park was already standing next to the whiteboard, scribbling numbers and formulas on it. Raizel swallowed, averting his gaze and went to take his seat, noting that desk for Frankenstein was already there, right next to him.

“I know what he is wearing! It’s Chanel, I would know it anywhere! The bottle costs no less than a hundred bucks! Yuna? Yuna, are you even listening to me?”

The girl blinked her eyes wearily. Only now Raizel saw the dark circles under them, only now he noticed that the sparkle in her eyes was gone, replaced by blown pupils.

“Girl, what’s wrong? You are so pale!”

“Nothing,” Yuna mumbled, placing her chin on her palm.

“Do I need to take you to the nurse?” Suyi asked, a worry in her voice as she placed a hand on her friend’s forehead, checking for the heat.

“I am just tired…”

“But-”

The bell rang, announcing that the class was about to start. Students quickly rushed to their seats, since no one wanted to make Mr Park to wait and Mr Park hated to wait.

From the corner of his eye Raizel saw a golden blur and once he turned his head Frankenstein was already sitting in his chair, relaxed, like in all this world there were no worries great in enough to disturb his own personal peace. Raizel watched as he crossed his legs, leaning back into his chair and closing his blue eyes. Maybe he should tell him that Mr Park is not very fond of students who dare to sleep in his class.

Raizel did not get to make his decision as Frankenstein lazily cracked open one of his eyes and grinned at him. He was caught staring.

“I told teacher that I don’t have the book. He said that you and I will have to share yours.” Oh. Raizel quickly nodded, the strands of his dark hair hiding his face. He put his book on the table, sliding it closer to the edge, while Frankenstein adjusted his own table, pushing it closer to Raizel’s. Soon enough they were sitting so close that their shoulders occasionally brushed against each other.

“Quiet, all of you!” Mr Park’s voice rumbled through the air, like a thunder, “Today we are going to refresh your knowledge about logarithmic and exponential functions!” he pointed to the whiteboard, where the functions stared back at him, terrifyingly and defiantly. His head started to ring.

“Although, I doubt some of you have any knowledge to refresh judging by the last weeks test results!” The X-shaped scar on his forehead wrinkled as he threw a thick stack of papers on his desk. The students winced, simultaneously.

“You are going to get those after the lesson, but now -” teacher tapped on the whiteboard, “I want all of those solved. With graphs! Get to work!”

Raizel opened his notebook and took out his pen. He did not bother to look for the ruler or pencil as he was already aware of the fact that he probably won’t even be able to use those functions, not even speaking about drawing them. It was hopeless. But still, he tried.

He heard graphite being dragged across the paper and he glanced to his left – Frankenstein had already finished the first task, drawing a lean curve over the axis. That stressed him out even more, so he looked back at his paper, which was mostly blank, except for the sad, lonely function that he had copied from the board. He can do this! Math is no different from any language – both had rules and both had regularities if one looked for them hard enough. So, he started to write.

He did not get far, when he felt a light tap on his wrist. Discreetly, he glanced at Frankenstein. He was shaking his head:

“That’s not correct,” he whispered, barely audible, pointing at Raizel’s notebook. The corners of Raizel’s lips dropped, painfully aware. He lowered his gaze, ashamed that his new classmate saw his mistake.

Frankenstein tore a page out of his notepad and started to write something, the movement of his hand fast. Even then, his handwriting remained immaculate and readable. He slid the paper across their tables, right under Raizel’s nose.

At first, he thought that those were the answers. Raizel could not accept them – that would be cheating, and it would not be fair to his classmates. But when he inspected the paper more closely, he found that there indeed were some answers, but not all of them. There were full sentences.

_y=log2x_

_ Table of values _

x|1/4| | |2 | |

y|-2|-1|0|1|2

_“I usually choose those numbers for the y, but you can choose others if you like!”_

_“You get the x values by simply putting the y value into the function. Like this:”_

The process was explained step by step, even showing Raizel how to raise a negative number to a certain power, a concept he had struggled for so long. There was an unhidden gratitude in Raizel’s eyes as he looked up to Frankenstein, who gave him an encouraging smile. There was a hope.

He went back to the task, using Frankenstein’s notes as a guide. It did not take long before he had it finished, his graph an exact replica of Frankenstein’s, who noticing his progress gave him a discreet thumbs up.

Raizel’s confidence, restored, urged him to attack the next exercise. It seemed similar to the previous one, only with some minor differences. Not sparing any time, he started to work with this one. Meanwhile, Frankenstein sat calmly, twirling the pen between his fingers, an expression, almost a bored one, on his face. Had he already finished?

To Raizel’s right Shinwoo was humming the theme of Mission Impossible, loud enough, that Suyi started to glare at him, annoyed with his antics. Even Ikhan narrowed his eyes at his friend as his concentration started to waver. Soon, everyone in the class, turned their heads towards the redhead, who, still oblivious of the heated atmosphere around him, kept singing, his pen moving in a stroke like manner. He was definitely not solving any problems right now.

“HAN SHINWOO!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Shinwoo apologized, his eyes meeting with stares so deadly that they threatened to kill him right this instant.

Raizel was almost done with the second exercise, but when he moved his hand to take the pencil, Frankenstein’s index finger tapped at his paper, dragging his attention to a certain number. Raizel looked at him, a question in his eyes.

“Wrong,” Frankenstein mouthed, “this number,” he added, still without any sound. But Raizel understood him perfectly, so he took the pen and the notes and went over them once again, his eyes narrowing at his mistake, daring it to surrender, to tell him what exactly is wrong with it, to...Oh. Raizel got it!

He crossed out the number, replacing it with another one. He glanced at Frankenstein. Correct? Correct! Raizel could not stop the smile breaking on his face. His smile faded as the bell rung and he realized…that he had only finished two tasks out of…eight?

“I am not gonna grade those ones, so keep them to yourselves, but remember-” Mr Park raised his finger, “next week you are going to rewrite the test. Well, the ones who failed it and -” he looked at Frankenstein, “the ones who did not write it at all! See you next week!”

Raizel sighed – he was safe. Quickly, he gathered his things, carefully folding the notes Frankenstein gave to him and putting them into his pocket – they were priceless. He and his friends left the classroom and he was just about to head to the student lounge, when he heard Ikhan addressing Frankenstein:

“Come, we will show you where the locker room is!” He grabbed Frankenstein’s arm, ready to drag him along. Blonde slid out of his grasp easily:

“I am not attending P.E.”

“Whut? Why not?” Shinwoo asked, stuffing his face with an energy bar.

“I-” Frankenstein started and then glanced at Raizel, who was still standing there. He smiled slightly. “I have a heart condition,” he replied, his eyes still on Raizel.

“Oh!” Shinwoo yelped, his face suddenly pale. He almost seemed…embarrassed?

“Ah, Raizel is also not attending, maybe…” Ikhan looked at Raizel, rubbing his chin.

“Maybe you could show him around or whatever…” Suyi suggested, her tone full of disappointment. Raizel looked at Frankenstein and nodded:

“It’s the least I can do.”

“Great! We will join you at lunch!” And with that they were gone, leaving Raizel and Frankenstein all alone. The taller boy smiled at Raizel, loosening his tie.

“After you.”

Since building itself did not have any remarkable spots and they were not allowed to go outside, Raizel took Frankenstein to the lounge, where a couple of kids were already hanging around, spared from the sweating and balls flying in every possible direction. Frankenstein cleared his throat:

“You know, I could help you with math.”

Raizel flinched, reminded about his little fiascos, yet he weighted the offer. After a moment, he spoke up:

“I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

Frankenstein furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, tilting his head to the side:

“Why would I get into a trouble?”

“Mr Park does not like when students talk in his classroom.”

“Oh! I-” Frankenstein suddenly laughed, his shoulders shaking, “I meant I could teach you in your free time. For example, right now!” He gestured vaguely at the lounge, where some of the students, mostly freshmen, had buried their faces into the books. Raizel could use some lessons. There was a chance that he might fail his finals because of math. And he was desperate to make his uncle proud. That’s the least he could do…but there was one thing…

“How could I ever return the favour?”

Frankenstein’s eyes widened as he looked at Raizel, like he had grown a second head. He shook his head, the blond locks swaying:

“I don’t want you to return anything.”

“You can’t expect me to allow you to spend your time and energy on me, while not receiving anything in return,” Raizel stood straight, not relenting. It would be greedy of him to use Frankenstein like this.

“Why not?”

“That would be wrong…”

“Alright, if you insist…” Frankenstein sighed, rolling his eyes, “tell me about the subjects you are good at and I will tell you, if I need any help with them. Then we will have a fair deal. Okay?”

“…Okay…” Raizel agreed hesitantly and started to think. He eliminated math, obviously. The physics had to leave, too, since to Raizel it was basically Math Nr.2. Same with chemistry. He was okay at biology, yet he was certain that Frankenstein was way better than him. So, all that left was…

“Languages. I was told to be quite skilled with languages.”

“Great! So, I guess we have a deal!” Frankenstein smiled and extended his hand. Raizel followed his cue and grasped Frankenstein’s hand with his, slightly shaking it.

“We have a deal.”

************************************************

**The fact number three – Frankenstein was a wonderful teacher.**

He explained even the most confusing things in a concise way, not using more words than it’s needed .His explanations were accompanied with examples, at the start simple enough for Raizel to understand, only later they increased their complexity, but Raizel was not afraid this time. This time he understood them, was able to read them. The excitement within grow bigger and bigger, threatening to escape out of his body. Raizel tried to contain it, but he could not stop the shivers that ran across his body.

All of a sudden, there was a weight on his shoulders. It was Frankenstein’s jacket.

“You cold?”

Not knowing, what else to say, Raizel confirmed Frankenstein’s suspicions with a nod.

“If you want, we can wrap it up and -” Frankenstein pulled out the phone from his pocket and checked the time, “Oh! We need to wrap it up! The period is going to end in five minutes!”

They gathered the papers they had scattered all around the table and headed to the cafeteria, Frankenstein’s jacket still on Raizel’s shoulders.

They arrived first. Raizel with his order already in his mind, went to the lunch lady. She smiled at him:

“The usual, sweetheart?”

Raizel smiled and nodded, swiping his card across the reader. Immediately, she placed a bowl of ramen and a cup of tea on his tray.

“Bon Appetit!”

“Thank you…”

She winked at him and then turned to look at Frankenstein, who had a crease in his forehead.

“Need any help, darling?”

Frankenstein jumped,the crease still present.

“Which food has the least amount of salt?”

The neatly trimmed eyebrows on the lunch lady’s forehead raised. A student, who worries about the salt? She thought she would never seen anyone like him in this school. If the country allowed, those kids would be swimming in salt, that’s for sure.

“Oh,ahem,mhm…” she was not prepared, “I think fries don’t have any. Kids usually put as much as they would like later anyways…”

“…Alright…I will take the fries…and the tea…” Frankenstein said, unenthusiastically, watching as the lady weighted his portion and poured the tea. He swiped the card and took the tray from her.

“Thank you!”

“No problem, sugar! NEXT!”

A long line had formed behind Frankenstein’s back, so he quickly located Raizel and went to sit by his side. Soon, Shinwoo and the gang joined them.

“Jakehas lost it!” Ikhan breathed heavily, his bangs sticking to his damp forehead, “20 laps and a match of football?! That’s illegal!”

“Oh, be quiet! It can always get worse!” Suyi said, biting into an apple. Raizel noticed that someone was missing.

“Where is Yuna?”

“Oh…she went home…”

“Yeah, she kinda got hit in the face…”

“Shinwoo…”

“Fine! I hit her with a ball! It happens! She saw it and could have dodged that! Fuck…” Shinwoo cursed, patting his jacket, “fuck, I forgot my card…anyone can lend me a tenner?”

Everyone at the table glanced at each other, but none of them reached for their wallets.

“Unbelievable! My own friends!” Shinwoo wailed, over-dramatic, placing one hand on his chest, while the other one was on his forehead, the palm facing away. Like those Victorian ladies, who fainted at the mildest inconvenience. Not receiving the expected reaction, he slumped into his seat, one of his hands sneaking towards Frankenstein’s plate.

“Alright, new guy! Someone gotta teach ya a thing or two about the taxes. First lesson -” he grabbed a couple of his fries, “in emergencies like this ten percent of your food is mine.” He shoved them into his mouth, chewing happily. Frankenstein, on the other hand, was not so thrilled about sharing.

Shinwoo swallowed, his eyes narrowing:

“Dude! You forgot the salt!” With that, he reached for the shaker and Frankenstein could only watch as the salt, white as the snow, poured over his fries, making them inedible. He will choke this kid.

“Shinwoo…” Raizel spoke up.

“Hmm?”

“Frankenstein can’t eat salty foods…”

“What? Why?”

“I-” Frankenstein looked at Raizel, who had a pitiful look on his face. He gave up. “It does not matter. Take it.” He pushed the plate across the table.

“Sorry, dude! I did not know, I-”

“It’s fine,” Frankenstein waved at him, dismissively, “I was not actually hungry.”

“Take this.” Suyi tossed him a red apple, which he caught in his hand.

“…Thank you.”

Raizel smiled.

**********************************************************

The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon all of them ended up outside of the school, the setting sun casting long shadows. They all went home together, listening as Suyi and Shinwoo argued with each other, like they always used to.

“You scratched my back! I KNOW it!”

“I would never touch even an inch of your gross body, Han!”

However, their misunderstandings came to a halt, when it was the time for them all to split up. Only Raizel and Frankenstein left.

“Let me escort you home.” Frankenstein offered. And Raizel agreed.

They walked in silence. It was not an awkward silence. It was a silence, which was usually shared by close friends, who had already said enough and were not afraid of wordless moments. Weird. He had only met Frankenstein today, yet he already felt at ease when he was around him.

His home was way too close and soon he was standing in front of its gates, bidding his goodbyes to Frankenstein.

“See you tomorrow!” Frankenstein waved, the wind tousling his hair.

“See you later…and…” he breathed in ,“thank you. For everything.”

“No problem!” Frankenstein flashed him his signature grin and continued walking. Raizel’s gaze followed him for a moment, but then he shook his head and stepped inside the house. The phone in his pocket vibrated, notifying him of a new message.

He climbed the stairs, putting his books on the table and took of his jacket, carefully folding it. He took out his phone. The message was from his group chat, which Shinwoo created, so they all could share the memes. In the end, he was the only one sending them.

Raizel opened the chat, ready to meet another image from Shinwoo’s personal collection. No. This time it was Yuna. But there was no image, but a voicemail. He pressed play.

A muffled sobbing came from his phone’s speaker, accompanied with a sound of someone sniffing. Then Yuna spoke, her voice shaking:

“I-I can’t stay here! I can’t! I-I-”

The voicemail ended abruptly.


	3. Eat P̶r̶a̶y̶ ̶L̶o̶v̶e̶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sponsored by Kleenex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two months after the last chapter I present you this! Yes, I promised it sooner. Yes, I am a trash person.
> 
> Huge thanks once again to Myuiri, who not only proofread this but also made this lovely art of FrankenRai!

The streets were filled with life, humans rushing to their jobs, schools or other meaningless places, where they were caged at their own free will. A bunch of donkeys, if one might say, who only knew how to follow the carrot, which was swinging in front of their noses, leading them closer and closer to their demise. Fools.

The traffic light turned green and Frankenstein together with a couple other people crossed the street, honking and exhaust gases in the air. Normally, he would not endure these “perks” of modern life but becoming a student of YeRan High required of him to make some sacrifices.

**Lesson 1 - to catch the human, you must think like a human, become a human.**

It was not hard - he could become anyone. The girl next door, the principal, even the President of United States, you name it. But there was always a catch. Taking the human form is draining, it soaks the energy up like a sponge. That’s why his kind tended to “rent” a body, instead of creating a brand new one. Yet, it was risky in these days, thank you, social media, thanks a lot.

It’s been awhile since he last gazed upon his own body. If Frankenstein had waited much longer, he would not be able to recall the curves and lines, how smooth his skin was, how blue his eyes were. Maybe he had already forgotten, and_ this _Frankenstein was an upgraded version of his old self? Eh, good enough. As long as it gets the job done.

People bumped into his shoulders, the sidewalk too narrow for them. Frankenstein swallowed his annoyance and pushed forwards. Walk the streets, know the streets, master the streets.

**Lesson 2 - every villain must have a good origin story.**

The children, his classmates were curious beings, sometimes too invasive, but they knew how to ask_ the questions,_ they possessed an ability to uncover plot holes, which might have been left unnoticed by him.

For the past night Frankenstein kept polishing his background, adding a backbone to it, but keeping it as vague as possible. Where was he from? Europe. What was his favourite colour? Black, like the pits of hell. His favourite food? Your fear. No, strike that last one. It’s pizza, isn’t it? Everyone loves pizza, right? The new Frankenstein was so basic…

He even got himself a house, a lovely place near Raizel’s. Its previous owner, Mrs Johnson, was quite a nice lady, who might have enjoyed embroidery a little bit too much since almost every wall was covered with colourful flowers, fluffy kittens and ,he could not believe it, _The Last Supper,_ which hung above the fireplace. It burnt very well, just like the blood-soaked carpet, which was wrapped around the grandma, taking her away as well. Home sweet home.

A pair of black eyes caught his attention. A huge man, much taller and bulkier than him was coming this way, wearing a grey hoodie, which covered his bald head. Frankenstein grinned. It was always nice to see a familiar face. Well, of sorts.

“Have fun.” He whispered, as the man passed by, his lips barely moving.

“You too.” He responded his lips stretched into a smirk and kept going.

Frankenstein did not care - this one was not his responsibility, but the ones who were directly under him and dared to follow him into his world were a menace and needed to be sent back. Later, but for now, while the cat’s away the mice will play...but they better play nice.

He finally arrived at the school, focusing his attention on one particular soul, which guided Frankenstein towards it. So bright.

Raizel stood in the middle of hallway, surrounded by Ikhan and that little red haired, fries salting, drooling idiot Shinwoo. If something, that one will go down first. Their arms flailed wildly, both of them engrossed in what it seemed to be a heated conversion, yet both of them miraculously managed to keep their voices down. That did not mean that Frankenstein could not hear them.

“She told me she was practicing her lines for the play!”

“These did not sound like things Too-Ticky would say!”

“Maybe...” Shinwoo snapped his fingers, “maybe she was method acting! You know, when people get hammered, so they can play drunk characters?”

“It’s a school play! Why would she go so deep? And did not you see her? Rai, Rai, am I right?”

From here Frankenstein could not see his face, but judging by his accumulated knowledge about the brunette, he would say that the boy just blinked, avoiding taking a side. A Switzerland.

“What’s going on?” Frankenstein chimed in, startling the debaters. They glanced at each other, clearly stalling.

“G-Good morning, Frankenstein! Nothing much...” Ikhan swallowed, fidgeting with his glasses.

“Sup, Frank! Yeah, we just chillin’, dude!” Frankenstein raised his eyebrow, this time letting the nickname slide. Both of them clearly looked uncomfortable. Somewhere, far away he heard a girl sobbing and a familiar voice cooing soothing words. Is there a connection? Let’s make a shot in the dark!

“Is Yuna alright? I saw her crying earlier...” Frankenstein said, masterfully coating his voice with worry, letting his eyebrows to droop a bit.

“She is...distressed...” Raizel spoke up, his eyebrows furrowed. He was worried for his friend. That’s just adorable. It’s not like Frankenstein would give a single fuck if something bad happened to that girl, but maybe, maybe Raizel would give him some extra credit if Frankenstein would. Perhaps he should spill a fuck or two, but no more than five, that would be littering. So he put on the sad face and turned his attention fully towards Raizel. He wouldn’t lie to him, would he?

“What happened?”

At first he thought that Raizel would not answer him at all as he kept silent for a moment. But then he spoke, slowly, like he chose his words wisely:

“We...played...a game...”_ If you call opening the gates of Hell a game, then yes, darling, you did play a game._

“A game?”

“That Ouija thing! Ghosts, spirits, other nonsense!” Shinwoo interfered, rolling his eyes. _Yeah? How does your back feel you little sh-_

“A-And I-I think someone...something stayed with me..”

They all turned around, where Yuna and Suyi stood,the latter wrapping an arm around her friend’s shoulders, whose eyes were bloodshot and her face was visibly flushed. She sniffled:

“You probably think I’m...insane...”

**Lesson 3 - gain the trust.**

Frankenstein glanced at Raizel, who, just like his classmates, had focused his gaze on Frankenstein, awaiting his response. Play the cards right. He flashed Yuna a small smile:

“Of course not! In fact, my grandmother, may she rest in peace, had to deal with stuff like that all the time!”

“R-Really?”

“Yes! She used to say that there have been spirits, who had wandered into her home or whatever, I don’t know... But she like...cleansed the house and was fine!”_ Oh, Mrs Johnson, that sounds like the shit you would do, you old hag!_

“D-Do you remember how she did it?” Yuna asked, a small hope in her question. Frankenstein did not, but that did not stop him from making the stuff up.

“In fact, I do. I can tell you?”

Yuna eagerly nodded, her face regaining its usual color.

“I would appreciate it! Thank you!”

She and Suyi moved to get past him, only for Suyi to look over her shoulder at Frankenstein and soundlessly mouth a thank you. 

“Hey, where are you going?! Class is about to start!”

“All seniors must go to the auditorium!” Suyi yelled back at Shinwoo, still steering Yuna, ”A lecture of some sorts!”

“Hmm...auditorium...I hope they still have those plushy chairs in it!” Shinwoo mused and with that they followed the girls.

******************************************************************

The auditorium was basked in darkness, students hidden under its cover. Only their chatter rose above it, most of them trying to come up with a reason why all of them were gathered here instead of the classrooms. Is it about the Winter Prom? Their grades? Did they choose to cancel the exams forever? 

Yuna had saved seats for the squad, beckoning Frankenstein to sit next her,Raizel and the rest following.She had pulled out a notepad and pen, ready to write down every word of his. So he crafted some.

Sage. Burn it and wave it around, so the smoke fills the room. Supposedly, it removes negative energy. In Frankenstein’s case he just likes its earthy smell.

Candles. Black. Seven of them. Do they help? Obviously not, but there are always candles involved everywhere he goes, so why not add some. Also, its fun to blow them out.

The pen scratched the paper as Yuna wrote, her hand fast.

“What about salt?” She whispered, “I heard it helps.”

Frankenstein flinched._Salt_. She had to mention the only thing that could actually keep the demons out. Yet, it also could keep them in, prevent them from leaving, if they wanted to. And that would make them very angry…

“That might help, but then you have to scatter it around. It would be hard to clean up.”

“You are right. My Mum hates mess...But I have some crystals! Maybe they could work?!” _Crystals?Are you kidding me?_

“Yeah, probably! They are similar to salt, only larger,right?”

“Right!” Yuna grinned at him, writing it down.None of it would help her.Her unwanted roommates will find her efforts mostly amusing. Only...some of Frankenstein’s ones could be there.And they will recognize it as an attack.

“Oh, and one last thing!”

“Yes?” Yuna pulled out the notepad once more, pen already in her hand.

“Try to have as many people with you as you can.That makes the energy stronger.”

“I will make sure that the guys are with me and...Frankenstein?” Here it comes. “Maybe you could come too? You helped me so much already, but I would feel safer, if you, well, you don’t have to if-”

“Of course I will be there.”

“...Thank you...”

“GOOD MORNING, STUDENTS!” Principal’s microphone went off, making the seniors, who have chosen to sit at the front row, to cover their ears, while rest of the auditorium shrieked and cursed.

“Right, sorry about that...” principal coughed, adjusting his collar, “You all must be wondering, why I summoned you all here. Lately, our societies morale has fallen. Violence, bullying and the use of prohibited substances has only increased in YeRan High. That worries me, worries teachers and worries your parents. That’s why from now on, every Tuesday you will be visited by a very special guest and I hope you would be able to gain something from these lectures. Please welcome Father Crombel!”

Students gave a courtesy clap as a tall, grey haired man went onstage, probably in his sixties, dressed completely in black, except for the white collar. In his hands he held the Bible and from his pockets he pulled out a reading glasses and slipped them on as he approached the microphone.

“Dope!” Shinwoo whispered. Everyone close to him turned to look at the boy, like he had just grown out a second head. “What? More time to sleep!” He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, soon enough drifting away to a dreamland.

“No fucking way!” Frankenstein hissed. Priest? A fucking priest?! In school? Near him? Fuck no, with a cherry on top! No, thank you, gracias, спасибо, he is out of here!

“Exactly! There is no place for religion in schools!” Ikhan fumed, gritting his teeth, “That’s unacceptable, there is no science in this at all!”

“Guys, this might not be so bad...” Yuna started, leaning forwards in her seat, the notepad once again on her lap.

The priest opened the Bible and cleared his throat:

“In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth.Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters.And God said-” No, no, he could not endure this much longer! Frankenstein stood up,his hand covering his face.

“Frankenstein, what’s wrong?”

He ignored the question and moved down the row, reaching the door. Rich,deep red blood poured out of his ears.

******************************************************************

** _Few hours later._ **

There was a knock on her door. Yuna stood up from her couch, candles and sage covering the living room’s table and went to open it.

“Frankenstein!? What happened to you?”

“It seems like my blood pressure was off the charts...I am sorry for running away like that.” Frankenstein smiled, his face and clothes free from blood, which only a couple of hours ago squirted out of his mouth, nose, eyes and ears. He has become vulnerable to His name.”May I come in?”

“Of course!” She stepped aside, letting him into her apartment. Pitch black limbs were scratching at the walls, the humanoid figures ,to whom they were attached to, crawled into the corners as far from Frankenstein as possible.As soon as they saw him the begging began.

“P̷l̷e̸a̶s̸e̵,̷p̶l̵e̸a̵s̷e̴!̶ ̷F̵o̶r̶g̴i̸v̷e̴n̵e̷s̷s̷!̶ ̷W̷e̸ ̶g̶o̸o̴d̸!̵ ̸W̸e̴ ̵s̵t̴a̷y̵ ̵h̴e̶r̵e̶!̴ ̷W̷e̴ ̵g̸o̸ ̶n̵o̸ ̷f̵a̷r̶!̴”

“B̶u̷t̶ ̴s̴o̴m̵e̶ ̵o̴f̵ ̸y̷o̴u̷ ̵w̵e̴n̵t̸ ̴f̶a̴r̵,̵ ̶v̸e̸r̴y̸,̷ ̵v̸e̷r̷y̶ ̷f̵a̷r̸!̴ ̷W̸h̴y̶ ̴d̸i̵d̵ ̶y̸o̶u̶ ̴n̴o̸t̵ ̸s̶t̴o̸p̷ ̶t̷h̶e̴m̷?̸!̷”

Yuna was oblivious to their conversation, unable to hear the voice of a demon. She offered making a tea for Frankenstein, which he accepted with a smile.

“T̴h̴e̵y̸ ̸s̸t̶r̴o̴n̷g̶!̵ ̵T̵h̷e̷y̸ ̵m̵e̷a̴n̴!̴ ̵S̶h̷e̷ ̸m̷e̷a̷n̶!̵” _She? Of course....Ignes…_

_“_S̶h̷a̷m̷e̸.̴_” _Frankenstein growled, his eyes turning pitch black. The scratching intensified.

“P̷l̸e̶a̵s̴e̴,̵ ̵p̴l̵e̴a̸s̷e̸.̸ ̷L̷e̷t̵ ̷u̶s̵ ̶s̵t̶a̵y̴!̷ ̶G̷i̷r̷l̷ ̵f̴e̸e̷d̷s̶ ̴u̴s̴!̸ ̸S̵h̷e̷ ̷f̵e̴e̶d̴s̶ ̶u̵s̶ ̴w̴e̵l̷l̷!̶”

“Y̵o̸u̵ ̸a̵r̷e̵ ̶e̶i̴t̵h̴e̸r̶ ̸g̵o̷i̶n̸g̴ ̸b̶a̶c̵k̴ ̸t̴o̷ ̷H̸e̸l̵l̸ ̶o̶r̸ ̵y̶o̶u̸ ̵p̸e̴r̸i̵s̶h̵,̷ ̴h̵e̵r̷e̴ ̴a̷n̶d̸ ̶n̸o̶w̷.̶.̶.̵” Frankenstein whispered, his patience already worn out.

“H̸e̶l̵l̶ ̸g̴o̷o̷d̶!̸ ̴H̴e̷l̶l̷ ̵w̸o̶n̴d̵e̵r̵f̷u̵l̴!̵ ̴F̵r̴a̴n̷k̶e̶n̵s̸t̴e̶i̴n̷ ̴a̷l̴s̶o̷ ̶w̴o̶n̴d̷e̸r̵f̸u̸l̴!̵ ̶W̸e̶ ̴g̸o̸ ̵b̶a̶c̶k̴,̵b̴y̴e̸!̵” And with that, not waiting a moment longer, all the figures melted into a black mass, which immediately dried out on the floor, leaving nothing behind him...only…

“Frankenstein?”

A deep voice pulled him out of his trance and he blinked, the black disappearing, only to reveal his baby blues. Raizel had walked out of the kitchen, a lit candle in his hands. He placed it down onto the coffee table.

“Are you alright?”

“Ah, yes! It was nothing. There was just a bit of blood, so I chose to stay at home for a while...but I’m fine!” He quickly added.

Raizel furrowed his eyebrows and came a bit closer and looked at him, no, inspected him thoroughly. 

“You look tired.”

“Do I?” _Do I? _But he knew the answer - he probably did. The day was a rollercoaster and he had to admit that even he was not able to balance his energy between keeping his appearances and communicating with his stupid minions. And he won’t even talk about the damage the priest did to him. That fucker is already on Frankenstein’s kill list. And his name was underlined.

“You should rest. Sit down. The others will be here soon.”

The door behind Frankenstein slammed open and Suyi with boys in a tow barged it, their hands occupied with plastic bags.

“Frankenstein?”

“Dude!”

“Thank God, you are alright!” As soon as that sentence left Suyi’s lips Frankenstein felt the hotness building up in his nose and trickling down his lips.

“You are bleeding!” _No shit, Sherlock._

“Come, Frankenstein!” Yuna appeared by his side, taking him by his elbow, “I will lead you to the bathroom.”

***************************************************************

He looked really pale. Like a paper. And not like the recycled one, but like those, fresh out of the factory. Only exception was the red blotch right under his nose. Frankenstein turned on the tap and with the wet hand he wiped the blood off, the water turning pink.

“You should have left with them,” Frankenstein murmured, his darkening eyes still fixated on his unflattering reflection. It also included someone else, who sat on the edge of the bathtub, whose short legs were dangling in the air.

“No, thank you! I already spent most of my time with them, let me breathe for once!” the golden-haired boy said, a crease on his forehead, “Crikey! You look bad!”

“I have not feed for awhile, but really,” Frankenstein turned around, the tap still running, a cover for their conversation, “you need to go, Tesamu. You are not supposed to be here.”

Tesamu clenched his teeth, his plump hands increasing the grip on the bathtub:

“No one of us are! Please, tell me when you plan to bring back the rest of demons?”

“I don’t report to you.”

“But you report to _something_. Perhaps, you should focus more on controlling _them_ than getting into that boy’s pants.”

“W̶a̷t̴c̷h̴ ̸i̷t̸.!” Frankenstein warned, his eyes once again turning black and his fangs extended. Tesamu,however, did not move a muscle, his gaze unimpressed as his true form showed.

“It everything okay there, Frankenstein?” A muffled voice came behind the closed bathroom door. Frankenstein took a paper towel, quickly cleaning his nose.

“Yes,yes I’m fine,Yuna!”

“I can share the girl with you. _Her fear is nourishing_.”

He turned off the tap, giving Tesamu one last dirty look before whispering:

“You better find yourself a new buffet or else...”


	4. Strangest Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice is shooketh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks as always to Myiuri for beta reading and pointing out the weird parts!  
I know that it's March already,but this chapter will have a Christmas like feel to it,because I am such a "fast" writer.  
From now on,since my other fic has been finished,I plan to upload more frequently! Next chapter should be up in 2 weeks!  
Also, comments and kudos motivate me,so toss a review to your writer! (Yes,a shameless Witcher reference)

Frankenstein's head was being squished between his thighs as he struggled to maintain his balance as elegantly as possible. Frankenstein's hands occasionally found their way on his legs, securing him.

  
"Here." Frankenstein handed him a corner of a light grey curtain. Raizel took it from him and pinned it down, tugging it a bit, to make sure that it won't come loose. Satisfied, he reached down, tapping Frankenstein on his shoulder. A signal for him to kneel, so Raizel could place his feet on the ground, the warmth of Frankenstein's face leaving his inner thighs. 

  
"...Thank you."  
"Don't mention it!" Frankenstein smiled," anything to get the job done!"

  
"Still, I wish we were using the ladder." Raizel said, glancing around the auditorium. He could swear he saw a metal one somewhere in here, but it seemed like someone else might have beat them to it, that someone possibly one of those theatre kids in rush, adding the finishing touches before the big night.

  
"We got no time to spare," Frankenstein shrugged," and I did not want to risk the wrath of Suyi." He said seriously, yet the corner of his lips raised. Raizel nodded. Yes. Yes, they did not want that. For the past two weeks the girl had been an embodiment of a vicious storm, ready to destroy anyone who dared to stand in her way. Her hands were full of various garments, the ones which were deemed unworthy tossed aside, caught by one of those theatre kids, who always followed her around.

  
"_This is garbage. I won't wear it!"_

  
_"What should I do with my hair? I know I am going to have a bun, obviously, but I need to add a spice to it, you know?"_

  
_"What even is this?! We can't have those on stage, are you insane?!"_

  
Frankenstein placed his hands on his hips, evaluating their joined efforts - the otherwise so plain and boring stage had been morphed into a mesmerising winter land. Props team had really outdone themselves.

  
The lighting suddenly changed from warm yellow to icy blue, still accentuating the beauty of the set, but not without giving it a dark, almost dangerous undertone.

  
"Looks good!" Frankenstein turned around, his eyes on the control booth, giving the thumbs up. From there Ikhan grinned, his thumbs also raised.

  
"It's...perfect!" Suyi squeaked, startling the boys as she took in the view. "Oh, this is just great! Yes, yes it's all coming together now!" She run on the stage, patting the props, her eyes wide. Then she turned around and pointed at Frankenstein and Raizel:

  
"You! You are the only competent ones here! I am so glad you volunteered to help me!"  
"Volunteered?" Frankenstein whispered to Raizel through his teeth. Raizel could only shrug - Raizel had helped Frankenstein with his French essay, when Suyi had appeared, her face red and eyes fiery, and had asked, no, demanded them to come to the auditorium as soon as possible. He had shared a look with Frankenstein, a wordless communication that they frequently used, and nodded.

  
"Where is Han?"

  
"Wasn't he in the storage room?"

Frankenstein asked, remembering that Suyi herself had pushed the boy into the room, who started gagging as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

  
"You can't make me to do this!!!"

  
"I heard you earned yourself a detention, Han! Maybe this is your last chance to get out of it!" Suyi grinned, slamming the door shut, cries and wailing muffled.

  
"He was not there...Unless…" A realization dawned upon her and she rushed past them, almost colliding with Yuna, who had sunk into the script, quietly mumbling her lines. It seemed like he and Frankenstein were no longer required to be here.

  
"I think we are free to go." Raizel nodded in agreement and they both walked out of the auditorium into the empty hallway. Distantly, they heard sounds of shouting, possibly from Suyi, possibly directed at Shinwoo. The pair simultaneously turned on their heels and went the other way.

  
"What a day!" Frankenstein sighed, taking out his coat from his locker, putting it, shaking his head to free some of his blonde locks, which have been stuck under the collar.

  
"Is she always like that around this time of year? I have never been yelled at for hanging a star the ''wrong'' way!" Frankenstein did the air quotes, "And I have been yelled at about a lot of things, but never a star! A paper star!" Raizel frowned - who would ever yell at Frankenstein?

  
"She is extremely passionate about the Christmas play. All of them."

  
They walked in silence, until they reached Raizel's house. He was just about to bid Frankenstein goodbyes, when his classmate cleared his throat, drawing Raizel's undivided attention to him.

  
"Hmm...do you...have any plans for today?" Frankenstein asked, his shoulders squared, yet there was something in his voice that spoke against his posture.

  
Raizel thought for a moment. Was he supposed to do anything? There was no homework left for him to do, since it was almost the winter break. Maybe some house chores? But nothing urgent, it seemed.

  
"No, not really."

  
"Oh!" Frankenstein smiled, "then, perhaps would you like to hang out this evening?" 

  
"The others...they have the main rehearsal…"

  
"And what about -Oh, no, no!" Frankenstein breathed out, his eyes wide, "No! That's not what I...I meant just the two of us... like" he leaned closer, "...like a date…" he finally whispered, like they were trading dirty secrets.

  
_Oh. Oh_… Raizel's eyes widened. He was just asked out! On a date! By Frankenstein! But...why? Unless…

  
"Do you...fancy me?" Raizel asked, tilting his head a bit, his voice quiet, but steady. It seemed like the question took Frankenstein aback, who quickly straightened his back, putting a distance between them. Raizel tried not to read into the action too much, yet ...it still hurt...maybe he misunderstood situation and he would end up scaring Frankenstein away? What if-

  
"I thought it was obvious that I do."

Frankenstein said matter-of-factly. Obvious? Raizel felt Frankenstein eyes on him as his own became unfocused, his mind replaying every memory from past one and a half month.

  
Frankenstein helping him with a math equation, his hand innocently resting on Raizel's thigh. Raizel helping him with Spanish and French, and even some Latin once his classmate learned that Raizel had mastered that language as well, the blue eyes fixated on his lips as he pronounced the words and explained their meaning.

  
Their friends….they adored Frankenstein and even Shinwoo had warmed up to him once he was certain that the blonde won't go near his spot in the basketball team. _You are a pretty cool dude, Frank._ Shinwoo had said, patting Frankenstein on the shoulder as he grabbed the homework from him, the one the red hair had forgotten to do. Ikhan always dragged Frankenstein into discussions, the topics blending into each other. One moment they were talking about the newest processor and the next moment they were gushing about exploring the Universe, using terms and words that made almost no sense to Raizel, who at that point usually gave up, letting the conversation to serve as a background music.

  
Girls had loved Frankenstein from the very first moment they saw him, his looks already luring them to him, like a siren, who with its song beckoned foolish sailors towards it…only to meet their end. His good manners also helped the situation, but Raizel was certain that they had fully accepted him into his group right after his visit at Yuna's. Days after that the girl had run up to him and hugged him, her thin arms coming to rest at his back, face buried in his chest.

_Thankyouthankyouthankyou_. She had whispered, while Suyi appeared right next to them, giving Frankenstein an approving look. It seemed like whatever had bothered Yuna was no longer present. And it seemed like it was Frankenstein who somehow had earned her gratitude. Raizel remembered the flustered look on his face, the girl wrapping herself around him like a koala bear. He had looked at Raizel, clearly uncomfortable, yet he moved his hands to give Yuna an awkward pat on the back.

  
Raizel's friends had gravitated to this new person, but when he thought about it carefully, he could finally see that this person never left the orbit which went around Raizel.

  
"...So?"

  
Raizel’s walk through the memory lane was disturbed as Frankenstein's voice brought him back. Their eyes met and Raizel swallowed. What was he supposed to do?

  
"So?" He repeated.

  
"Will you come to a date with me?"

  
Date. Raizel had never had those, but he is always open for new opportunities, new adventures. And a date with Frankenstein does not sound bad...it sounds...tempting.

  
"...Yes."

  
"Yes? Yes!" Frankenstein smiled and suddenly the frigid air around them warmed by a couple of degrees, despite it being the peak of winter. "Alright! Let's meet here at six o'clock! Wear something warm!" Frankenstein winked at him and turned around.

  
For a moment Raizel stood there, watching Frankenstein almost skipping down the sidewalk. A date….A date.

  
*********************************

  
"Have you ever done this before?"

Frankenstein asked, kneeling and tying the laces of Raizel's pearl white ice skates. Raizel nodded, but after a moment realised that Frankenstein wasn't actually looking at him, he said his answer aloud.

  
"Ah, and here I thought I would get the chance to teach you a thing or two!" Frankenstein pouted, yet there was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked up to Raizel. He rose from his position, thus prompting Raizel to do the same. 

  
They made their way to the ice rink, the thick layer of frozen water smooth as a mirror. And they were the only people here. Not even a single employee was seen on the premises, so Raizel looked at his...date, a question in his eyes.

  
"I...might pulled some strings. I believe you would prefer some privacy."

  
Raizel wouldn't have minded if they had a company, but since his knowledge about dates was limited, no, it was non-existent, he chose to fully trust Frankenstein - to this day he had never let down nor him, nor their friends.

  
Frankenstein opened the door, letting Raizel in. His feet met the ice and his knees immediately buckled. But Frankenstein was quick to grab him by his waist, steadying Raizel.

  
"Are you alright?"

  
"...Yes…" Raizel said, turning his head to meet Frankenstein's worried gaze," It seems like it has been too long since I last did this."  
Frankenstein nodded, yet his hands still hovered over Raizel's small of back as the young man tested the waters or the frozen waters, to be precise, by lifting his foot, his weight on the other as he slowly glided over the ice. This time Raizel kept his balance, his muscles quickly picking up the distant memories, which had been buried deep under his burdens...This was...nice.

  
"Not bad," Frankenstein flew past him, going backwards, his hands behind his back. He weaved around Raizel, his stance relaxed, while Raizel moved on carefully, yet with a grace. He was not well acquainted with recklessness and he planned to keep his relationship with it unchanged. Slow and steady win the race.

  
Frankenstein, on the other hand, only increased his speed. Once his gaze met Raizel's, his blue sapphires highlighted by his pink cheeks, he jumped in the air and did two spins. He landed on the blade and lazily drifted over to Raizel, wearing a clearly pleased expression on his voice.

  
"You are not particularly humble, are you?"  
Frankenstein laughed at his question/observation, his shoulders shaking. That was a pleasant sound, one Raizel would not mind to hear again, especially if he was the cause of Frankenstein's amusement.

  
"Guilty as charged!" He slid closer, their chests almost touching, "What are we going to do about that?" Frankenstein asked, his tone daring. He lifted his eyebrow, looking down his nose at Raizel, who there and then decided to play along, not being sure which one of them will be kept entertained. Hopefully, they both.

  
Raizel stroked his chin, narrowing his eyes at Frankenstein, who was watching him, his eyes slightly glazed over. The corner of his lips was twitching, Raizel's antics urging him to break his composure, to let his delight to seep out.

  
"I think you need to be humbled."

  
"Hmm…" Frankenstein's lips stretched into a grin, the one even Cheshire cat would proudly wear, "and who will be the brave soul, that will dare to put me in my place?" He was impossibly close, his breath warming Raizel's cheek. All he could smell was sandalwood and roses and something...something hot and sizzling...burning. He breathed in, coating his lungs with the scent, intoxicating himself further. And still...he had a lesson to teach.

  
He placed his hand on Frankenstein's shoulder, pushing himself away from the blonde distraction. The force applied let him to put enough distance between him and Frankenstein. He had not done this for years, but his body, spiting his common sense, was moving on its own. The lack of warm-ups promised no good, but if Raizel had to have his muscle being pulled to wipe that smug look off Frankenstein's face, then so be it.

  
He glared at Frankenstein and glided towards him. Frankenstein tilted his head, not breaking the eye contact, the ice in his eyes emanating heat, one, that was a worthy opponent of Raizel's fire.

  
Halfway there Raizel lifted his foot, his body no longer going forwards, but instead spinning, at start slowly, but his velocity increasing by each second. But that was a mere beginning and the leg, that he kept straight as an arrow behind his back, was being bent and raised, Raizel's hands grabbing the blade and lifting the foot above his head, still spinning. His back was arched, thus helping to form a perfect teardrop shape.

  
As he slowed down, releasing his boot, to let his leg join the other on the ground, he saw that Frankenstein's cockiness was no longer present, replaced by a raw awe and shock and...something, that Raizel had no name for.  
Raizel slid back to him, his back screaming at him about getting its revenge tomorrow. He hid the discomfort from Frankenstein and masked it with a prideful look, with a hint of hope within it - he did not fall, nor did he break his leg, yet he longed to be above average, to impress Frankenstein with his execution like Frankenstein had impressed him...with his everything.

  
He stopped near Frankenstein, blades leaving marks on the ice and raised his eyebrows at him, awaiting.

  
The smile had disappeared from Frankenstein's face, his lips slightly apart.  
"Right now, I am very humble."

  
And Raizel almost grinned, an excitement, which was unknown to him, rippling through his body, his form shivering. 

  
"Are you cold? Let's go inside!" And before Raizel could object, he was unceremoniously grabbed by his wrist and dragged away from the rink.

  
Inside, Frankenstein sat him down, promising that he will return soon and vanished from his view, only to return with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, it's steam warming Raizel's face as he drank it.

  
"Is it sweet enough? I added some sugar, yet-"

  
"It's perfectly sweet." Raizel interrupted him, the sugar coating his tongue. Just how he liked it.

  
"Really?" Frankenstein asked, the smile back on this face, yet this one lacked the wickedness it always wore, being almost...soft?

  
"Let me see."

  
Raizel pushed the cup under Frankenstein's nose, who then took it and placed it aside.  
There were fingers on his cheek, brushing the hair away from his face. And then there were Frankenstein's lips.

  
It was chaste at first, their lips brushing, without any rush. But Raizel needed oxygen, his lips parting for air. It seemed like Frankenstein had waited for it to happen, his tongue slipping in.

  
Raizel drew in a sharp breath through his nose, his fingers finding Frankenstein's shoulders and holding onto the fabric, which covered them.

  
A hand sneaked into his hair, pushing him closer to Frankenstein, whose tongue kept exploring his mouth. 

  
Their bodies were pressed close and he could feel Frankenstein's strong and rhythmic heartbeat. That meant that the blonde was also aware of Raizel's, his heart running miles, his head dizzy. 

  
After a moment Frankenstein moved away from him, his lips red and glistening as he looked at Raizel, who gasped for the air, looking completely ravished.

  
"Yes, you were right." When Frankenstein did not elaborate, Raizel frowned, urging him to continue.

  
"It was perfectly sweet." 

  
And there was the wicked grin.

  
**********************************

  
"Oh, great, you are here!" Suyi breathed in relief, the makeup on her face sparkling in the light. Yuna and other kids ran around the backstage, not able to sit in one place too long, exchanging lines, repeating songs, checking on each other’s costumes.

  
"We thought about swinging by." Frankenstein said, adjusting the collar of his black shirt.

  
"Are there a lot of people out there?"

  
"It's full. There is no room for an apple to fall."

  
"Packed like sardines, dude." Shinwoo appeared next to Frankenstein, fiddling with his tie. He glanced at Frankenstein and Raizel, taking in their appearance, "did we have a dress code for this?" He nodded towards the pair, whose outfits seemed to be matched, Raizel's tie and Frankenstein's shirt sharing the same colour, while there was a blood red tie wrapped around taller boy's neck and Raizel wore a shirt with a same shade.

  
"Ah, no, it was a coincidence!" Frankenstein said, but even Shinwoo noticed the subtle glance he threw at Raizel.

  
"Here, Raizel take this!" Suyi pressed a key in boy's palm, "Please, go to the gym, there will be a box with "Christmas lights" or something like that written to it. Bring it to me!"

  
"You don't need them!" A voice behind the curtain called out to her.

  
"Shut it, Min! I need those!"

  
"No, you don't! We already have lights and they are spectacular!"

  
"Ignore him. Bring me the goods." And with that Suyi disappeared, leaving the trio alone.

  
"Let me help!" Frankenstein offered, reaching for the key.

  
"We better find some seats. I ain't gonna stand around!" Shinwoo pulled at his tie, loosening it.

  
"Go." Raizel said, "I will be back before the play even starts."

  
Frankenstein nodded and allowed himself to be dragged away by the redhead, who tried to bribe him into helping him to tie his tie. 

  
With a key in his hand, Raizel quickly navigated to the gym, unlocking the storage room and turning on the lights. There was dust, spiderwebs and air so heavy that one could cut it with a knife. But there was the box and he reached for it, eager to get back to his...boyfriend... Frankenstein?

  
Raizel shook his head, as if trying to get rid of those thoughts. _I will think about it later. We will think about it later._

  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

  
Raizel turned around, the smell of alcohol and tobacco making his throat itchy. Yet, he stood still, his eyes blinking as he they tried to adjust to the dim lighting.

  
It was Jake, the P.E. teacher. Raizel had never met him, face to face, only seeing the man smoking a cigarette by the football field, often accompanied by a blue haired woman, who usually stood with her hands crossed. He had never heard them speak.

  
There were rumours about Jake. Nasty rumours. Raizel paid no mind to them, but now he could see the reason why such rumours were born, tagging along the man wherever go went.

  
From here Raizel could see his ashen skin, the yellow in his eyes, which were wide and defocused. The skin on his lips seemed dry, but his clothes smelled of cigarettes and whiskey and... something rotten.

  
"You," He pointed at Raizel, with his index finger, his wrist bent in an odd angle," you must be Raizel!"

  
Ah, Suyi probably notified Jake about his visit. Raizel lifted the box in his hands.

  
"I am here for the box. Suyi gave me the key."

  
Jake briefly glanced to the box, his mouth stretched into an impossibly wide smile, showing all of his teeth. Most of them yellow and ready to fall out. Raizel suppressed his disgust and took a step forwards, so telling Jake about him leaving. Jake also took a step forward. 

  
"I always knew he was a pretentious arse!" Jake laughed, one of his hands being waved in the air, while the other rested on his hips. His movements...they did not become him.

  
"So, of course he would like for his toys to suit his dumb aesthetic!" Jake kept blabbing, rolling his eyes, "Dumb...he is really dumb. Not even doing his job, not even coming after me. I am not complaining, tho! By the way…" He lowered his voice, coming closer to Raizel, his body looming over his. The storage room suddenly felt very cramped.

  
"I apologize, but I must leave." Raizel had no time for this man to spare, his friends waiting. A hand shot out and a grabbed his chin, long, dirty fingers painfully pressing into his cheeks. The box fell from his hands as Raizel's own digits scratched at the hand, which was covered in scars, fresh and old.

  
"Thank you so much for letting us out! Really! I appreciate that." Jake looked at him, the words and look on his face truly grateful. His hand squeezed tighter. There will be bruises.

" I will remember that. I will even eat you last, yes! Or should I eat you first? You know, like an act of mercy? Mercy…Do I even know her?"  
Raizel grunted, the pressure on his jaw making his teeth to grit.

  
"Hmm...what did you say? I shall eat you first? Well, if you insist!"

  
If before Raizel had clawed and kicked his feet ,trying to wriggle out of the man's grasp, now he stood utterly frozen, his eyes wide as he watched the man's pupils dilating, eating away the pale brown of his irises, swallowing his stained whites and seeing his own face being reflected back to him by two black mirrors.

  
The man, the thing flicked it's long tongue, saliva staining his chin.

  
"Oh, honey, you smell so good. He has not spoiled you, huh?" The being teased, "I will make sure to give my compliments to the chef later!" Two sets of razor-sharp teeth came into Raizel's view, snapping him out of his trance, his body not giving up.

  
"Ah, a fighter! Isn't it just - What! Oh, shit!" 

  
The abomination pushed him back, Raizel's head hitting against one of the shelves, for a moment taking away his vision. His jaw hurt like hell, but he tried to ignore his pain, instead bringing his focus back to that..  
It. Jake. Whatever looked at him, his hand, that had almost crushed Raizel's face, holding a small pocketknife to his/it's throat.

  
And then over its shoulder Raizel saw a figure, clad in black except for the scarlet tie. Frankenstein. A furious Frankenstein. A Frankenstein with no light in his eyes.

"See you later ~" Jake dragged the knife across his neck, blood spurting out of his arteries, covering Raizel's face, the iron on his lips, the drops of blood, thick and hot, slipping in his eyes. The body in front of him fell forwards, almost crashing him, if not for Frankenstein grabbing it by its collar and tossing it aside. 

  
Black smoke engulfed them, but one blink and it was gone, the temperature in the room dropping by a few degrees.

  
There was a hand on Raizel's face, and he flinched.

  
"Shhh, its alright, it's me!" Frankenstein cooed at him, wiping the blood away from his face, "let's get going!"

  
"But…"

  
"Let's go!"


	5. Satansman: The Secret Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got blood on your face, you big disgrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corona virus works hard, but I work harder. Hopefully, there will be an another chapter this month, because quarantine is quite boring and there are only 8 Harry Potter movies for me to watch...
> 
> As always, huge thanks to Myiuri for beta-reading this mess! And thank you for reading!

Frankenstein steered him through the dark hallway, pushing through the people. Raizel was thankful for the assistance, since his vision was blurred, the bodily fluids dripping down his chin. _Try not to swallow any of it, _Frankenstein had said. _We don’t know what drugs he has been on._

Someone bumped into his shoulder, making him to lose the balance. Frankenstein’s reflexes were quick, and he slid and arm around his waist, continuing to fight his way out.

“Sorry!” The culprit murmured to his right, just as blind as he was right now.

“What happened?”

“Why did the lights turn off?”

Confused shouts filled the air, concerned parents demanding answers from teachers, while the kids seemed to enjoy the darkness, pinching and pushing at each other, their identities protected by the blackness.

“Ahh!”

“Who was that? Who is touching me?!”

Screams and squeals surrounded them, almost drowning out principal’s voice, who tried to contain the panic, meanwhile not able to hide his own. Even now it was not hard to imagine the thin layer of sweat which covered his upper lip, drenching his moustache, the hairs ,that had not abandoned his balding head yet, wet with his distress.

“E-Everything is u-under control! Everyone calm down...this is just a small blackout...ha, ha, yes! Please cont-continue to move towards the exit, thank you!”

The frigid air hit Raizel like a brick wall, his lips immediately parting to drag a breath of fresh air into his lungs. 

“You okay?”

Raizel slowly blinked his eyes open, mindful of the blood on his face. When none of it dripped down his forehead, he raised his head, his eyes finding Frankenstein’s worried ones.

“...Yes...” He croaked, immediately wincing as a hot pain burst through his jaw.

“Alright. Let’s get you home!” Frankenstein nodded, grabbing Raizel by his arm to drag him down the street.

“Frankenstein.” Frankenstein ignored him, pulling him closer, his pace fast. As they walked, he kept looking around, narrowing his eyes at every moving car, every shadow.

“Frankenstein.” Raizel tried again, wiggling his arm out of Frankenstein’s grasp, who, while not paying any attention to him, managed to grab his hand back, his fingers clasping around him almost painfully.

“Frankenstein!”

“What?!” Frankenstein flashed his teeth at him, but immediately relaxed his expression, “...I’m sorry...Let’s keep going...”

“But...the teacher-”

“Grown-ups will deal with him.” Frankenstein interrupted him and resumed his walking. This time Raizel did not fight him, letting the boy to lead him home.

“You have key?” Frankenstein had asked once they reached his doors. That’s only when Raizel noticed that the driveway was empty, his uncle’s car gone, meaning that the door was obviously locked. Raizel reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. His hands were shaking as he tried to put the key into the lock. After few unsuccessful attempts his hand was covered by a larger one, guiding him to the keyhole.

“Here.”

Together they opened the door and stepped inside. The house was dark and quiet, but Raizel knew that they needed to hurry up, since his uncle and Raskreia could return any minute.

They climbed the stairs, opening the door to Raizel’s bedroom. Not bothering to turn on the lights, he crossed the room, heading towards his bathroom. There, he flipped the switch and was met by a gruesome view.

The pale skin on his face was completely covered by a drying blood, except for his eyes, eyeballs painted in white, the fluorescent light in his bathroom giving them a sick looking tint. The blood had traveled down his neck, staining his already red shirt, patches of a shade darker forming on his chest and stomach, where the cloth was sticking to his skin. The garment was ruined. And he had worn it only once.

Frankenstein pushed him to the sink, prompting him to wash his face, while he turned around and went for the bath, plugging it and turning on the tap. He let the water to run on his hand, checking for the temperature. Once he was satisfied and sure that Raizel won’t burn his skin or catch a cold, he grabbed a bottle from the shelf, pouring half of its contents into the water. Roses and strawberry - Raizel recognized his bath foam.

“How are you doing?” Frankenstein came back to him, checking his progress. He did not look so terrible like he used to, but it still was far from good - the blood, he had desperately tried to wash away, was smudged on his skin. While the water had diluted it, the dark rich reds fading and paling, his face was still dirty...and so was his hair, drops of blood hanging from the tips.

“Okay...let’s get you out of this.” Frankenstein’s deft fingers quickly loosened his tie, carelessly throwing it on the bathroom floor, the shirt soon following it.

“The bath is almost ready. Do you...need help?” Frankenstein vaguely gestured at him. Raizel look down - they had gotten rid of his shirt, yet his pants and shoes were still on his form. He reached down, unbuckling his belt. A sharp intake of breath made him to raise his head.

“Oh!” Frankenstein had turned his back on him, facing his bedroom. An embarrassment painted Raizel’s ears red, but he quickly got rid of his pants and shoes and crawled into the bath, the water, a bit too hot for his taste, engulfing his body, the thick foam shielding his pride. Another courtesy from Frankenstein.

“Good?”

“...yes...”

Frankenstein turned around and for a moment just looked at him, a crease on his forehead. He stepped back in and bent down to take the shirt and the tie.

“Those are ruined. I will go and throw them out.”

Raizel nodded, mentally bidding his goodbyes to the garments. It was a really good shirt.

Frankenstein stepped over the threshold, but he stopped short, his movements uncertain. Raizel saw him squaring his shoulders and in three long strides Frankenstein was right next to him, kneeling, so their eyes would be at the same level.

There was a hand on Raizel’s cheek, its thumb ghosting over his lips, which parted, the hot breath against Frankenstein’s cooled skin. It was unusual, since it was Raizel, whose hands always were lacking the heat.

But Frankenstein’s eyes, they were warm. Not able to wait any longer, the blonde closed the distance, their bodies connecting.

The kiss was chaste and short. Their lips parted their ways after a few moments, but their faces remained close. Raizel felt Frankenstein resting his forehead against his, noses brushing.

“I am going to make a few calls. I may be gone for a couple of minutes. Will you manage?”

Raizel nodded and Frankenstein stood up, the red shirt still in his hands. He was just about to leave, when Raizel’s eyes widened at him and he beckoned the boy to come closer, who was confused, yet intrigued, so he obliged, leaning in.

A wet hand caressed his forehead and it took a moment for Frankenstein to realize, what Raizel was doing, as he repeatedly stuck his hand into the water, rubbing off the blood and returned to Frankenstein’s face, cleaning his nose and cheeks.

“Thank you…” he whispered, a small smile on his face, “I will be back soon” and he left, closing the door, leaving Raizel alone.

The light buzzed over his head as he took a deep breath and slipped under the water, the blood painting it pink. The images from before swam in front of his eyes, the stench of cigarettes and cheap alcohol stuck to him like a thistle.

Suddenly there was a bang. Raizel emerged from the water, his eyes scanning the area. His heart was beating too fast. He looked and looked and was ready to step out of the bath, to see if the owner of two black beady eyes had returned to him, when his eyes landed on the sink and he sighed in relief - a tube of toothpaste had fallen into it, probably after it slid off its uneven surface. Raizel sank back in.

The water had turned red, the light barely shining through it. It was beautiful, almost, if not for the fact that he was soaking in a gym teacher’s blood, whose body probably was already found by a poor soul, who won’t forget it for the rest of their lives. Raizel swallowed - how is he going to explain this, how is he going to explain this without sounding insane, without worrying his uncle and without prompting him to send Raizel to a therapy, which he had successfully evaded til this very moment? He did not want to think about it, so he just laid there, underwater, holding his breath.

A dark humanoid shadow appeared over him and this time his heart almost stopped, his hands grabbing the sides of the bath as he lifted himself up. _It came to him…_

The bathroom was empty, and the light kept buzzing over his head.

********************************************************************

“Fucking hell! That. Fucking. Bitch!” Frankenstein kicked the body, the veins around his eyes darkened. The storage room was pitch black, but with his enhanced vision he saw the blood, now cool, pooling around the body.

“She is getting bold, isn’t she?” Tesamu asked, leaning in doorway, watching as the older demon paced in the tiny room, his fangs sinking into his thumb, murmuring silent curses, profanity tumbling over his lips.

“I see you fried the cameras,” Tesamu continued, pointedly glancing to the corner, where a seemingly unscathed security camera was located, but he knew that the insides of it was damaged beyond repair. And so was its memory card with its contents.

“I might have ruined everything that was attached to the grid,” Frankenstein admitted, still circling the body.

“Oh, dear!” Tesamu fake-gasped, his plump hands theatrically covering his mouth, “hundreds of children will be left without proper education! No more PowerPoint slides, no more movies about abstinence and teenage pregnancy! Oh, the travesty!”

“Sarcasm does not suit you, Tesamu. Come, we need to get rid of this!” Frankenstein gestured at the body, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

“Or...you could just set it on fire? Like you usually do?” Tesamu suggested, but moved from his place, coming to stand next to Frankenstein.

“The body needs to go and so does the blood.”

“What?! You want me to possess a janitor and take a mop and a bucket?!”

“You...” Frankenstein snarled, his eyes pitch black, “could possess Miss Universe herself, I don’t care, just get rid of the body and blood!”

“Okay....and I burn the school down before or after I get rid of the body?”

Frankenstein growled, lifted the demon child by his collar.

“No additional damage...just the body” he hissed, but Tesamu just grinned, winking at him.

“I was just messing with you! But you know, we will need to discuss my stay on Earth, because, obviously, I-”

“You are not even above child labour, are you?” A soft female voice came from behind, making both blondes to turn their heads.

“What are YOU doing here!?” Frankenstein spat, releasing the boy, who fell back to the ground, right on his feet. Tesamu brushed an invisible speck of dust off his shoulder, a smug grin on his face.

“Well...” Woman’s heels clicked as she sauntered towards them. She briefly glanced at the corpse, grimacing at its smell, “...I saw that the Gates of Hell were left unguarded and since Charlie is yours, I immediately came to notify its owner!”

“His name is not Charlie!”

“Hmm...he looks like a Charlie to me...” the woman mused, twirling the strand of her light brown hair.

“Charlie? Who is Charlie?” Tesamu asked.

“The hellhound, little one.” The beautiful woman said, her pink eyes softening at the child.

“His name is not Charlie...” Frankenstein repeated himself, his fists clenched. Those two…jumping on his very last intact nerve.

“Huh? I call him Buster!”

“None of those are his names!” Frankenstein almost screamed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Get on with it!” He snapped his fingers, pointing towards the teacher. Tesamu sighed, but obliged, raising his hand to levitate the body upwards, before it burst into the flames, the smell of burnt flesh and fat hanging in the air.

“Great and now the floor!”

Whining and cursing, Tesamu moved past the woman, who ruffled his golden locks before he disappeared in his quest for finding something that would help him to clean up Frankenstein’s mess.

“Hellhounds are not meant to watch over weak humans.”

“Thank you for your input. You may now take your leave, Lunark.”

“Just what are you doing?” Lunark ignored him, her fiery eyes boring holes in Frankenstein’s skull, “Are you trying to set the Guinness World record for longest foreplay ever? Just fuck, feed and flee. Three golden F’s, Frankenstein, your name being the fourth.”

Frankenstein snorted, his eyes glued to the bloody floorboards, but did not respond.

“You need to deal with her, or she will deal with you. It’s no secret that she wants to get rid of you.” Lunark sighed and stepped closer, her pristine white boots avoiding the blood.

“Not the first, not the last.”

“She is gathering demons. Gradeus, Haydn, Gorma. Even some humans.”

“Humans are weak. You said it yourself.”

“Yours is. But hers have knowledge and weapons.” Lunark said, a tension in her jaw. When Frankenstein failed to indulge her, she continued, ”stop fooling around and bring them back to hell.”

“Did...He asked you to come here?” Frankenstein finally looked at her, his eyes blue once again. Somewhere down the hallway the sound of rustling was heard. Tesamu might have found a mop and a bucket.

“He has not returned to Hell. No one knows, where he is...”

“Great...”

“Unofficially you are in charge now.”

“Grreaatt...” Frankenstein sighed.

“Deal with Ignes. Before it escalates.” And she was gone, leaving only a trail of black smoke.

********************************************************************

When Frankenstein returned to Raizel’s home, there was a car in the driveway and a light in the windows. The uncle and cousin were home. Entering through the front door was out of the question.

A whine came from his left, a puff of hot breath tickling his skin. The huge black dog licked his hand, its glowing red eyes looking at Frankenstein, wiggling his tail.

“No problems here?” The dog growled in answer, even shaking its head.

“Good,” Frankenstein patted him, “I’m gonna bring you some souls later, yes, I will!” He scratched its chin, earning him a headbutt from the creature. He laughed, but then looked around, searching for prying eyes. It would be an eerie sight for a human, watching as this man laughed and talked with empty air. Only supernatural beings could see the hellhounds. Well, and those who were about to die.

The sound of splashing water brought him back. Raizel had finished his bath. He needs to get in.

His body morphed into a black smoke and he flew up into the air and right through the window, landing himself in Raizel’s room. He barely managed to change back, when Raizel opened the bathroom door, wrapped in a white towel, the drops of water dripping down his pale thighs. _Fuck._

“You were gone for a while.” Raizel said and maybe, maybe to Frankenstein his tone sounded a bit accusatory.

“I...met an old friend.” That was the truth. Lunark and he go way back.

“Here?”

“Yeah!” Frankenstein grinned, “Small world!”

Raizel looked at him for a moment, but then nodded and went to open his closet.

“Oh!” Frankenstein jumped into Raizel’s bed, face first. He may be a vile demon, yet he still was a gentleman.

He heard the rustling of the clothes and the sound of closet being shut. He cracked his eye open and saw Raizel, fully clothed, standing next to bed.

“What is going to happen now?” Raizel asked, his fingers fidgeting. Frankenstein rolled on his back, facing the ceiling. It was impossible to escape his questions.

“You are going to sleep,” he said after a moment of silence.

“Frankenstein, that man-”

“He was depressed, suicidal. It was not your fault, that he tried to kill himself.”

“...Tried?...Frankenstein...” Raizel sat on the bed, looking down at him, “He killed himself. There was so much blood. He can’t-”

“His injury only seemed fatal. I’m sure, he will be fine. Sleep.” He pulled Raizel towards him, letting him to rest his head on his chest. He threaded his fingers through the raven coloured locks, still damp from the bath and slowly started to absorb the energy from him. His anxiety fed Frankenstein, while the boy on his chest became more and more drowsy, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier by each moment.

“Should I leave?” Frankenstein whispered. The answer did not matter - he would stay here no matter what. Raizel’s answer would only determine the form he would take.

For a moment Raizel laid silent and if not for his senses, he would have thought that the boy had already fallen asleep. Yet, the heart beat a bit too fast.

“No. Stay.”

Frankenstein grinned and placed a kiss to the crown of his head, his arms wrapped tight around the body. The heart calmed and soon Raizel’s breathing evened out as he found himself floating away in a dreamless sleep.

The light in the bathroom turned on and the door creaked open. Frankenstein chuckled and raised his hand, turning the light off, throwing the dark-haired shadow in the darkness. With a flick of his wrist, he shut the door.

“Fuck off.”


	6. Dude, Where's My (S)car?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get in loser, we're going to celebrate Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep...another Christmas chapter...in spring...sue me.
> 
> As always, thanks to Myiuri for beta-reading!

"When I saw those darlings, I immediately knew that you guys are going to love them!" His uncle grinned proudly as he presented two, expensive looking black boxes, a red ribbon meticulously tied around them. He and Raskreia shared a look, before their hands moved to grasp the small items.

"Open them! Open!" They barely managed to get a proper hold of the boxes, when the uncle was literally jumping up and down, his long blonde hair swaying from side to side, deep red eyes on the pair.

"They are... exquisite." Raskreia had already opened her box, her slender index finger caressing the engraving on one of the earrings. The polished silver reflected the reds and greens coming from their Christmas tree as she put them on.

"Aw, my little princess!" Uncle squeaked, his eyes becoming dangerously wet, "I remember when you were just this tall -" he bent down, gesturing at his knee, "you always sneaked into your Mother's room, rummaging through her jewellery! You found all the necklaces she had and put them all on, barely able to hold your head straight! And then - Raizel, why haven't you opened yours?!" uncle put his hands on his hips, pouting.

Raizel quickly pulled at the ribbon and opened the box. Two tiny rubies stared at him, embedded into silver crosses, their tips looking so sharp that they could cut his skin, if he was not careful enough.

"Well?" Uncle watched him, vibrating with joy.

"They are beautiful. Thank you."

His uncle turned into a blur and then he and Raskreia were trapped in his arms.

" I can't believe this is our last Christmas together! Oh, what am I going to do?!" he wailed into their ears, "All alone, in these four walls!"

"We will visit, Father…" Raskreia sighed.

"All alone!" he ignored her, squeezed them even closer, "What...what if I die in here?" 

He and Raskreia barely suppressed a sigh, yet his cousin could not stop her eyes from rolling.

"That can happen, you know?! What if I choke on ramen and suffocate?! What if they find my decomposing body in a compromising position? I can not die, while looking uncool, I don't want the whole Lukedonia talking smack about me as they lower me to my grave. Speaking of that, I actually might want to be cremated. I once saw on the Google-"

"We have a present for you." Raskreia interrupted his spiralling into a pit of the despair and they both could finally breathe as they were released from his grasp.

"Oh, you kids did not have to get anything for me, you know!" the man said one thing, yet his eyes screamed another, when they saw the package in Raskreia's hands, wrapped in a golden gift paper. It was their gift to him, yet Raizel had no idea what his cousin had bought, since she said that she will deal with it herself.

"Merry Christmas...Dad."

"Merry Christmas, uncle."

Scraps of paper covered the plush carpet as uncle torn the wrapping off, making a mess of their living room.

"Oh, I wonder what it is!~" he sang, uncovering his present, a very colourful, very warm-looking ,not... particularly stylish sweater. If Raizel put it mildly.

It was horrendous. Neckline and the ends of the sleeves were covered with bright red faux fur. A bunch of pockets had been sewn on, most of them askew. Raizel glanced at Raskreia, his eyes voicing the question "Where did you get it?"

"Doesn't matter." Girl hissed through her teeth. Meanwhile, her father had already put on the sweater, his hands reaching into the pockets.

"Oh, those are my favourite!" A tiny bag of gummy bears was in his hand, "what are those? Tickets to Gabriel Iglesias comedy show?! I love that fella!" He kept pulling out various stuff from his pockets. A miniature bottle of whiskey, a small pocketknife, a tiny book, which must be some kind of dictionary. "Hmm...what's this?" Uncle reached into the pocket, the one on the left side of his chest and pulled out three figurines. Three angels. Three suspiciously familiar angels.

"For your collection." Raskreia said, a small smile on her face, watching as her father arranged the figurines on his palm and inspected them closer. Two smaller ones, male and female, had black hair, girl's much longer than the boy's, just as long as the third angel's, which stood taller, it's blonde mane wrapped around its body.

"Are they custom made?! This is really us?!"

"Yes."

The hug this time was much tighter than the previous one and their cheeks werecovered with kisses.

"Thank you, this is the best! Oh, and this thing-" uncle released them to do a little twirl, "is amazing. Very avant-garde! I am so going to wear it for, oh, we are out of mulled wine, excuse me!" He grabbed their glasses and disappeared in the kitchen.

"That was...very thoughtful of you."

"Obviously," Raskreia said, her face void of any emotions. Still, there was a hint of proudness in her voice. "You owe me 200 dollars."

*****************************************************************************************

They had almost finished their Christmas dinner, when the sound of a car honking split the air, ear piercing and obnoxious. Uncle pulled the curtain aside, to see, who and why was causing the noise.

"It's Shinwoo! And that's...I guess the gift from his father, mmm, very nice, I had a similar one, when I was young…I once even had a lovely night with your-"

"I will open the door." Raskreia rushed to the door, before she even heard the end of the sentence. Raizel, all of the sudden, become quite captivated by his earrings, even putting one in. 

"Raizel, you have visitors!"

He rose from the couch and went to the front door, where stood no one else, but Frankenstein himself, wrapped in his dark coat, wearing a matching pair of gloves.

"Merry Christmas, Raizel!" He smiled widely; apples of his cheeks kissed by the chilly air.

"Merry Christmas, Frankenst-"

"Who is this, Raizel?" His uncle appeared behind him, still wearing that abomination of a sweater. Frankenstein's eyes widened at the sight of it, taking in the eye blinding colours and its distastefully done tailoring. But one blink and his shock was gone as he looked back to Raizel, waiting for his response. For his answer to his uncle's question.

"He…" What was he even supposed to say? They had not even had a chance to talk things over, the events of past week not gracing them with a moment to spare. And now he was placed in a spotlight, his uncle's eyes boring into them both, while Frankenstein just...stood there. Not. Helping. At. All.

"He is a classmate of mine." That was not a lie, yet he saw Frankenstein lifting his eyebrow at him and the silence behind his back promised no good as well.

" A classmate? Ah, I believe proper introductions are in order then!" He extended his hand and Frankenstein did the same. They shook them.

"Frankenstein Lee, sir."

"A pleasure! I am the Mayor of this city."

"Which part of that is your name, if I may ask?" 

"You may…" uncle said smugly, leaning into the doorway, crossing his arms, "but I won't tell you. I must not be named, you know."

A long sigh from inside reached Raizel's ears and he had to summon all of his willpower to keep his own from leaving his lips. Uncle and his antics. Embarrassing, but sometimes amusing...but mostly embarrassing.

"Like Lord Voldemort?" Thankfully, Frankenstein seemed to be entertained by his relative…

"Exactly! I see you are man of culture as well! And Lord…" uncle scratched his chin, "I like the sound of it! You can call me that!"

The mirth left Frankenstein's eyes, "Let's stick to the Mayor."

"Merry Christmas, sir!" Shinwoo yelled from his car, the window rolled down. Next to him sat Yuna, who waved at them, mouthing her greeting.

"Merry Christmas, kids! That's a neat ride Shinwoo! Yours?"

"Yeah! Dad gave it to me for Christmas! Brand new! 228 horsepower can reach 60 miles per hour in five seconds! Come on, Rai, let's go for a drive!"

"He pestered all of us in the group chat," Frankenstein said exasperatedly, "Suyi and Ikhan got lucky, since they are away with their families."

"Go, Raizel, have fun!" Uncle pushed his jacket into his hands and shoved Raizel into Frankenstein's arms, who barely managed to catch the boy before he fell.

"Shinwoo, promise you will be careful!"

"Hell, yeah!"

"Language!"

"Heck, yeah?"

"That's better!"

Raizel put on his jacket and together with Frankenstein they walked to the red car. Blond rushed forwards to open the door for him.

"Thank you." Raizel got inside, basking in the warmth of the salon. Frankenstein closed the door and went to the other side of the vehicle and sat next to him, trying to fit in his long legs.

"Can't you move the damn seat, Shinwoo?!" He hissed at the red hair, who ignored him as he was fooling around with the radio, switching from mournful ballads to a vulgar rap, only for Yuna to change the station for something less... expressive.

“Alright, kids! A road trip it is! I know a pretty neat place near the lake. Marshmallows, a bonfire and ghost stories.” Shinwoo said, shifting into first gear, guiding the car back to road.

“Ghost stories? Shinwoo, it’s Christmas.” Yuna said, rummaging through her bag.

“Doesn’t matter. A good ghost story doesn’t hurt. And besides, this time of the year is kinda sappy, we need to do something about it.”

“Can’t believe I am saying this...” Frankenstein started, but then noticed Raizel’s struggle with the seatbelt and joined him to help. With his assistance, they managed to click it in, “...but I agree with you.”

“You don’t celebrate Christmas, Frankenstein?” Yuna turned her head, her question covered in disbelief.

“Different religion, is it?” Frankenstein did not even had a chance to open his mouth, when the red hair continued, “I thought so. That’s how you managed to skip Crombel’s lectures. By the way, Ikhan needs an advice for that - poor lad has been trying for weeks to get rid of them. He keeps bitchin’ about them all the time and, Yuna, pass me Cola, I don’t really understand, why is he getting his panties in such a twist - you don’t have to listen there, you can even sleep and the best part - no homework. That’s a heaven, if the priest once decides to ask me about that. Heaven. Yuna? Cola?”

“It’s not here.” She whined, zipping her bag shut, “nor are the marshmallows and the chocolate or the cookies. I took the wrong bag!”

“Yuna!”

“Look, there is the gas station! Let’s stop here. Do you guys want something?” She asked and after receiving a polite refusal from both got out of the car with Shinwoo in tow.

“Interesting choice of material.” Frankenstein had his earring, the one Raizel had already forgotten about, between his fingers , “Cold iron.”

“I believe it is silver?” Raizel said, feeling the leather of Frankenstein’s glove caressing his skin.

“They look similar. Especially, if one molds and polishes iron very well. At least, it will match to this...” Raizel felt the earring swinging as Frankenstein released it, his hand reaching into the coat to pull out a long velvet box, burgundy coloured.

“Frankenstein...” Raizel whispered, realizing the meaning of this, “I...did not get anything for you.”

“Oh, it’s alright!” Frankenstein laughed, , “It’s just something I wanted for you to have. You do not even have to think about it as a Christmas present. Here.” He lifted the lid, revealing a necklace. At the end of it was a pendant, a pentagram, encircled by a ring of flames. And in the middle of it - a ruby. Just like the one he had on his earrings, only a bit bigger. Even material wise the chain and pendant looked the same. Speak of the coincidences…

Gingerly, he took the hold of the necklace, the pentagram swaying in circles.

“It’s...for protection...that thing...” Frankenstein pointed to it.

“What will it protect me from?” 

“...From bad... things. May I?” His fingers joined Raizel’s and he nudged with his head at brunette’s direction. He nodded and shifted in his seat or at least tried to, since the seatbelt was still hugging him tightly.

Frankenstein took the necklace from him. His hands went around Raizel’s neck, the pendant a noticeable weight once Frankenstein clasped the chain together.

“Here you go!” Frankenstein did a once over and satisfied, he closed the lid of the box, putting it back into his coat.

“...Thank you...” Raizel leaned closer, trying to convey his gratitude as much as he could.

“Don’t mention it.” Frankenstein mirrored his movement, his breath on Raizel’s lips, which parted on the instinct. His tongue scarcely got to meet Frankenstein’s when the car shook and Shinwoo fell into his seat.

They separated, their skin flushed. Inconspicuously, Raizel smoothed the non-existent wrinkles on their clothing, while Frankenstein arranged his curls, which Raizel, for shame, had failed to tousle. Maybe later.

*****************************************************************************************

“So, guys, you heard about Jake?”

Next to him Frankenstein went stiff as a board, yet his tone was light as he murmured a quick ‘yeah’. Raizel glanced at him, but, unlike other times, now Frankenstein had chosen to evade his eyes, instead opting for looking out the window, where nothing else, but trees were, the landscape unchanging.

“I knew it. The guy was in mafia.”

“He was not in mafia, Shinwoo.”

“Then he owed to mafia. Probably for all the drugs.”

“Han Shinwoo!” Yuna chided him.

“What are you talking about, Shinwoo?” Raizel asked, uncharacteristically curious. For the past week, his sleep had been fragile, forcing him to wake up every hour, to find his heart running a marathon. Sometimes it stuttered, when it heard a weird noise coming from his bathroom and sometimes it almost stopped when he mistook a mere shadow for a tall, grey skinned man.

“You know, Jake of the House Worstteacherever, First of His Name, Breaker of School Rules, Father of Cigarette Butts, Ruler of-”

“Very funny, Shinwoo! The teacher has been missing!” Yuna looked back at Raizel, “No one knows where he is. That’s weird.”

Raizel looked at Frankenstein, who just shrugged his shoulders, looking quite bored with their conversation:

“Maybe he realised that teaching was not his passion?”

“Damn, right! And so he chose to-”

“SHINWOO, LOOK OUT!”

Last thing Raizel remembered was his face being buried in Frankenstein’s chest, blonde’s arms coming to cover his neck and shoulder, Yuna’s screams muffled by the screeching of metal and glass breaking. And then...nothing...


	7. Prey's Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein and Raizel almost get cockblocked by death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!  
The next chapter is here thanks to all your motivational comments! :)  
As always its betaread by ours truly - Myiuri! She also said that I should mention that the characters you are about to see in this chapter are these guys https://noblesse.fandom.com/wiki/Jung_Hansu https://noblesse.fandom.com/wiki/Charles (yeah, we did not remember them either)
> 
> Also, she told me that scenes here reminded her of The Price of Freedom, so I hope you didnt read that one. (I just love writing the car crashes! Sadly, they all end up the same!)
> 
> Enough babbling, enjoy the chapter!

The blanket of steel tightly hugged his frame, tiny shards of glass embedded into his skin, only for his power to push them back out, his skin mending before his eyes. 

The car had landed itself on its wheels, making it much easier for Frankenstein to evaluate the situation. Three heartbeats, not counting his, were present, allowing him to experience a shadow of relief before he felt something hot trickle down his neck. Blood. Not his.

He still had his arms wrapped around Raizel, his smaller body flush against his. Once he had seen the other car coming in fast, certain that they won't be left unharmed, he had pulled Raizel towards him, shielding him from the impact. Yet, it was painfully obvious that he had failed to do so.

"Raizel?" He gently pushed at raven haired beauty's shoulders to look at him properly. His eyes were closed, his skin void of any colour, except for the sickening red, that painted the right side of his head, dampening his hair and dirtying his cheek.

"Raizel?!" 

He felt Raizel's heart, strong and steady, and his breath was warm on Frankenstein's cheek. Alive, still alive. _It is fine. This is fine. _Frankenstein repeated the mantra in his head and gingerly brushed Raizel's hair aside, to reveal a deep cut on his forehead.

_Here goes nothing_, Frankenstein thought to himself and removed his gloves. Healing was no longer his forte yet let him be damned (again) if he does not try.

His fingers hovered over the wound, the dark energy from their tips pouring into the injury, slowly, but surely stitching the skin.

"Mmm?" 

The dark power evaporated, the wound only a shallow gash now.

"Franken...stein?" His red eyes were unfocused, and he blinked slowly.

"I am here. It is alright. How are you feeling?"

Raizel did not answer him as his fingers fidgeted with his seatbelt, pathetic attempts of unbuckling it.

"Let me."

It was jammed, so Frankenstein simply tore the belt.

"...Guys?"

To be frank, Frankenstein had absolutely forgotten about Yuna and Shinwoo, his attention solely focused on Raizel, who was reaching out for his friends, mindful of the glass and blood, which covered them both.

"They are unconscious. We need to get out."

The warped metal that once was the door fell off its hinges as Frankenstein elbowed it. He stepped outside and bent down to assist Raizel, who moved across the seats to reach the exit. Slowly, he got out of the vehicle, his legs wobbling.

"Raizel?"

"...I...feel...sick…" boy winced, his hand covering his eyes.

"It must be a concussion. Sit down." 

Raizel knelt to the ground, his back against the mangled car, his eyes still closed.

"Try not to fall asleep, okay?" Silence. "Raizel?"

"...Okay."

Blonde fished the phone out of his pocket and dialled a number. One ring. Two rings.

"911. What's your emergency?"

As Frankenstein provided the dispatcher with the necessary information with phone tucked between his ear and shoulder, he moved to get out the rest of the gang. 

Shinwoo laid unmoving, his face covered in cuts, his left leg bent at an odd angle. Frankenstein placed his body on the ground and then turned his attention to the girl, who looked far worse.

"Come here." Glass was stuck in her skin, blood oozing out her cheek. She moaned as Frankenstein unbuckled her seatbelt, but otherwise showed no signs of waking up.

After placing Yuna down, he shook off his coat, covering her with it. He had become quite fond of her.

"Alright. Help is on the way. Please stay there."

Frankenstein thanked the dispatcher and after they hung up, he did the same.

"Ambulance is going to be here soon. How are you holding up?" No answer. "Raizel?" Still nothing.

His skin was white as the sheet, a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead. He was trembling and Frankenstein started to regret lending his coat to the girl.

"Raizel?!" He slid his hands down his boyfriend's arms, warming the air around him with his power. The shivering did not stop. _Shit_.

"Raizel!" He lightly patted him on the cheek. When he saw no reaction, he tapped a bit harder.

"Wake up!" A slap and Raizel's eyes flew wide open, a red mark forming on his cheek.

"I am sorry, so sorry, darling!" He breathed his apologies, his lips soothing the irritated skin, "Just try not to fall asleep. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Groggily Raizel obliged, his eyelids raising. His pupils were dilated - it was getting dark, so they may have been adjusting to the lighting. But he was not ready to take the risk.

It roared and coughed behind his back, a pair of bright yellow eyes glowing in the dark, bright and jarring. The black Jeep had a small dent on its hood, but otherwise the car was unscathed and so must be its driver and passengers as it was being put in reverse. And then the tires turned and screamed when the driver floored it.

"Oh, no, you did not…"

**********************************************************************************

"Fucking hell, my Ma is going to fucking kill me!"

"Hansu, she won't even notice it. She barely remembers that she owns this one."

"Fucking hope so, Charles!" The dark-haired boy hissed, his hand reaching for the bottle. He took a mouthful, the liquor burning his throat.

"My house is the closest, take us there." Smoke come out of Charles' mouth, blunt between his fingers. "I have some tools in my garage, maybe we can fix this…"

"What if they saw us?! What then? Can fix that!?"

"Then…" Smoke filled the saloon, "Your Ma will call her lawyer and save your ass. You know the drill. Hey, want one?" Charles pulled out two white pills, presenting them to Hansu.

"Nah, I took one already."

"More for me then." The bulkier man swallowed them both, licking his dry lips.

"Hello, boys!"

The Jeep came to a halt and the driver, Hansu, turned around, his dark, glazed eyes meeting Frankenstein's bright and focused ones.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Are you tripping, Hansu?" The other guy also turned around. He blinked slowly and then a snow-white smile spread across his face, contrasting with his chocolate skin.

"Damn, not bad! I am more into ladies, but I think I could make you scream."

"Mmm…" Frankenstein smiled, the sweetness of it poisonous, "I bet I could make you scream louder." 

Fiery tongues licked at Charles body, his tank top melting into his skin as he thrashed and cried.

“AHHHH!!!”

“What the fuck?!” Hansu reached over, his hands hitting Charles, trying to slap away the fire.

“POUR A WATER ON ME, YOU IDIOT!”

“Here,” Frankenstein passed the driver their half-emptied bottle and watched in pleasure as the smaller man poured the liquor on his buddy, feeding the flames.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” The seat underneath him caught on fire as well, steadily moving closer to Hansu, who furiously tried to kick his door open, not knowing that Frankenstein had made sure that they will be left closed.

“Come on! COME ON!”

His friend had fallen silent, the remaining skin tissue still burning, dark ash covering his body. Hansu, the desperate bastard, on the other hand could not shut up, screaming and cursing. The glass of the window shattered, and he removed his seatbelt, ready to crawl through the opening. Frankenstein grabbed him by his collar, roughly pulling him back, their eyes locking in the rear-view mirror.

“Where the _fuck _do you think you are going_?_”

“Please...” the boy whimpered, his gel-soaked hair in disarray, “I can...” he licked his lips, “give you money. Lots of it! Just say how much!” _This piece of shit. _Frankenstein’s blood boiled in the same temperature as the flames had done, the veins around his eyes darkening.

“What...the...” The fear. It nourished him. It gave him strength. And those guys had provided him with enough. They no longer sparked any joy. The faint sound of the sirens also urged him to hurry up. He just wanted to see Raizel.

“No amount of the money...” his voice was a low, dangerous whisper, “will change the fact...” he leaned forwards, his hand into Hansu’s greasy, sweat drenched hair, “that you...” he grabbed a fistful of his hair, keeping the eye contact.

“...P-Please...”

“ALMOST!” His head met the steering wheel with a loud crack.

“KILLED!” Frankenstein pulled him back, only to slam him back again. Blood covered his face.

“MY!” Hansu greeted the wheel again, white bone peeked out from his forehead.

“BOYFRIEND!” His brains were scattered all around the dashboard, his eye almost popped out from his skull.

“See you in hell, gentlemen.”

Sirens had become louder, the sky behind him painted in red and blue.

**********************************************************************************

Nurses and doctors hurried past him as he walked down the sterilized hallway, his coat hanging on his arm. The kids had been taken care of, their wounds cleaned and stitched, their bones coaxed back into the position by skilful hands, slowly mending themselves. They will be fine. Not like he cares.

There was an unattended medical trolley, filled with sanitizers, face masks, bandages and brand-new band-aids, which were taken by Frankenstein as he walked by, whistling a festive tune. He opened one and slapped it on his forehead, simultaneously locking the knee and ankle of his left leg. Frankenstein was not able to escape having his x-ray taken, nurses praising the God for this miracle, which had left his body intact.

“My leg kinda hurts...” he had flashed a smile at them, his jaw clenched. A human could have died, so faking a limp almost seemed like the right way. And the least suspicious way.

Frankenstein had reached Raizel’s room, but hearing a familiar voice made his steps slower and he hid behind the door, out of the view.

“Does it hurt? Are you sleepy? Do you want something to eat?! I can get you that jello they have here.” Raizel’s uncle fussed over his nephew, while his daughter stood next to him, her arms crossed.

“No, thank you.”

“Are you certain? It looked rather appetizing.”

“Are you sure you are not the one who wants it the most?” Raskreia asked him, obviously not caring for the answer. She knew it. Frankenstein knew it. Everyone else in this hospital knew it.

“...I will steal one...How is your head?”

“Better.” Raizel replied and it did not escape Frankenstein’s attention that his voice wavered. Still weak.

“Doctor said that they are going to keep you here for three nights,” Raskreia talked, her voice commanding and steady, “try to pull yourself together by that time.”

Frankenstein did not hear Raizel say anything, yet he could swear he felt his smile.

“Hmm? What’s this?” he heard the Mayor ask.

“...A gift...”

“From whom?”

“...Frankenstein...” Raizel told his uncle. _I wonder if he will be able to put pieces together, _Frankenstein mused. Friends give gifts to each other all the time. But rare and expensive ones like this usually came from someone dearer. _Dear, _the insides of Frankenstein’s stomach tickled, the feeling unknown to him.

“Interesting choice of material.”

“...Cold iron.”

“I know...” The way his uncle said that made Frankenstein’s skin itch, like thousands of ants were marching over his arms and back. And what about it? Old bugger knew his craft. Boo-hoo, he was not completely incompetent.

“And a very peculiar design...”

They talked a bit more, eventually both taking their leave. Right after they vanished from his view, he slipped into the room, where Raizel laid on a bed, white sheets covering his body, bandages in the same colour wrapped around his head.

“Hey.”

“Hi, Frankenstein.” Raizel’s said, drugs in his system slurring his speech. Frankenstein was by his side in an instant, his hands clasping Raizel’s, his skin cold as Frankenstein brought it to his lips, kissing each knuckle.

“You scared me.”

“My apologies.” Raizel said, a teasing glint in his eyes, “Come here.” He beckoned Frankenstein with his free hand, who obliged immediately, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Raizel wrapped his arms around Frankenstein’s neck, his fingers sinking into golden tresses, pulling him closer. Frankenstein’s hand went to rest on Raizel’s chest, feeling his heart beating like a hummingbird.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better...” Raizel licked at Frankenstein’s lips, goading them to open, which they gladly did, “my head still hurts, but it is bearable.” they parted, their breaths mingling, “are you in pain?” Frankenstein shook his head, brushing his nose against Raizel’s.

“I am alright. So are Shinwoo and Yuna. They are resting right now, and I believe they will have to stay here longer than you.” 

Raizel nodded, his eyelids drooping, but his gaze never leaving Frankenstein:

“You protected me.”

“I would be a fool if I didn’t.”

“I wish I had done the same for you...” Raizel reached out, his trembling fingers ghosting over his bandage, “you did so much for us - me, Shinwoo, Yuna. I wish I could return the favour.”

“Don’t think about it...” Frankenstein brushed his knuckles over Raizel’s cheek, the skin there warm, “all that matters that you are alright, that’s all I need.”

They sat quiet for a moment, comfortable in their shared silence. Raizel’s eyelids became heavier by each moment and when Frankenstein thought that he had fallen asleep, they flew wide open.

“It sort of protected me as well.”

“What?” Frankenstein asked, confusion on his face, but when he saw Raizel reaching to his bedside table, grabbing his necklace, Frankenstein could not stop a smile forming on his face. Raizel was wrong - it was not an universal multitool, a Swiss Army Knife, that would protect him from any injuries or death. It’s only purpose - protecting him from demons, not allowing any of his kind to take a permanent residency in his body. Raizel was not a free real estate.

“Frankenstein?”

“Mmm?”

Raizel took his hand, rotating it, so his palm faced upwards, “It would make me less anxious if you had it with you.”

“No, no, it’s yours, I can’t-” Frankenstein’s eyes widened as he realized what Raizel was implying, “I got it for you-” Raizel placed the necklace into his palm, where his skin met the cold iron and burst into flames.

“Fuck!”

“Frankenstein!”

The necklace dropped back into Raizel’s lap, who watched Frankenstein nursing his hand, discomfort unhidden on his face.

“Frankenstein, what happened?”

Blonde’s eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes scrunched shut, lips curled into a snarl. Frankenstein had quite long canines.

“Just...an allergic reaction. I have a sensitive skin.”

“Your skin...it burned...”

“What? No!” Frankenstein laughed a forced laugh, “Just an allergy. I think you might be tired. I will come tomorrow.”

“Frankenstein...”

“Sleep tight, love!” Frankenstein quickly kissed him on the forehead, “And wear the necklace. Unless you want to hurt me...”


	8. There's Something About Marie Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel simply cannot catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter?! And so soon?! Yes,I am surprised myself. As always kudos and thanks to my betareader Myuiri!

"Are you comfy?" His uncle asked after he was done fluffing Raizel's pillow. Raizel nodded, not daring to open his eyes - his room kept spinning in circles, a sick version of a carnival's carousel, only instead of feeling excitement he felt the nausea forming inside his stomach, slowly climbing upwards.

"Here is your water. And your pills. But you can take the next ones after 4 hours, don't overdo it!"

Raizel heard his curtains being drawn shut, the late morning's sun hidden behind the dark cloth.

"Try to catch some z's!"

"...Alright…"

The doors closed and Raizel heard his uncle walking away and then going down the stairs. Only then he sighed, the familiar scent of his room and the weighted blanket bringing him to heaven. What a shame, that his head kept drawing him back to Earth, the pounding pain counting each second.

His hands unconsciously had travelled to his chest, unbuttoning the shirt. He dragged his long fingers across the cold metal, feeling it's form, tracing its patterns.  _ Unless you want to hurt me.  _ Frankenstein wanted him to keep it, more importantly - to wear it. That evening Raizel had made a desperate attempt to show Frankenstein how grateful he is to him, how he treasures every moment they spend together and how much he wants Frankenstein to be safe as well, to have someone or something that looks out for him. That evening his noble gesture fell flat and he ended up hurting the one he cares about.

Frankenstein visited him every day, making sure to stop by Yuna and Shinwoo to check on them and then bring the good news to Raizel, when he had learned that their friends are healing well and will be sent home soon.

Frankenstein talked a lot. About their friends. About school. Even about Raizel's uncle, both wordlessly making their opinions about him known to each other. Frankenstein talked a lot, but he never wanted to utter a word about his hand.

He wore gloves. Even when he laced his fingers with Raizel's, the dark leather was there to separate them, its cold surface keeping Frankenstein's warmth away.

He had tried to ask, but Frankenstein had slalomed through his questions, only giving curt answers before steering the conversation elsewhere, his digits playing with Raizel's hair, fingertips massaging his head. And Raizel was gone - he leaned in to touch like a cat and it had not taken long before he had already forgotten about Frankenstein's injury.

But now he was back at home and there was no blonde, blue eyed, long legged distractions winking at him. That is when Raizel finally remembered that Frankenstein's hand had caught on  _ fire _ .

There were plenty of things that were unknown to Raizel, concepts and facts that had yet to reach his mind. However, he had sat through every single biology lesson and even though his mind tended to wander outside the classroom, Raizel was pretty certain that no allergic reactions resulted in flaming flesh. 

Blindly he reached for his phone, wincing as it had its brightness turned all the way up. Notifications informed him that he had missed out a rather engaging conversation which took place in the group chat. Seemed like Shinwoo was already at his best, throwing out an occasional joke here and there and even Yuna had reacted to a couple of them, probably balancing her phone in one hand, while her other was hidden inside the cast. Raizel was glad - after all they ended up hurting the most.

He tapped on his browser, being immediately taken to Google. It seemed silly, but Raizel was a curious creature by nature. The necklace had  _ burned _ Frankenstein. Although, Frankenstein was quick to dismiss his worries, the sight of his boyfriend wincing at the pain Raizel had involuntary caused filled him with guilt and he wanted to make up for it.

His thumb hovered over the keyboard as he tried to formulate the question. Did he even have a question?

Sighing, he wrote a couple of keywords and hit Enter. The results were...unhelpful… Apparently, searching for ’cold iron allergy' could only spit out websites about cold, iron and allergies, not always in that order.

Disappointed, Raizel scrolled down, headlines, similar to each other, filling his screen. He was about to give up, when one of them caught his attention.

**"Iron in folklore - Wikipedia"**

Teachers at school despised the site, dissatisfaction on their faces every time someone handed them their homework, which had the site mentioned as a source. But this page was his only hope.

Raizel clicked on it and started reading.

_ "Cold iron" is historically believed to repel, contain, or harm ghosts, fairies, witches, and other malevolent supernatural creatures. _

The corner of Raizel's lips lifted as he read it..He had not expected it,yet it provided him with great amusement. But Raizel was not looking for entertainment. He clicked away and went back to the search bar.

_ Cold iron fire _

Almost all of the results were the same as before. Raizel opened one link, his eyes skimming over the words. That is when one sentence in particular stood out.

_ Sometimes it's supposed to suck the magic out of The Fair Folk (similar to the way it sucks heat out of the body), usually accompanied with screams about how "it burns". _

That's it. Raizel had cracked it - Frankenstein is a fairy. Of course.

Raizel put the phone down, quietly giggling as he finally fell asleep.

*********************************

He cracked on eye open, the weird noise interrupting his dream. He closed it, hoping to see the continuation of the little movie that his mind had provided Raizel with.

Frankenstein had been whispering naughty little words to him, his hand creeping closer to Raizel's groin. He had almost unbuttoned Frankenstein's shirt all the way down when he suddenly woke up. And now he cannot fall asleep. Great. And now his pants have become quite tight. Lovely.

The sun was still shining, so it was not rain that had awakened him. The noise...it came from his desk, which was across the room.

The old Zenith radio, which his brother had bought from some guy, who was not aware of its real value, was on, the static coming out of its speakers. Did...he turned it on? Or did his uncle, hoping that the music would ease him to sleep?

Raizel stood up and went to turn it off, the horrible noise gone. He was still tired, so he turned around and-

The hissing returned. It was on again. Raizel switched it off again and stood there for a moment, his eyes on the knob. Nothing.

Only when his eyes left the device, it came to life again, this time the white noise accompanied with words, the voices changing every second. Radio tuner was going crazy, jumping from station to station.  _ It's broken,  _ Raizel concluded, his heart heavy. Brother had loved the radio and could tinker with it for hours, replacing the details or fixing the original ones. Raizel did not know how to do those things.

He turned it off and unplugged the power cord. Sleep had left him, so he combed his hair, buttoned his shirt and went downstairs to get a cup of tea.

_ "As it was mentioned before, pop idol Jung Hansu and his bodyguard were found burnt to death on 25th of December in his mother's car. For now, the cause of fire has yet to be revealed and local authorities are keeping their lips sealed about the details of the investigation. And now, the weather." _

Raizel heard the news anchor voice, void of any emotion, to become a lot livelier once he addressed the weatherwoman. He was about to head to the kitchen, when he heard his cousin speak.

"That was the same car that crashed into Shinwoo's?"

Raizel stopped, his left foot lifted in air.

"Yes."

"And it caught on fire?"

"Yes." Uncle said once again, sounding tense.

"And it caught on fire after it collided with the other car and then drove a couple of yards?"

"Seems possible."

"Then, why didn't they try to get out?"

"They would have tried, if they weren't already dea- oh, hey, Raizel, you are awake!" His uncle jumped in his seat, the smile on his face a bit too wide and stiff.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Hmm?" 

"The car...it was the one that hit us. And those people-"

"Very tragic, indeed! Don't think about it - I will make you some tea!"

Uncle ushered him into the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

"You said that they were already dead."

"Hmm?" Uncle played dumb once again. Raizel looked at him, his gaze persistent. The adult, feeling his nephew's stare, sighed, and turned to him:

"They were. Probably, because of the collision. They were going way over the speed limit and -"

"Yet, they drove away...after they hit us?"

"Oh, Raizel!" Uncle threw his arm around Raizel's shoulders, pulling him closer, "Life is full of mysteries, that's why it is so interesting! But do you know, what is the most interesting thing about it?" he tapped Raizel's nose, who just looked back at him, not gracing his uncle with an answer.

"Oh, come on, humour me! Is it  **A** -last season of The Bachelor? By the way, if you ask me, Lauren deserved better and Kelly can shove her brilliant ring where the sun does not shine. Or, maybe, it is variant  **B** \- that little yodelling kid in Walmart. Is he still popular? I love that little guy!"

The water had finished boiling, so Raizel moved out of his uncle's grasp, filling his cup with the water and added the sugar.

"Perhaps... it is variant  **C** , which is my favourite by the way! And it's the fact that you, Raizel, had gotten yourself a boyfriend!!!!"

The hand holding the spoon stilled and Raizel's face turned fifty shades of red. He did not dare to turn around, not ready to face the grinning Cheshire cat behind his back.

"Oh, dear! I just realized that we had not had **the** **talk** yet! I have to prepare myself!"

Cold sweat trickled down Raizel's back once he heard his uncle mention **the** **talk**. He was not aware what **the** **talk** entailed, but he was about one hundred percent sure that he wanted to avoid **the** **talk** at all costs.

"I am feeling tired. I think I will head to bed." And Raizel fled, leaving his cup of tea on the counter. 

"You should invite Frankenstein over! We need to discuss some rules!" Uncle shouted as Raizel was halfway up the stairs. He slipped in his room and closed the door. Here, he realised two things. Firstly, his uncle never answered his question. Secondly and most importantly - he knew about him and Frankenstein.

*******************************

_ Two weeks after _ .

"Excuse me! Coming through! Move your legs, Kim!" A certain red haired tornado of energy swept down the row, purposely hitting the sitting students with his crutches, finding a great delight in hearing their screams.

"Ow!"

"Watch it, Han!"

"You fuckin' piece of -"

"Hello, my fellow classmates!" Shinwoo fell into seat next to Raizel's, stretching and yawning.

"You already look better, Shinwoo!" Yuna said, cast on her arm covered in colourful drawings.

"I feel better! And how about you?"

"It's alright, I guess," Yuna shrugged, "my ribs still hurt, when I laugh, but overall, I am doing fine!"

"It's good to hear that. What a shame that I didn't manage to visit you guys…"

"Eh, it's fine! How was Spain, Ikhan? Brought something good for me?"

"Obviously, my friend!" Ikhan grinned, patting his backpack.

"Of course - all that matters to you is stuffing your face…"

"Oh, totally forgot!" Shinwoo turned his attention to Suyi, his words coated with venom, "How was the funeral?"

"Tch," Suyi snarled, "I know what he did was wrong, but he still was my friend...of sorts."

"Friend...he ruined my car! And almost killed me! What a great friend of yours, Ms Im! Really! A true angel!"

"Shinwoo, people are staring…"

"I don't care! At least, those bastards got what they fuckin' deserve!"

"They burned alive...I think they got more than they deserved…"

"Whatever…" Shinwoo leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes, "Dad is going to get me a new car anyway. And Jung's Mommy is going to pay for it, ha!"

The lights dimmed and Father Crombel took his usual spot by the podium, Bible in his hands.

"Someone pinch me when this is over," Ikhan said, putting in his earbuds.

In his pocket Raizel's phone vibrated and he took it out, seeing Frankenstein's name on the screen.

_ Good morning, Raizel! I am afraid that I will not make it to the school this week. Stay safe and try not to overwork yourself! :) _

Until now Frankenstein had never missed the school once. Was Frankenstein feeling unwell? As quickly as he could Raizel wrote back to him.

_ Good morning, Frankenstein. Do not worry about me - I will be fine. Have you recovered? _

The answer was almost immediate:

_ Yes, I am absolutely fine! I am having a bit of a family emergency right now. Let's talk later! _

Raizel tucked the phone back into his pocket and focused his attention towards the stage.

"…and that’s why I would love to hear your inputs about today's lesson! I am sure, there are themes, that you would like to discuss! Don't be shy!"

One could almost hear the crickets - that is how quiet the auditorium was. The students sank into their seats, avoiding the priest’s eyes. Then one lone hand was raised.

"Yes, my little angel?"

"Maybe you could tell us something about demons?"

"Wow, Marie Anne has lost last of her marbles!" Shinwoo murmured, his eyes still closed.

"Don't even talk about it! Look at her hair - she had cut most of it!" Suyi whispered, while the rest of the students also followed her lead, speaking in hushed tones and giggling.

"I heard that it was her folks who made the whole school to listen to this old dude!" Suyi continued, "And I heard that they are in cult! Can you imagine that?"

The auditorium was livid, yet Marie Anne sat unbothered, her hands in her lap and wide toothy grin on her face.

"Well, there's not much to say, darling!" Father Crombel spoke, his voice drowning out the rest of the chatter, "They are ugly, evil things that feed on our negative emotions and our souls. Only faith in God, strengthened in his home, can protect us from those disgusting and vile creatures! Well, ha, ha, unless you know how to perform an exorcism or, at least, you carry salt, holy water or maybe even cold iron with you at all times!"

The necklace around Raizel’s neck suddenly felt tight, his skin suddenly aware of its presence.

"Those elements would do enough damage to the bodies that they have stolen – their flesh would burn and sizzle, making it impossible for them to stay inside the poor person, who had become a victim of their sick games."

"I am very excited to learn how to recognize them and protect ourselves from those pesky demons!" Marie Anne rose from her seat, her hands clasped, "after all, they could be walking among us!" she turned, gesturing to the students behind her.

"Sitting together with us!"

"Damn, she really doesn't have all the cookies in her cookie box..."

"Shinwoo!"

"Oh, even the thought that something so evil could be lurking around here is absolutely…" Marie Anne addressed the snickering crowd, her eyes moving from face to face, only to lock with Raizel's, her pupils expanding, swallowing the whites. The familiar black voids looked at him and he looked right back at them.

"...is absolutely  _ chilling. _ " 

  
  
  



	9. The Chilling Adventures of Raizel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel has a shitty day. Part I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all - sorry I did not upload any sooner. I suck, I know.  
But next chapter is already done and it will be pretty long and pretty wicked, so stay tuned!
> 
> As always kudos to Myiuri for reading the chapter!

His knuckles were just as white as the sink he was grabbing, drops of water rhythmically hitting the porcelain. His hair was damp and kept sticking to his heated forehead.

Raizel opened the cabinet in front of him, inspecting its contents, looking. His eyes kept wandering over the shelves until he noticed a yellow bottle with his name on it. He grabbed the painkillers and slammed the cabinet shut, his own face staring back at him once again.

Raizel popped the lid off and quickly swallowed two pills, without drinking any water. His head was killing him and all he wanted was to draw his curtains shut, get into his bed and leave this aching reality for a brief moment. But he had some obligations that needed to be taken care of. Like the flashing LED on his phone, which indicated that his friends were still wondering why Raizel left priest’s lecture in such a hurry and was later not seen in the classes that followed.

He unlocked his phone and the screen was immediately covered in notifications from their group chat.

_“Rai, where the hell are you?” ~Shinwoo, 10:48 AM_

_“Teachers are asking about you, Rai. Did you go to the nurse? You looked unwell. :(” ~Yuna, 11:02 AM_

_“You got lost again, didn’t you? xD” ~Shinwoo, 11:13 AM_

Raizel’s face became more heated when being reminded of his...small problem with directions. The twisted corridors of YeRan had challenged him greatly during his first month in this school. He had missed out a few classes, but teachers and students were understanding back then, when he was the new kid. He no longer had this kind of protection.

_“I felt unwell and went straight home. I apologize for worrying you.” ~Rai, 12:34 PM_

** _Several people are typing..._ **

_“Oh, then get well soon, Rai! :)” ~Yuna, 12:35 PM_

_“Best wishes from me as well! But now you are going to have some unattended classes in your report card, since you didn’t visit the nurse. :/” ~Ikhan, 12:35 PM_

_“But you got to skip the English test and I would count that as a win! xDD” ~Shinwoo, 12:36 PM_

_“Stay healthy, Rai and if you need anything - just call! ;)” ~Suyi, 12:36 PM_

Raizel thanked them and was just about ready to put his phone back down when the screen lit up and a familiar name filled the display. He accepted the call.

“Raizel?” A distressed voice called out to him, a small smile unconsciously appearing on Raizel’s face.

“Hi, Frankenstein...”

“Are you alright? I read the messages! Is everything fine?!”

“I am fine...” Raizel quickly answered , “...my head just started to hurt and I thought it would be better for me to leave...” Raizel rubbed his still pounding head, noticing that the sleeve of his shirt was damp, “...Are you well yourself, Frankenstein?”

If Frankenstein had noticed his attempt at focusing the attention back to him, he did not say anything about it.

“I am okay, love! I will try to deal with things faster, so we can meet up sooner.”

“Take your time, Frankenstein,” Raizel did not want his boyfriend to make any rushed decisions only because he wanted to see him. He was already inconveniencing him and he did not want to be a cause of consequences that might impact Frankenstein negatively.

“Hear you loud and clear!” And Raizel could swear that he heard Frankenstein’s smile loud and clear as well. That and a laughter like chime of bells, breezy and not being held back. Raizel frowned - that was not Frankenstein laughing. His laugh was a thunder, trapped in his chest that slowly creeped out of his mouth in deep rumbles. It was contagious and often pulled Raizel by his lips and he ended up smiling so much that his cheeks later reminded him of that fact.

“Who is that?”

“...Mmm?”

“Who are you with?”

“Oh...” a beat of silence, “...that’s my... aunt.” A muffled voice came from the speakers, but Raizel could not make out a single word. Yet, the tone sounded particularly harsh.

“Sorry, but she is getting rather antsy. I will call you later, ok? And please go to sleep, alright?”

“...Alright...”

They bid their goodbyes and Raizel’s phone finally became dark, the curiosity of his friends and the unending worry of his boyfriend if not erased, then at least diminished greatly.

He unbuttoned his uniform, placing his jacket on the chair next to him. The shirt followed and he walked over to his closet to look for a dry one. A white cotton jumper caught his attention and he put it on, feeling the soft fabric caressing his skin. It almost made him forget about **the girl. **The girl with no light in her eyes…

There was a burning pain in his throat, and he was taken back to the storage room, where Jake had his greying fingers on Raizel’s face, the smell, the eyes…

He rushed back into the bathroom and turned on the tap, letting the water to fill the glass in his hands. Perhaps it was not the smartest idea to swallow the pills without it.

He turned the tap off. And then he heard it. The sound. From his bedroom.

Raizel turned the light off and slowly stepped over the threshold. It sounded like ocean waves, hitting against the coast. Like rain, that fell on the roof, lulling him into sleep. But it did not rain. And he did not live near the ocean.

The radio was on and judging by its dial it was changing the stations rapidly, the needle jumping around each second. And its power cord hanged from the table, _unplugged._

Brought out of his stupor, Raizel went to the radio and grabbed it, turning around, and looking for the battery holder. A battery holder that this model did _not_ have.

_How is it even -? _ Raizel was about to ask himself a question he knew no answer for when the steady noise of static was interrupted by voices.

“š̸̻̹̎̒̂s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̸̯̈́s̵̢̊̔s̵̰̑̈͒s̷̺̭̾s̵̬͕̊̐ś̶̺̔s̸̯͇͒s̸̞̝͌̐̈́s̸̯̰̍͌s̸̯̆͗ś̸̼͇̻͠s̷̹̻̔͌͗ş̸͇̰̀͗̕traffics̸̯̰̍͌s̸̯̆͗ś̸̼͇̻͠s̷̹̻̔͌͗ş̸͇̰̀͗̕tnew songs̸̯̰̍͌s̸̯̆͗ś̸̼͇̻͠s̷̹̻̔͌͗ş̸͇̰̀͗̕ton today’ss̸̯̰̍͌s̸̯̆͗ś̸̼͇̻͠s̷̹̻̔͌͗ş̸͇̰̀͗̕t”

A male voice, female one, a monotonous voice that seemed to be reading a script and a joyful one, that you could hear in advertisements. Yet, it did not matter. All that he wanted to know was _why. _Why it works?

But once again he did not manage to get the answer, when a voice that he would recognize anywhere and anytime came through the speakers and Raizel for the first time in a while felt the hairs on his neck standing up.

“...Raizel...”

************************************************************************************************

“Aunt?!”

“This does not look good.”

“An aunt?!!!”

“What is she planning?”

“A FUCKING AUNT?!”

Frankenstein turned his head, his gaze unimpressed as Lunark stood in front of him, seething from rage, her face twisted and wrinkled, “out of all excuses in the world you chose the _aunt_ one?! Really?! I beg your pardon, but I look almost a millennium younger than you!”

“It’s not hard to look young when you have a young-looking meatsuit,” Frankenstein looked back to the tree, where a boy, much younger than Lunark herself, hang, the rope bruising his pale neck, void of any blood, which have chosen to travel to the south.

“And you should start to do the same. As much as I love seeing your original ass parading around doing this is weakening you.”

“I know.”

“And you have barely eaten. When was the last time you formed a contract?”

“I don’t require a contract to be fed.”

“Well, then how long do you plan to live on fear and anger of edgy teenagers?” Lunark leaned against the tree, her face occasionally disappearing behind the hanging boy’s legs as the wind swung him back and forth.

“They are...nutritious enough. These days kids are just as stressed out as as psychiatric patients in 50s. I will survive.”

“Wow...” Lunark raised her perfectly trimmed eyebrow, “that boy has totally fucked you up. Speaking of that - have you? You know -” she gestured with her finger and fist, repeatedly jabbing her index finger into the formed hole. Frankenstein looked at her, his jaw slack.

“What are you? Twelve?”

Lunark shrugged, “Just trying to be courteous. After all, I am a lady!”

“You? A lady?” Frankenstein laughed, “the previous owner of your body might have been one, however you are far from it. Now, how did Ignes got all of their souls?” Frankenstein nodded his head towards the trees, where more people hung, men, women, old and young.

“So you both didn’t bone?”

“Fucking hell, Lunark!” Frankenstein hissed, “that’s none of your business.”

“Not even a single blowjob?”

“None of your business.”

Lunark looked at him, a crease between her eyebrows.

“What?”

“Just wondering what’s bluer - your eyes or your balls.”

A sphere of dark energy hit the tree right where Lunark’s head had been a mere second ago. She apparated right next to Frankenstein.

“Ignes has huge experience in making the deals. She has brought many souls to the Hell.”

“She indeed has...” Frankenstein agreed, his eyes skimming over the bodies. _Thirteen_., “...but I am inclined to believe that those souls have not being taken downstairs.”

“Correct. I checked every corner - they are not there. They are with Ignes. Pawns for her army.”

“They are all Christians...” sun reflected from their crosses, which, just like the rope, wrapped tightly around their necks. There was a small Bible in the back pocket of hanging boy’s jeans and Frankenstein pulled it to take a look. Just an ordinary thing, but what caught his eye was the symbol that was imprinted on the back of its cover, a golden cross inside a golden circle formed of words. _May our union be blessed._ So familiar…

“Even their legs slip, Frankenstein.”

“Thirteen people at once? No, there is something more to this, we just need to look harder - who are these people, what else connects them and how Ignes got all of them.”

“When you say _we_ you actually mean me, am I right?”

“Well, you did such a wonderful job by tracking her!” Frankenstein flashed her a smile,pocketing the Bible, “why couldn’t you continue to pursuit the fruits of your hard labor?”

“Actually, it was Tesamu who found Ignes, not me.” Frankenstein’s smile disappeared, his eyes narrowing.

“I think I told him to go back home.”

“Oh, come one, just let the kid to do his thing. After all, he helped you, while you were busy doing calculus,when instead you should have been doing your raven-haired twink.”

“Shut.The.Fuck.Up.”

“Whatever. I have already said everything. So...what about Tesamu?”

Frankenstein stood quiet for a moment, his eyes focused somewhere in the distance, “You both will make a great team...”

“A Watson to my Sherlock. Lovely.” Lunark tossed a strand of her hair behind her shoulder, “What are you going to do now?”

“I need to think...and then I need to get back to Raizel.”

“I am sure he has been guarded well by our favourite doggo Charlie.”

“That’s not his name!” Frankenstein said to an empty air as Lunark had already vanished, leaving him alone in the woods of dead. The crows have already arrived to the feast.

**************************************************************************************

The radio creaked between his hands as Raizel clutched it tightly. It continued to hiss in his ear, a comprehensible word emerging from time to time. Yet, he couldn't care less about the words - he cared about the voice. A voice he thought he heard.

“Rai...zel”

His hands started to shook and he held the Zenith like it was he only that could keep him upright. Raizel’s head felt like a ball of cotton, while his tongue was heavy as lead, but he coaxed it to cooperate, taking a guess he had no reason to take.

“...Brother?”

The needle jumped back and forth, back and forth and Raizel could swear that his heart danced in the same rhythm, judging by how rapid and insistent the blood pounded in his ears.

“It’ss̷̺̭̾s̵̬͕̊̐ś̶̺̔s̸̯͇͒me.”

_No.No.That can’t be him! There is no way! He...he is-_

“You are dead.” Raizel said, simply as that. He was just tired. He was just hearing things.

“ś̸̼͇̻͠s̷̹̻̔͌͗ś̸̼͇̻͠s̷̹̻̔͌͗ś̸̼͇̻͠s̷̹̻̔͌͗ś̸̼͇̻͠s̷̹̻̔͌͗LISTEN!ś̸̼͇̻͠s̷̹̻̔͌͗ś̸̼͇̻͠s̷̹̻̔͌͗ś̸̼͇̻͠s̷̹̻̔͌͗ś̸̼͇̻͠s̷̹̻̔͌͗”

The scream almost made him to drop the radio, Raizel’s eyes widening. He no longer could distinguish his heartbeats as it pulsated too fast.

“s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̸̯̈́s̵̢̊̔He iss̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̸̯̈́s̵̢̊̔evils̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̸̯̈́s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̸̯̈́s̵̢̊̔Gets̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̸̯̈́s̵̢̊̔Aways̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̸̯̈́s̵̢̊̔”

“…get away? From what?”

“s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏ds̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏mons̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠s̵̢̊̔s̷͚̏s̴͙̭̞̓̏͠”

“I don’t understand...” Raizel put the radio closer to his ear, wincing at the noise. It kept screeching and huffing at him. A couple of words slipped by, yet they were impossible to decode.

“DEMON!”

The radio fell to the ground, shattering into the pieces. Miraculously, it still was emitting some sound, though it was glitching and fading in and out. Raizel sank to his knees, his palms surrounded by the screws and wooden parts. He was not sure if his heart was still beating. His fingers ghosted over the speaker, feeling the vibrations at his fingertips.

“...Brother?”

Nothing.

“Brother?” Raizel called out again, receiving nothing as his answer.

“Brother, who is...a demon?”

The radio struggled; its insides scattered all around the floor. The needle was almost impossible to see now as it scanned all the available frequencies at an impossible speed.

“...Brother, w-”

And then a single word came through, each letter spoken by a different voice, at different speed and different tonality. But joined together they formed a name, a name that Raizel had known for about two months now. A name that was saved in his phone. His favorite name.

“F̶r̸a̶n̴k̸e̶n̶s̵t̴e̵i̸n̴”


	10. Lukedonian Horror Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel has a shitty day. Part II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh,kids, you are going to hate this one....
> 
> Thanks Myiuri for reviewing and I am so sorry about this chapter (no,I am not)

He had not expected to end up here. But here he stood, his arms hugging his frame tightly as the harsh wind tried slip past his woollen coat. Still, he shivered. And so did his hand which clutched an empty plastic bottle. His other hand reached for the tap, turning it on, and he watched as the water filled the bottle. His hand trembled so much that some of it missed the neck and landed on his bare skin. He had forgotten his gloves.

******************************************************************

Holy water.

In the past few hours Raizel have learned more about it than he should, visited the sites he would never click on. In a moment of desperation, he had even found the Bible that was sitting on his shelf, covered in dust. Yet it provided him with no answers, and he had put it back, perhaps a little bit too angrily. And all because of radio that had talked to him…

Diving into the world so unknown to him was not the very first thing Raizel did. Looking up side effects of his medication seemed like a good start, but when he found no mention of hallucinations, auditory or visual, Raizel started to fear...that he no longer can trust his own mind.

The parts of the radio were still covering the floor, one screw had even rolled to the door and was glaring at Raizel in a challenging way. He did not want to touch it; he did not want to go near the debris. But the mess was bothering him, so Raizel had gathered all of his willpower to get up from his bed and slowly make his way towards the broken item. He picked up every screw, every piece of plastic and wood and put them on his table, while at the same time he kept glancing back to the speaker, which laid untouched. It could not stay there, obviously.

Carefully, Raizel took it, broken wires swinging from it. And then the guilt came.

It was his brother’s radio. It was one of his favourite, if not the most favourite possession of his and Raizel had destroyed it. Just because his mind was playing tricks with him…

“...I’m sorry...” Raizel whispered into the speaker and froze, waiting for an answer, indication that he was heard, anything really. But nothing came and he put the speaker on the table. Suddenly, he no longer wished to remain in his room.

He took his phone and made it downstairs. He was alone and would be for a few hours before Raskreia returns from the school, followed by the uncle. The remote laid on the couch and Raizel took it to turn the TV on. It had been too quiet, even for him. 

He went to the kitchen and filled the kettle with some water - a cup of tea was needed, and he was going to add as much sugar as possible, since there was no one else to stop him.

Raizel blindly reached to the counter for his fingers to grasp...the saltshaker. 

Salt. One of the most popular condiments in the world. Also, very useful in matters concerning one’s health. Demons hate it.

Raizel cringed. _Demons… _It seemed like it was the only word he was hearing this day. Demons this and demons that and he had ended up writing the word into the search bar, the screen of his phone filling with repulsive looking creatures, with horns and wings, spitting fire and placing themselves on naked people. Raizel had exited the browser immediately.

Salt. Frankenstein did not eat anything that had salt in it...And Raizel did not know why. It could be possibly Frankenstein being healthy as Raizel recalled numerous occasions when Frankenstein had shot him a disapproving glance whenever Raizel added more than one teaspoon of sugar to his tea. The expression on Frankenstein’s face when Raizel had added whole eight teaspoons was priceless and was permanently embedded into his memory. The lecture he got after was quickly forgotten though.

He put the shaker back where it belonged and opted for watching the kettle, steam coming from it as the water was boiling…_.unless you know how to perform an exorcism or, at least, you carry salt, holy water or maybe even cold iron with you at all times!_

Priests words were burned into his mind alongside his cheery tone that he had used. He had no idea what an exorcism entailed, but the rest of the items were something that he came into contact everyday. Salt in his ramen, water in his drink, cold iron around his neck.

Unconsciously his fingers had wrapped around the pendant, the cold surface soaking up the warmth from his skin. Until this moment he had not found any more information about this rare material that Frankenstein had given him so freely. 

_What will it protect me from? _

_...From bad...things. _

But what are the bad things? Raizel had never asked Frankenstein for clarification there, his senses focused on the gift and how good Frankenstein’s fingers felt as he helped to put the necklace on.

The kettle clicking off brought him back and he rushed to fill the cup with the boiling water, the liquid darkening. He added the sugar and sat down.

There was a reflection of him in his tea and if he narrowed his eyes enough it almost seemed like there were no whites, just darkness…

He pushed cup aside, no longer feeling thirsty for its contents. Perhaps there is something seriously wrong with him. Perhaps the car crash had done some damage to his brain. Perhaps he needs help. It all had gotten under his skin - the radio, the girl, Jake…

Jake.

The incident with him had happened before the accident. The same eyes he had seen today he saw back then in the storage room. And if he thought about it carefully, if he urged his grey cells to move a bit he could recall, with some amount of certainty that Frankenstein had not had his baby blues, his eyes like two voids.

_Adrenaline can cause hallucination, you know, _a voice in his head, that weirdly sounded like Frankenstein said, its tone slightly patronizing. Raizel frowned. That...could be correct, but the things Jake had said to him...he was not sure that his mind could come up with anything like that under any circumstances.

He pulled out his phone and found the site that he had visited earlier.

Holy water.

That’s what is was - a water that is holy, blessed by a religious figure. But the things it could apparently do were far from divine.

Raizel looked at the kitchen clock - it was almost 3:00 PM and his family will be returning soon. The seed of doubt had been planted a long time ago and it was for Raizel to choose between letting it to grow within him or reaching inside and pulling it out together with its roots.

He grabbed the water bottle from the fridge and emptied it into the sink. He put on his shoes and coat and left the house, the cup of tea left untouched on the table.

********************************************************************

It was little bit past 4:00 PM when Raizel returned home. The driveway was empty, which meant that uncle was still at his work and Raskreia’s jacket was absent. There were sounds coming from the living room and it took Raizel a moment to remember that he had left the TV on.

Raizel quickly removed his jacket and put on the slippers and went straight to the kitchen. It was not the environment where Raizel flourished, in fact he had almost burned down the house while attempting to cook himself some ramen, so he was strongly discouraged from using any of available appliances in here. Only recently he was allowed near the kettle and was granted the right to hold a kitchen knife. Well, it actually was a butter knife, but it was a good start. Baby steps, baby steps.

Raizel opened the cupboard and took out a glass pitcher. Thankfully, it was quite easy to make cold brew iced tea and he was sure that this would not end in a disaster. He added a fair amount of leaves and reached over for the bottle.

The water in it...looked like a water. Transparent liquid. Raizel unscrewed the cap and put the bottle to his lips. It tasted...like a water. A fresh, pure water. No acid in disguise. The revelation calmed his nerves and his muscles relaxed as he poured the water into the pitcher, where leaves had already starting to colour it. Maybe he should not have done that.

But it was too late, and the bottle was empty. Raizel tossed it in trashcan. Just then he heard the door open.

“You are already home?”

Raskreia had peeked into the kitchen, her eyes locked on the pitcher. She went to get the glass.

“It’s not ready yet,” Raizel said, Raskreia’s fingers hovering over the glass, “give it a few hours.”

“Alright,” she leaned against the counter, her arms crossed, “was not your classes supposed to end at the same time mine do?”

_Uh oh. _Raizel had completely forgotten about creating an alibi. He was not good at lying or so he believed, since he had always chosen an honest approach.

“I came home earlier.” Raskreia’s eyebrows rose.

“Is that so? Why?”

“I... was feeling unwell...don’t tell the uncle, I do not want to cause him any worry.”

“As you wish.” Raskreia said and left Raizel alone. A sigh, he did not know he was holding, broke past his lips and he took the pitcher and shoved it into the fridge. This day was dragging on for too long.

********************************************************************

A soft knock on his bedroom door made Raizel to raise his eyes from the phone.

“Come in.”

The door cracked open and here he was. Frankenstein. With his shiny eyes and almost perfect hair - some curls were wilding out, but Raizel would be a liar if he said that he did not find it endearing.

“Hey!”

“Frankenstein. What are you doing here?”

“Raskreia let me in.”

“I did not know you would be back already.”

“Surprise.” He felt Frankenstein grin against his lips as they shared a kiss, Frankenstein hand on Raizel’s waist urging him closer. _A demon._

Involuntary Raizel had gone stiff in Frankenstein’s embrace and of course his boyfriend had noticed the change in his demeanour, immediately separating himself from Raizel’s lips.

“What’s wrong?”

“?”

“You look pale.” A hand rested on Raizel’s cheek, “and your skin is very cold! Are you sick?!”

“...No...no...” Raizel repeated. Frankenstein’s eyes narrowed at him and he was just about to say something, when Raizel had decided to interrupt him, “I had just washed my face with some cold water, that’s it.”

“...Okay...” Frankenstein said, yet something in his voice told Raizel that he will not leave this hanging. He had to think quick.

“I wanted to go out for a walk. Would you like to join me?” Raizel forced his lips into a tight smile. _Please decline._

“Would love to.” Frankenstein nuzzled Raizel’s cheek with his noise, “but please, wear something warmer. This won’t do.” he rubbed the fabric of Raizel’s jumper between his fingers.

“Alright. Please give me a moment.” Raizel grabbed some garments from his closet and went to the bathroom. Silly. Like Frankenstein had not seen him half naked already.

He was stalling, slowly and meticulously taking off his jumper and pants, folding them with care. He put on his other pants and a warmer looking sweater, checking himself in the mirror repeatedly. He could not delay this any longer.

Raizel stepped out of the bathroom, only to find Frankenstein hunched over his table. The air...it smelled like...glue?

“What are you doing?”

“Give me a sec...so this goes right here and done!” Frankenstein straightened his back, “I think?”

Raizel went to stand next to him only to see the radio back in one piece, almost like it had not been broken in the first place. How long was he in that bathroom?

“You...fixed it?” Raizel’s eyes were wide as they roamed over the electronic. He could barely see the cracks in the wood.

“I hope so. Let’s give it a try.” Frankenstein took the plug and put it into outlet. The static made Raizel jump, but Frankenstein was busy enough with the knobs and buttons to notice.

A soft jazz music came from the radio and the triumph in Frankenstein’s eyes was unhidden.

“You fixed it.”

“Hey, don’t sound so surprised!” Frankenstein gasped, but Raizel knew that he was just being theatrical. He reached over to grab his arm to give it a squeeze.

“Thank you.” Raizel said earnestly.

“Anything for you, love.”

********************************************************************

They had reached the end of the staircase when Raizel remembered about the tea in his fridge.

“Would you want some iced tea for the go?”

That made Frankenstein to stop and he slowly turned his head towards Raizel.

“Iced tea? In this weather?” Frankenstein nodded towards the window, where the branches of the naked trees glistened under the streetlights, covered in frost. _Oh._

“I made it myself. I thought you may enjoy it no matter the conditions.” _Please decline, please decline._

Frankenstein’s eyes softened and he smiled.

“Oh, it’s and offer a cannot refuse!”

Raizel could only nod.

He went to retrieve the pitcher and poured its contents into two travel mugs and then added a couple of ice cubes to each mug.

_What if Frankenstein drinks it here and now?_

Raizel took his mug and sipped its contents. It tasted fine.

“Hmm...” he turned to Frankenstein, who was leaning into the doorway, “I think it needs a half an hour. Better drink it later.” He gave Frankenstein his mug.

“Thank you. Shall we go?”

Raizel followed him and put on his coat. He was about to head for the door when Frankenstein had called out to him.

“Raizel.”

“Yes?”

“Your shoes.”

Raizel looked down - he was still wearing slippers. How embarrassing. 

He had tied the laces of his oxfords and once again headed towards the door when a hand on his chest stopped him.

“Scarf.”

“I don’t have a scarf.”

“So I noticed...” Frankenstein took of his scarf and wrapped it around Raizel’s neck.

“Frankenstein!”

“I have a natural scarf right here.” Frankenstein shook his head, his golden locks swaying from side to side. 

“Fine...” Raizel gave up, “can we go now?”

“Yes, please leave, both of you.”

Raskreia knew how to sneak up. Raizel did not understand why his ears felt like they were burning. Frankenstein, as always, was unperturbed and even gave Raskreia a mock bow.

“As the lady wishes!”

********************************************************************

The park was quiet. It did not surprise Raizel - it was Tuesday evening after all and people were already preparing for tomorrow, leaving him and Frankenstein the only people in the entire area. Somewhere an owl hooted.

Frankenstein talked nonstop and Raizel just let his voice to wash over his head, surround his body. He occasionally asked a question here and there, thus feeding Frankenstein’s monologue.

“I did not know that you had an aunt.”

“Ah? Oh, yeah, she is really something. Really annoying if I am being honest in here!”

Frankenstein kept the chatter alive and his mug full since he simply had not time to take a sip. Raizel also had forgotten his, his fingers loosely holding it by its rim as he was drawn into Frankenstein’s story.

They had reached the end of the park, where trees were denser, and the streetlights could barely illuminate the narrow path.

“I would like to meet your family someday.”

“Uh…” Frankenstein paused for a moment ,”I don’t think you would like them that much...They are just as annoying as my aunt. I do not even see them that often. I am more like a lone wolf.”

“Or a proud peacock.”

Frankenstein released Raizel’s hand that he had been holding his whole time to clutch his chest.

“I...feel...my heart...crack. You are so mean today!”

Raizel shrugged, trying hard to keep the smile off from his face, “I guess you have been rubbing off on me.”

“Oh, so this is my faul-” Raizel silenced him with a kiss, his hand sinking into Frankenstein’s hair, pulling him deeper into his mouth.

“If I am guilty and this is my punishment then I accept the consequences.” Frankenstein licked his lips and Raizel’s eyes followed his tongue.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Even though semester had just started, the school or more like Suyi are planning the prom. At least, that’s what I heard...And I was thinking that, maybe, you would like to go with me. Together.”

_Oh._

Raizel’s surprise must have showed on his face, so Frankenstein quickly continued.

“I know that we really have not told anyone about us and all that, but...I would like for people to know...of course, if you want to.”

Frankenstein wanted their relationship to be public.

“So?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you come with me to the prom?”

The smile came easily to Raizel and he could see in Frankenstein’s eyes that he had received his answer. Yet, it felt like he should say it aloud.

“I..”

And that’s when Frankenstein raised the mug to his lips.

Blood trickled down his chin as Frankenstein dropped to his knees, his hands around his neck, stained red. A strangled whimper was all that came out of him as the tea had burnt a hole in his throat.

Frankenstein kept coughing blood, the fluid landing on the sand, next to the mug he had dropped.

Frankenstein or **demon **planted both of his hands on the ground and looked at Raizel, who then also released his mug, the sound of it hitting the grass muffled to him. Two black eyes looked at him.

“...don’t think I will.” Raizel, whispered and simply turned his back to <strike>Frankenstein </strike>demon and walked away.


	11. To All The Demons I've Loved Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon boyfriend? Dumped.  
Mental state? Unstable.  
Hotel? Trivago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am late and I am so sorry!  
Guys, I am thankful for your interest in this fic and I will keep working really hard on it,but...a few things are coming.  
I am already busy with my work and it seems that this year I will be also starting my Master studies,which means that I won't have much free time to write.  
Of course, I will finish this fic and I will try to update it at least once a month, but before all this I also want to take time to think about the story, because I think it's not the best I can give to my readers!
> 
> Thank you for patience! :))

Raizel did not realize that he was back in his home until he closed the doors. His legs had been moving on an autopilot, taking the turns and climbing the hills on his way home. It was a miracle that he had not stepped in front of a driving vehicle. 

All this time Raizel had been breathing hard, both from exhaustion and something entirely else, something he could not name it. All he knew was that he had turned his back on Frankenstein, demon, that thing and walked straight home.

Cold sweat ran down his neck. He had turned his back...he had turned his back on **a demon** and walked away…

Quickly, he turned around and turned the key. Once. Twice. Thrice. He even pulled at the knob. The door did not budge. But something told Raizel that locked doors won’t stop things like Franken-,no, things like demons.

“Hello, there!”

Raizel jumped and if he had been a lesser man he might have even squeaked.

“Whoa, whoa!” his uncle held his hands up, laughing, “Did not mean to scare you there! I was just practising my Obi-Wan impression!”

Raizel could barely breathe, yet he straightened his back and pushed his hair away from his face.

“Raskreia said that you went for a walk with Frankenstein.”

Even bringing up Frankenstein’s name made Raizel flinch, but thankfully his uncle did not notice that. Instead, he moved closer and sneaked his arm around Raizel’s shoulders and pulled him to his broad chest.

“Oh, the young love! The passion, the yearning! When I was a young man myself...”

Raizel tuned out the rest of his uncle’s monologue. The only sound that reached him was the steady heartbeats next to his ear. _Thump, thump._ His own heart, which he had almost given away to _him_, squeezed painfully, like it was trying to mimic uncle’s confident rhythm.

Suddenly, he was roughly pushed back, and he would have fallen if not for two large palms clutching his upper arms.

“We should invite him over for dinner!” His uncle said, looking like an overjoyed Labrador. Now it was harder for Raizel to ignore the older man’s musings as they were eye to eye and his uncle clearly was waiting for a reaction. But all that Raizel could muster was a weak_ ‘Who?’._

“Frankenstein, you silly one! I barely even know him! And I want to know what is so special about this one!”

Those words felt like a slap to Raizel’s face and all he wanted to do was to break out of his uncle’s grasp and hide in his room, let’s say, for a century. But even now, Raizel kept his face blank and his hands carefully peeled uncle’s larger ones off his shoulders.

“I’m tired. I will be heading to my room now. Good night.” And he moved past his uncle and climbed up the stairs.

“Good night! And ask Frankenstein about - ” But Raizel did not hear what he was supposed to ask as he had already slammed the doors of his bedroom shut. That is when he looked down and saw that he had forgotten to change his shoes and some dirt from the roads had followed him back to his place. Raizel sighed, displeased by the mess, yet he kept the shoes on, just in case...just in case of what exactly?

The hinges whined as Raizel rested his back against the door. His room would be almost pitch black if not for the street lamp outside, some of its amber light reaching his window. The presence of lighting was calming, but where there is a light, there always is a shadow. And there was one in his closet.

Raizel did not dare to blink, his eyes focused on the dark form. It looked...humanoid as Raizel could make out shoulders and waistlines. But no legs...there were no legs.

Outside a car passed by and its high beams brightened up his room briefly, including his closet, showing that the legless entity, which stood between his shirts and sweaters was nothing else but the jacket of his school uniform…

Raizel exhaled, his breathing ragged and his knees bent, his back sliding down the door. Brunette’s hand shook as he slid it into his coat’s pocket, which he had also forgotten to take off. Raizel pulled out his phone and pressed the button on its side. It was almost 10:00 PM and there were no new notifications waiting for him. He did not know if he should feel relieved or not. 

Time seemed irrelevant to him right now, but still - at least half an hour must have passed, since he left Fr-,_ the demon_ and came home. There should have been consequences to Raizel’s actions. That did not scare him - he was ready to face anything that he was responsible for causing, but if Frankenstein was really what he was, then there is a great chance that everyone around him will get involved and worse - will get hurt.

There was a lump in his throat, where muscles painfully contracted around it. His lips were dry, and it was almost impossible to swallow without wincing. The air around him felt thinner and Raizel felt that there was not enough oxygen in his blood.

His fingers, numb and clumsy, pulled the scarf off his neck. It was not his. It was _his_. 

The garment was dark, almost black, possibly purple. It was heavy, but it had felt comforting before...before this. Now, pinched between his fingers, it looked...sinister, like a snake that could suddenly wrap around his neck and choke and choke, until…

The scarf landed on the ground in front of him. But it was not the only thing that was given to Raizel by _him_.

The necklace had been hiding underneath his clothes. Raizel reached down his chest and wrapped his fingers around the pendant. The chain dug into his neck. He should take it off. He should throw it away. He should. But he could not…

It was a gift. A gift that wounded its giver. Why would _he_...do that? Why would _he_...give him something that would cause an injury to _him_?

Raizel unlocked his phone - there was no point of speculating. All he could do was ask questions and hope that the answers will find their way to him. And he had not planned to sleep tonight.

********************************

When he arrived at the school next day, the first thing Raizel noticed was the empty chair next to him. That did not mean anything. There was still time for _him_ to arrive.

The classroom slowly filled up as more and more students poured in. The bell rang and the teacher arrived, closing the door behind his back. The chair next to him remained vacant.

On Thursday there was still no one on his left, while from his right came soft snores. Shinwoo liked history. For shame, he did not know a lot about it.

On Friday he saw no tall, blue eyed blondes and he let out a breath, which felt like it had been kept deep within his chest from the moment he saw the steaming blood on _those_ lips.

"Rai, will you come?"

Raizel looked up from his ramen, which had been left untouched, even though it had soaked up almost all of the liquid and was to his liking. He blinked at Shinwoo, who had already emptied his bowl and now was half way through Yuna's, who had opted for her dessert.

"We are going to have a comedy marathon at my place."

"And no spooky stuff." Yuna added, extending her pinky.

"And no spooky stuff." Shinwoo repeated, wrapping his little finger around the girl's.

"I suggest Men in Black trilogy!"

"I haven't seen Easy A for a long time…"

"We are also going to need snacks!"

"No... we are going to need A LOT of snacks!"

His friends laughed and Raizel turned his attention back to the food. He really should eat something.

"I will ask Frankenstein, if he is going to come!"

Raizel almost got a whiplash from how fast he raised his head. All he could do was to watch in silent horror as Shinwoo's fingers moved in lightspeed as he typed out the message. The little _ding!_ told Raizel that the message had been sent.

"He has not been online for days," Ikhan said, "I had sent him some photos from the space exposition I visited last weekend and he has not seen them."

"Maybe he is busy?"

"Bad Internet connection?" 

"What do you think, Rai?" Suyi asked, leaning back into her chair, "You and Frankenstein seem to be pretty close. Where has he disappeared?"

Raizel took his sweet time, dabbing his untainted lips with the napkin. There was no way he could weasel out from his friends' questions, since they now thought of _him _as a part of their group. Understandably they were curious, and they would get worried, if their classmate suddenly disappeared into the thin air, without saying any word to them. 

Raizel could not tell them the truth, because...he did not know it. So, all he could do was to forward the message to his friends, to forward what Raizel thought was the lies and hope that it would be enough for them to let it be.

"He was having a family emergency." Raizel said and was met with understanding nods.

"Well, he better be there this evening!" Shinwoo grumbled, downing his Coke.

_He better not_, Raizel thought.

********************************

The last wire snapped, and the chandelier came down and hit the ground, cheap plastic and glass covering the burnt floorboards. Wallpaper was peeling off the wall, revealing the grey concrete lying underneath.

The glass of the window in front of him cracked and finally gave in to the heat and burst. The plastic of the frame melted. Kind of reminded her of the icing on the gingerbread houses.

“I see you've redecorated.” Lunark said, watching her step, avoiding ashes and any burning wood. She will not get dirt on her Louis Vuitton boots - they cost a fortune! Well, at least that is what the price tag said, when she stole them from the store.

The man in the chair ignored her, his gaze unfocused. His long fingers of his right hand tapped the armrest and his tired blue eyes were looking at something far away. Lunark knew - Frankenstein was deep in his thoughts.

“What happened here?” Tesamu had followed her into the house, not so carefully - there was already soot on his clothes. He was looking around the room wide-eyed and then his eyes fell on Frankenstein.

“Wh-What happened to you?”

Frankenstein’s hair was a mess and so was his outfit, which had seen better days. The front of his shirt was covered in, what seemed to be, a dried blood. 

Lunark walked across the smoky room Frankenstein and bent over, waving her hand in front of his face. No reaction. Only his fingers kept hitting the armrest and ,to be frank, it was annoying the hell out of Lunark. She placed her hand on tops of his, ceasing the movements of his digits.

“You look like shit, Frankenstein.”

“He knows.” Frankenstein croaked out a whisper, his voice sounding tormented. He blinked his eyes and suddenly looked right at Lunark, his gaze haunted, “He knows who I am.”

“Who are you talking about? Who knows?” Tesamu asked curiously. Frankenstein did not answer.

Lunark stood silent for a moment, not breaking eye contact with Frankenstein. She even leaned closer, dangerously invading Frankenstein’s personal space. It made Tesamu uncomfortable.

“Guys? What are you -”

A shriek that could cut glass interrupted him and he winced, watching as Lunark laughed into Frankenstein’s face, tears streaming down her face. Frankenstein’s face remained blank, but his eyes had that icy glaze, which promised no good.

“He-AHAHAHA-that boy HAHA, oh, dear...He dumped your dumb ass!” Lunark pulled herself uprights, but immediately doubled over, clutching her stomach, “I can’t...this is...so..ha...ha...funny! And now you are sitting here and moping like...like a... fucking teenager! And you even did not get to-”

A hand wrapped around her neck, cutting off her last words. Frankenstein had tossed aside his image, revealing the dark purple skin of his. The tips of his fingers had long nails, which were digging into Lunark’s skin. His horns almost reached the ceiling.

Lunark was still laughing, though her giggles were a lot quieter now. Frankenstein snarled, his razor-sharp teeth glinting in the afternoon sun.

“If you are the one who told Raizel...”

“I have no intentions of speaking with your boyfriend ever, Frankenstein!” Lunark gasped, yet her hands remained by her sides. She raised one, to twirl a lock of her hair, looking quite unbothered, “Well, correction - your EX-boyfriend.”

The hand squeezed tighter and Lunark rolled her eyes in annoyance. Tesamu ran to them, both of his arms clutching Frankenstein’s elbow.

“What are you doing? Stop it!” He pleaded, but Frankenstein pulled his arm out of his reach.

“Stay out of this, Tesamu. And you...” Frankenstein’s hand, that was not holding Lunark, emanated dark flames and he placed his palm on her chest, right above her heart, “I will erase you from existence if that was your doing...”

“It was not me!” Lunark spat at him, her features finally serious, “I have never talked to your little human...”

“BUT HE KNEW!” Frankenstein screamed, making Tesamu jump, “HE KNEW AND HE TRICKED ME INTO DRINKING HOLY WATER!”

“...That’s pretty brutal...”

Frankenstein slammed her head against the wall. They both breathed heavily, watching each other with unhidden hatred.

“...Ignes must have told him...”

Frankenstein froze. Slowly, he turned his head to the side, where Tesamu stood. The boy was biting his lips, his shoulders hunched, making his frame a lot smaller.

“...What?” Frankenstein smiled, yet the smile did not reach his eyes. He might be looking like a human again, but his beady eyes bored into Tesamu. The boy shivered.

“Promise you won’t be angry?”

Frankenstein released Lunark from his grasp, who rubbed her neck, coughing. Demon kneeled, reaching Tesamu’s eye level.

“Why would I be angry?” Frankenstein flashed him a reassuring smile. He knew that the older demon would not hurt him, yet he kept his distance, even taking a step back.

“Come on, you can tell me!”

Tesamu took a deep breath, casting his eyes downwards. He could not look Frankenstein in the eyes. The mistake he had made….it will cost him a lot.

“Remember when I told Lunark about the bodies in the forest?”

“Yes?”

“Yeah, it happened this week! How could we not remem-”

“Shut up, Lunark! Go on.”

“Ignes told me about the bodies.”

The silence was deafening. So Tesamu continued, speaking as fast as he could, some of the words blending.

“S-She found me and told that, that she could get me to stay here. I-I do not like it downstairs! So, so I agreed, b-becauseyoutoldmethatIcan’tstay in here, but I want to. A-And she told me t-that I need to get you away from the...boy...And...and” Tesamu’s lip quivered and he sniffed, his cheeks wet from tears.

Once again, it was completely silent.

“Tesamu...” Lunark whispered and the boy gathered all his courage to lift his head.

There was a crease between Frankenstein’s eyebrows and his jaw was definitely clenched. But he looked merely...disappointed.

He raised his hand and Tesamu’s whole body stiffened. The hand sank into his golden curls, ruffling them.

“Lunark?”

“Yes?”

“You and Tesamu should stay together. For his protection.”

“I am not going back downstairs.”

“No, you are not. I am going to need you both in here.”

Tesamu’s eyes lightened up.

“So, I can stay here?”

“Yes, but you need to be careful about who you trust,” Frankenstein said, standing up, “Yet, when I left, I made sure that the dog was around Raizel at all times. He was supposed to notify me when something was up.”

“I... told her about the dog...”

“Hmm...” Frankenstein rubbed his chin, “...that’s interesting...I will need to look into this.”

Someone behind his back cleared their throat. He turned around, where Lunark stood, her arms crossed.

“I think the first thing you need to do is to apologize to me!”

Before Frankenstein could spit out a witty reply, the phone in his pocket buzzed.

“What now?!”

Pissed, he unlocked the phone. There were no new messages from Raizel, which was logical, but still hurt. But there were a lot of unread ones from the group chat. From his friends. From Raizel’s friends. From friends who do not know who he is and from friends who won’t know who he is. Raizel will not tell them. He. Would. Never.

The grin almost split Frankenstein’s face in two. A wonderful idea was born.

********************************

Raizel made it to the 5th floor, a bit late to their movie night. It was mostly his fault - Shinwoo had requested him to pick up a bottle of orange juice on his way and when Raizel had found the aisle in the shop the vast amount of options had overwhelmed him and he had spent a lot of time to choose the best one.

He probably should have used the elevator, but Raizel tended to avoid those, since most of the times he did not get them to work for him and when he did they rebelled against him by, for example, taking him to a different floor or by simply jamming. Sometimes it felt like all the electronics in the world were against him and he did not know why.

Raizel sighed as he stood in front of Shinwoo’s door. These past few days had been...uneventful and he could only hope that they will remain the same…

He ringed the doorbell and it played a little, joyful melody. There was a shuffling behind the door and then it opened.

Raizel’s heart sank.

“Hi, love!”

The bottle slipped out of his fingers.


	12. Let Me Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title for this chapter - "Cadis Etrama di Raizel And The Audacity Of This Bitch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I can't believe I wrote the next chapter already! I probably should have been thinking about the topic of my master thesis, but you know guys- priorities!  
The chapter is quite long, so I hope it will satisfy you for this month, because next chapter will be here on Halloween,when the fic will be celebrating a one year anniversary! I mean, guys. Halloween, full moon, the 13th chapter. Pretty epic,right? And maybe I won't be a lazy trash and will write a chapter long enough, so you can have 14th right after that one!  
But enough of that - enjoy the chapter! :)

Frankenstein caught the bottle mid-air, its bottom hitting his palm. He tossed the bottle upwards, his other hand coming to wrap its long fingers around the neck.

“Almost dropped it!” Frankenstein smiled, presenting the container to Raizel, who, not taking his eyes off Frankenstein, took the bottle, avoiding Frankenstein’s skin. 

He had not expected this. He had not expected Frankenstein.

Raizel did not dare to breathe as he listened to the noise, which came from the apartment. Laughter, sounds of glasses clinking, something was dropped. More laughter.

Meanwhile Frankenstein was watching him, his lashes casting jagged shadows over his eyes. Intensely. Patiently. Raizel tightened the hold on the bottle.

“Why are you just standing there, Franken - Oh, hey, Rai!” The smiling redhead pushed the door open, “We were all waiting for you! Come in!”

Raizel glanced at Frankenstein, who took a step back, clearing the way for Raizel.

“After you.” Blonde gestured with his arm and Raizel stepped over the threshold, his eyes never leaving Frankenstein.

Ikhan was sitting on the floor, cross legged, as he furiously abused the controller in his hands. The very tip of his tongue was peeking through his lips.

“It’s been awhile since I last played Tekken! Dude, this one’s graphics are INSANE, oh, hi, Rai!”

Raizel simply nodded in return, his peripheral vision helping him to keep tabs on Frankenstein, who stood by his side, his arms loosely crossed, and his form relaxed. Raizel, on the other hand, felt like he was walking on pins and needles. It did not help the situation, when Shinwoo suddenly sneaked up on him, bumping his shoulder.

“Well, what have you been up to, Rai?”

There was a malevolent undertone to his innocent sounding question, but for now Raizel tossed the thought aside. He had more pressing matters. Like finding the answer to Shinwoo’s question. Thankfully, he was rescued from the task by Ikhan.

“Shinwoo!”

“What? I am just showing an interest! So, you’ve been busy, huh?”

“Really, Shinwoo?”

“For the past few days, you seemed to be...hmm...let’s say...distracted?”

“Shinwoo. Bad.”

“Alright, alright!” Shinwoo raised his hands in defeat. He turned his attention towards Frankenstein instead.

“So, Lee...”

“I am not playing your games, Han.” Frankenstein said sternly, yet there was a ghost of a smile floating on his face. Raizel felt his gaze burning the side of his head.

“Whatever...I’ll just toss you two to the wolves...” Shinwoo grinned, revealing almost all his teeth. Something was not right.

“~Suyi~” Shinwoo sing sang.

“What?” Came a harsh reply, somewhere from the kitchen. The girls must have been preparing the snacks.

“~Rai is here~” Shinwoo kept the tone playful and wiggled his eyebrows at Frankenstein. This time Raizel could not hold back and he slightly turned his neck, projecting his confusion to Frankenstein, who only shrugged his shoulders. Something was not right.

“Hi, Rai!” Suyi greeted him from the doorway. Behind her he could see Yuna chopping some vegetables. Or pretending to do so. Something was not right.

“We need a little help in here. Would you mind?” Suyi said and slipped back into the kitchen. But not before flashing Raizel an all-knowing smirk, that sent shivers down his spine. 

“Mhm, _help..._” Shinwoo made the air quotes as he spoke and sat next to Ikhan, taking the second controller. Raizel was dismissed.

Raizel choked the neck of the bottle and slowly made it to the kitchen, where Yuna had put down her knife and was now leaning on the counter, apples of her cheeks flushed. She briefly glanced over him and that’s when Raizel felt a presence behind him. Roses and sandalwood. There was no turning back now.

Raizel barely managed to step on the kitchen tile, when the bottle was unceremoniously pulled out of his grasp and something small, but quite energetic ran into his chest and wrapped their arms around his neck.

“I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH!" Suyi squeaked into his shirt, standing on her toes. Raizel was barely able to keep himself upright as the girl had somehow managed to gather enough momentum to sway their bodies from side to side.

"Like, I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Did not I, Yuna?"

"Yes, you did!" Yuna chimed in, pushing herself away from the counter, "Thank God Frankenstein told us everything before Suyi went full on detective mode!"

"I was so looking forward to making one of those conspiracy boards, with pictures and stuff…"

"Frankenstein told you...everything?"

The man in question had been awfully quiet, but his mysterious silence was not enough to force Raizel to face him. Instead, he looked at Suyi, who was getting more and more amused as she looked right back at him. The expression on Raizel's face must have been rather comical.

"I bet he did! Oh, you two lovebirds! You both suit each other so well! Don't they, Yuna? Yeah, they do! Oh, have you asked him to prom, Frankenstein? Oh, MY GOD, you have! Yuna, you hear that? We. Need. To. Start. Looking. For. The. Outfits. Rai, you will have to come with us! Do not pout, Frankenstein - you are not supposed to see his suit before the dances! Oh, maybe you would like a tuxedo? Wait! Let me…"

Suyi released Raizel and pulled out her phone, disconnecting herself from the real world and diving deep into the depths of the mighty Internet.

"A woman on a mission. I guess I will have to prepare salad myself!" Yuna laughed, standing besides Raizel.

"You girls should go and rest a bit. We will finish it up here!" Frankenstein said, his hand hovering over the small of Raizel's back, not touching.

"Oh, thank you, guys! Just slice those tomatoes and the garlic!" Yuna said and steered Suyi out of the kitchen, who did not peel her eyes off the screen and just blindly trusted her friend's guidance. The door clicked shut.

Raizel quickly moved to the counter, his fingers wrapped around the handle of the knife. Joints of his digits whitened as he tried to slice one of the round tomatoes, only to realise that the red skin of the fruit was meeting the spine of the blade. Raizel flipped the knife, grateful that his body was hiding his silly mistake from Frankenstein. Whose breath was warming the nape of Raizel's neck.

The blade got stuck into the cutting board, the outcome of Raizel assaulting the poor tomato, which was oozing its juices.

"Oh, let me help!" Frankenstein moved his hand and Raizel just scarcely managed to pull his own away, his elbow hitting the cupboard. His arm went numb.

"Careful, there!" Frankenstein said, his voice laced with worry as he pulled the knife out effortlessly and placed it on the board. The elephant in the room was too huge for Raizel's liking.

"What are you doing?"

The question took Frankenstein aback a bit, but he needed only a second to recompose himself.

"I guess I am trying to help you...Really!" Frankenstein grinned, his teeth just as sharp as the blade he was suddenly holding, "...just sit back and enjo-"

Raizel reached for the knife at the same time as Frankenstein was about to chop the tomato and the edge kissed Raizel's skin.

"Ah!"

"Fuck! I-I am sorry, I didn't... Come!" Blonde grabbed him by the wrist of his injured hand and pulled him to the sink. The water hit his wound, which had started to sting badly, droplets of blood seeping through the damaged skin on his palm.

"It's not deep. You won't need any stitches." Frankenstein mumbled as he teared the backing of the band aid off with his teeth, while simultaneously patting Raizel’s hand dry with a towel. He slapped the plaster on, satisfied.

“That will do. But please refrain from grabbing any knives - I like you in one piece.” Frankenstein laughed and turned around to put the first-aid kit back into a cabinet. That is when something snapped within Raizel and before he could change his mind he reached for his necklace and yanked it off. It hurt, but it was faster this way.

“We should probably hurry up or else somebody behind the doors might come up with some theories about us.” Frankenstein winked at him.

“Frankenstein.” Raizel said, reaching for Frankenstein’s hand, who was misreading the action and tried to wrap his fingers around Raizel’s.

“Yes?”

“I am returning this.” Raizel said, with a finality in his tone and pressed the necklace into Frankenstein’s hand. A stream of expletives followed and the smell of burning flesh filled the kitchen.

“Hnrgh, Raizel, wait! Let me explain!”

Raizel slammed the doors shut and Frankenstein was left on his own devices. The necklace laid on the floor.

“Fuck!”

****************************************************************************************

“~I had so much fun! ~”

“You had too much, Suyi!” Yuna said sternly, holding onto Suyi’s designer bag, who, herself, was being escorted by Raizel and Frankenstein. Even though the girl was able to walk on her own, boys stood close to her, occasionally grabbing her by her elbows, when she happened to lose her balance.

“♫ When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie-hic! ♬”

“Who would have thought that a bottle of wine could render her useless...” Frankenstein mused, for the hundredth time pulling Suyi upwards as her knees started to buckle.

“♫♬♫ THAT’S AMORE!”

“Suyi, shhh!” Yuna chided, looking around. Streets were rather empty for a Friday night.

“Suyi, what will your Mom say about this?”

“SHE -hic- doesn’t care about ME. Only thing that bothers Mrs Perfect is me skipping my piano lessons or me getting FAT!”

“Suyi, I am sure that she cares about you. She might show it differently...”

“She would only -hic- care about me if my face -hic- would be printed on one of those money bills she -hic- loves so much! You love me, Franken?” Suyi whipped her head upwards, her eyes covered in a drunken haze.

“As a friend.” Frankenstein replied seriously, but little did others know that he was biting the insides of his cheeks to refrain from laughing.

“You are my best friend, F!”

“I thought I was your best friend!” Yuna feigned offense and pulled out a set of keys from her friend’s bag. They have arrived at Suyi’s place, a huge, expensive looking apartment building.

“I can have MULTIPLE best friends! But whatever…You two are so adorable!” Suyi had broken free from the boys’ grasp, her hands all over their faces, “-hic! You are PERFECT! I ship you so HARD!”

“Okay, let’s go Suyi!”

“Will you manage on your own?”

“Yes, this building has an elevator, we will be fine! Thank you, guys! See you next week!”

“Goodbye.”

“Later!”

“Adios! Mwah!” Suyi blew them a kiss and disappeared into the house.

Frankenstein and Raizel both let out a sigh.

“Well, that escalated quic- Hey, where are you going?”

“Home.” Raizel said, not slowing his step for a bit.

The evening had gone smoothly - kids were enjoying the movies and food and even Frankenstein had let out a few chuckles here and there. Still, the invisible tension as they both sat next to each other, their knees bumping and shoulders brushing, was making every muscle in Raizel’s body stiff as he was expecting...the unexpectable.

“You should take this back.”

The necklace was in front of Raizel’s face.

“I do not want it.”

“You should.”

Raizel turned around, facing the demon.

“Why?”

“Let me treat you with a drink and you will know why,” Frankenstein said, nodding towards the cafe on the other side of the street. From here Raizel could see that there were people in there, but it did not seem crowded.

Raizel looked back at Frankenstein and narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not going to kill anybody! Just...I just want to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Then listen! Please?” 

****************************************************************************************

Raizel was sitting in the plush chair, the air around him pleasantly warm. It also smelled like chocolate and the pain in his stomach reminded Raizel that he had not eaten anything nutritious for the past few hours. But his mouth and throat were dry as a sandpaper and he doubted he would be able to swallow anything at all.

He silently watched as Frankenstein talked to the waitress, who wrote his order into her notepad. She must have been a student in his school, since her smiling face looked familiar. Raizel wondered if the smile would stay if she happened to see what Frankenstein really was under all that glamour.

The fact that he was sitting here was preposterous. It was foolish, it was risky, and it was irresponsible. Raizel glanced around, looking at the other patrons. Most of them were students from YeRan. There was a middle-aged man, who drank his coffee in solitude. There was a senior couple sitting near them. When the grey-haired woman laughed, the wrinkles that appeared in the corners of her eyes somehow made her look even younger.

Raizel could not understand what made him follow Frankenstein in here. Was it the demon begging him to do so? Cold. Was it the possibility that something would happen to those people, if Raizel had declined the offer? Warmer. Was it his own curiosity? Hot as hell.

Ever since he had left Frankenstein choking on his own blood Raizel had longed for some kind of closure. Google, despite the contrary belief, did not hold all the answers. Or it had too many answers, so different from each other. Raizel still had questions, but all of them hid, when the waitress brought an ice cream shake for him and a black coffee for Frankenstein.

“Well, how are we going to do this? 20 questions? Truth or Dare?”

“I once chose the Dare, while playing with my brother...”

“Oh!” Raizel’s wish to walk down the memory lane had stumped Frankenstein for a moment.” … What did he make you do?”

“He asked me to steal an apple from our neighbours’ tree...”

“Did you do it?”

“...Yes...” Raizel answered hesitantly, though frankly, “The next day I went to the store to buy a replacement...”

“You bought an apple?”

“Yes, and I tossed it over the fence, under the apple tree...” Raizel said, stirring his drink with the straw. It looked tasty. Perhaps, he could have a sip.

“I am not even surprised you did that!” Frankenstein laughed, but it did not feel mocking, “I see you are stalling, though...”

“How will I know if you are telling the truth? Demons lie.”

“Humans lie as well. But good point.” Frankenstein noted and reached into his pocket to pull out a flask. “Do you know what’s in it?”

Raizel shook his head and Frankenstein screwed it open. He angled the container a bit and Raizel watched a transparent liquid pouring out of it, right on Frankenstein’s hand. The skin sizzled and vapor shot into the air. Raizel suddenly was very interested in his drink.

“Let’s do it this way - you ask me a question. I answer. If you feel like I am not telling the truth - I drink it. What do you say?”

“I...”

“I will just add it to my coffee. Caffeine and a bit of pain mix well!” Frankenstein chuckled and moved the flask over the cup.

“Don’t.”

Frankenstein raised an eyebrow at Raizel, who had his arm outstretched, like he was just about to pull the flask out of his hand. Slowly and deliberately, Raizel pulled his arm back and placed the hands into his lap. ”Let’s see how this goes.”

“As you wish,” the flask went back into his pocket, “although, I have to say - making tea with holy water was a genius move...”

Raizel winced.

“...I am not angry, Raizel, more like...impressed...that was very clever of you...”

“You are a demon.”

“Oh! We are starting? Then, yes, yes I am. And here is the proof.” The pupils expanded and two black eyes stared back at Raizel, eerily. 

The waitress walked past their table and Frankenstein’s eyes were normal again.

“Do you believe me?”

“...I do...”

“So, next question?”

It took Raizel a moment to choose the one he wanted answered. He sucked the straw and was hit by a heavenly sweetness. Frankenstein was watching him.

“Why are you here?”

“Multiple reasons,” Frankenstein leaned back into the chair, nursing his coffee, “Firstly, you guys kind of invited me here. Secondly -”

“Invited you?”

“You should not have played with the spirit board that day.”

Raizel blinked. _Spirit board. What even is that? And what Frankenstein meant by ’that day’?_

“That thing with letters and numbers? It is not meant to be used as a toy. Especially on Halloween when the veil between the worlds is already so thin!”

The events of that night came rushing back to Raizel. The movies. The laughter. The screams in the dark, illuminated by the burning candles. So, it all...it was real?

“You scratched Shinwoo...” Raizel said, remembering the gashes on the boy's back vividly.

“He was being rather rude!”

Raizel frowned at Frankenstein.

“And the other reasons?”

“Well, after you kids had opened a literal portal to hell, a couple other demons escaped, and I am here to gently usher them back.”

“There are others?”

“Don’t worry about it - I will deal with them,I promi-!”

“P.E. teacher...” Raizel whispered into his drink. _He had been one of them._

“Well, yes, but actually, no. I mean, it was not him, but a demon that used his body to move around. Kind of like puppeteering?” Frankenstein wriggled his fingers, mimicking the movements of a puppet master.

“I see...” Raizel had to force his throat muscles to swallow the cream. They have reached the topic Raizel had hoped he could avoid. On the other hand, he wanted to face it as soon as possible, so he and the man in front of him could continue with their lives.

“You have to free him.” 

“Who?”

“The man you are using.” Raizel gestured at Frankenstein, his eyes glinting in anger, “you have no right to walk around his body, separating him from his life.”

Frankenstein furrowed his eyebrows and took a large sip from his cup. Then, the realization dawned upon him.

“But this is my body. Not like a body body, but more like a manifestation of it.”

Now it was Raizel’s turn to be confused. Yet, he remained silent and that urged Frankenstein to continue.

“Demons do possess people, since it costs us less energy, but there are cases when we are unable to do so or we simply do not want to do it. Then we create the bodies on our own. Mostly, children ones, they don’t drain us so much as a body of an adult man would. That is why you hear stories about black eyed little girls, with blonde pigtails.”

“Which one are you?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Were you unable to claim a body or did not wish to do it?”

“I want my own body.” The answer came quickly, “Being in someone else makes me feel...itchy, gross...dirty. Which is rather weird, since a thing like me should actually enjoy it….”

“Prove it.”

“Prove what?”

“Prove that your body is not real.”

Frankenstein placed the cup on the table and leaned closer to Raizel. For a brief moment he looked down and when he lifted his head something was different.

At the first glance he could pass as Frankenstein, but the longer Raizel looked, the more his face changed. Instead of two sapphires two emeralds looked at him. His nose was a lot rounder and his lips were thin and red. That made Raizel uneasy.

A strip of his hair turned black and Raizel watched as it went blonde again. Frankenstein’s features had returned.

“Freaky, isn’t it? I could make myself look like you.”

Raizel could only not nod as he sat back into his chair. Just then, the waitress walked past them and grinned at Raizel. Right...she probably thought that they both were doing something else.

“Do you believe me now?”

“I do,” Raizel rubbed his forehead, feeling the very beginnings of a promising migraine.

“So, next?”

“You did not answer this one.”

“But I... did?”

“You said that you had multiple reasons for being here, yet you only mentioned two. Is that it?”

Frankenstein sighed.

“Well, I am also here, and I chose to stay here because of...”, he drank the rest of the coffee and pushed the cup aside, “...of you.”

****************************************************************************************

_He was here because of me. Because of me. Of me. _His brain was looping Frankenstein’s words over and over, not allowing a single thought of his to slip by.

Raizel did not get an opportunity to ask Frankenstein to elaborate as the fatigue had creeped upon him and the interior of the cafe had started to spin around him, making them cut their meeting short. That did not stop Frankenstein from escorting Raizel home, mindful of his personal space. A mere ice cream shake could not replace a full meal.

Something on his bed caught his attention. Something shiny. Something his.

The necklace laid innocently on his sheets; its clasp fixed. Next to it was a note and a familiar handwriting.

**-Wear this to avoid possession. –**

**F.**

**P.S. I apologize for breaking in - I forgot to return this earlier.**

Raizel sighed - something told him that this would not be the last time Frankenstein shows up unannounced in his bedroom. Perhaps, he could spill some salt around him to gain some privacy, but even the thought of dirtying his room was-

The radio turned on; it’s hissing like a thousand small knives to Raizel’s ears.

“Not now, brother.”


	13. I Know What You Did Last Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk guys...Marie Anne is kinda sus....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to this fic!!! Almost missed posting it on Halloween - uni is torturing me!   
Hope you will like the chapter!

“Do you have horns?”

The girl holding a sickle and a bundle of wheat no longer held his interest and he whipped his head towards the asker.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Do you have horns?” Raizel patiently repeated.

Out of all the questions, Frankenstein had expected this one the least. But it seemed important for Raizel to ask, since he had even been so mindful of their surroundings that he had stick by Frankenstein’s side, while the rest of their classmates have pooled into the next room, where judging by the giggles and whistles the paintings of the old masters’ have been replaced by something less...modest. Kids these days are so immature.

“I do, in fact...” Frankenstein slowly said, keeping his eyes on Raizel, who seemed to be very focused on the top of Frankenstein’s head, “...if you would like to see them, may I suggest a more quieter place then?”

Raizel stood still for a moment, thinking about the opportunity.

“...There is no need for that...”

“As you wish...And for the record, I do not have a tail!”

Raizel nodded and crossed out something in his notepad.

“...You were just about to ask me that, weren’t you?”

Raizel’s lips were sealed as he inspected the painting in front of them.

This week was one of the dullest Frankenstein has had. There was no progress in finding Ignes and her goons even though Lunark and Tesamu had been trying their hardest. The curriculum they had in the school was so non-stimulating that sometimes Frankenstein even envied Shinwoo’s ability to drift off from this boring reality. Frankenstein would have loved to join him. Maybe there he would not get to see the redhead soaking the desk with his drool.

And Raizel...Raizel was more distant than usual.

They kept sitting next to each other in classes and in the cafeteria and every time they went out with their friends, but that did not stop Raizel from drifting away. Frankenstein could barely count the times he had to whisper an answer to the boy, so he would be spared from humiliation every time a teacher asked him a question . Physically he was there, with him, but mentally he had abandoned Frankenstein. And their classmates’ gazes did not help either. The information about them had spread like a wildfire and it had not taken long before Raizel and Frankenstein were surrounded by whispers and looks everywhere they went. And some of those looks were far from clean…

But isn’t this what Frankenstein wanted? A clear display of his ownership of Raizel and vice versa, both connected in body and mind? A warning to others to **back off**? Even thinking about it had excited Frankenstein, but now it all felt...plain...tasteless...almost stale.

He admits - he was desperate! Desperate from the moment that damned holy water slipped down his throat, tearing open his neck and evaporating into the cold air. And his desperation grew even bigger once Raizel, his favourite human, had turned his back on him and just walked away like he was taking an afternoon stroll. Perhaps, it would have hurt less if he had simply **run**.

Frankenstein had counted on Raizel for keeping his mouth shut. And even if he would tell someone about him, who would believe him? It could have easily backfired at Raizel and it still would let Frankenstein to hold all the aces. His red-eyed beauty used his brain efficiently. But even he could not predict Frankenstein’s next move. In fact, Frankenstein could not either. It was not even a move, but him boldly and frantically grabbing at the last straw, using their friends as a lifesaver. And he did not sink. But he still needs to keep his head above the water. And it’s reaching him.

“Students, we only have a half an hour before the museum closes, so hurry up and choose one art piece for your homework! I am expecting at least 20 pages, Times New Roman, letter size 12!”

Sighs and whines filled the hall and the children scattered all over the place, quick to take in every detail of their favourite artwork. Frankenstein had yet to find his. And Raizel had his hands empty as well.

In silence they moved further into the building, where most of the students have already been, leaving them both the only people in the room, which was mostly filled with statues of naked men and women, finally explaining the unhidden amusement of his classmates.

The late afternoon sun crawled in through the windows, illuminating the dust, which danced in the air. The warm rays brought out the reddish undertones in Raizel's dark hair, the edges of the strands glowing. Ethereal. Angelic. Holy. A work of art in its rightful place.

It was obvious that the time limit took a toll on Raizel and the distress was evident on his face as he flew from one painting to another, not being able to choose. Frankenstein smiled - Raizel always took weighing his options very seriously and he took his sweet time doing so. And Frankenstein found it adorable. 

"This looks like it could work."

Pale moonlight casted over the dark lake, small waves distorting the image of the celestial body.

Raizel came to stand next to him, looking at the painting.

"It's... peaceful…"

Frankenstein hummed in agreement and glanced towards Raizel. His hum deepened.

"You are not wearing the necklace." Frankenstein stated not asked.

Raizel's hand unconsciously reached for his neck, where his fingers slid down his cravat, the cloth stainless and perfectly ironed.

"I…" Raizel sighed, "...I lost it…"

"I left it on your bed."

"Yes, but…" Raizel turned his back on him and walked to the next installation, "...when I woke up in the morning the necklace was gone."

"Perhaps you misplaced it?" Frankenstein suggested, tailing after him. The lack of answer was an answer itself, so Frankenstein just decided to drop it - annoying Raizel was not on his agenda.

"I will try to provide you with a suitable substitute. I can't let you wander around without proper protection."

"There is no need. I have cold iron in here." Raizel pointed to his earring.

"Yeah, uhm...that won't do it…"

Raizel stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. Frankenstein had his full attention.

"**We **do not like the cold iron - it burns us, it hurts us. But it does not stop us from claiming your body. The symbol on your necklace however works the wonders."

He could almost see the gears turning inside Raizel's head.

"So, you should try to find it. Or, perhaps, we could tattoo the mark on you!"

Frankenstein was joking. Mostly. He would do anything to stay on Raizel's good side and protect him, even if it meant inflicting a bit of a short-lived pain upon him. Still, he preferred to cover Raizel's skin in kisses instead of ugly markings. Seems like Raizel was on the same page, at least about the latter part, as he shook his head.

"I decline your offer."

"FIVE MINUTES EVERYBODY!"

Their time alone was almost over and Raizel quickly went to the back of the hall, trying to find a work worth analysing. Frankenstein, himself, could not care less about the assignment, but that did not mean that he would let Raizel fail.

"Maybe you should take that painting from before? Just write some nonsense about the colours and contrasts and call…" Something to Frankenstein's left caught his eye and he turned his head to look at…

The woman in white dress stood on the logs, engulfed in flames. The ropes kept her writhing body in place, attached to a wooden stake. The smoke raised and the woman's mouth was open in a silent scream as the onlookers cheered at the spectacle, their pitchforks raised in the air.

Frankenstein could smell the dark smoke as it burned his lungs. He could smell his own flesh as the flames licked his feet. And he could see **red **as the fire hid those damn traitors.

Something touched his shoulder and Frankenstein snapped back to reality.

Raizel watched him, his eyes wide and full of worry. Frankenstein's heart almost stuttered. _He cares, he still…_

That is when he realised that his control had slipped and parts of real him were breaking through his skin. That is why Raizel was worried. Not about him. About himself and his friends.

"Frankenstein, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Frankenstein."

"Nothing," Frankenstein repeated much quieter, "I am just tired, it's been a long day." 

Frankenstein took Raizel's hand off his shoulder and gave him a smile, that must have come off as a weak parody of his genuine ones.

"I will head home. Stay safe and see you tomorrow!"

Frankenstein swore he could hear his name, before he disappeared into the shadows, leaving Raizel behind. Or it could be his mind playing tricks on him. Would not be the first time.

******************************************************************************************************

"Frankenstein!"

Frankenstein left. Vanished in front of his eyes, engulfed by dark smoke, leaving him alone in the room. It was dead quiet, except for that one lightbulb that flickered above his head, fighting for the light.

Something had upset Frankenstein badly. So badly, that his face had changed, dark veins pooling around his black eyes and travelling down his mouth, where sharp canines were coated with blood.

The air around them had become steaming hot and every breath that Raizel took was thick and heavy. He had called out for Frankenstein.

Frankenstein hadn't heard him, his breathing laboured, and his eyes bored into the painting. Raizel had said his name again, that time with more urgency. No response.

He could barely see Frankenstein's skin under those black tendrils, which had made their way to his hands. They had turned into the claws, scratching the wall besides the painting.

"Frankenstein!"

Raizel had put his hand on Frankenstein's shoulder as a last resort and...it had worked. He had brought him back. Only to watch him leave.

Raizel sighed - he had never seen Frankenstein like this, when his usual cheerful and carefree persona had been reduced to a man, being, who has lost all his words, catching the breath he does not need in a museum of a small city, filled with works whose authors were unknown to most people.

For a moment Raizel had feared that Frankenstein had changed his mind and decided to get rid of everyone around him. Yet he did nothing but looked at the painting in front of them.

Raizel looked at it and winced immediately. It was gruesome and barbaric, the poor woman tied to a stake, flames burning-

Raizel looked away. Was...was this the reason for Frankenstein's behaviour? Could it be tha-

"Okay, let's wrap it up kids!"

Raizel quickly wrote down artist's name and the title and joined his classmates.

******************************************************************************************************

"No, no, no! Come here, Raizel!"

The sweet-sounding syllables of his name immediately warned Raizel about an imminent danger. And so did Raskreia's expressionless face as she was sitting on the living room's couch, looking at the TV.

"Sit!" His uncle slapped the couch, coaxing Raizel to sit next to his cousin.

"Hmm...so, how do I connect it to my laptop?" His uncle fussed with the cables and Raizel noticed how Raskreia pretended not to hear her father's question as she suddenly had found the window far more interesting. When Raizel met her eyes, wordlessly asking the question, Raskreia's tired gaze had told him enough. He shivered.

"A~HA! Great, great, we can start now!"

The TV screen came to life. Raizel and Raskreia swallowed audibly as they took in the words that looked right back at them from the display. Cold sweat trickled down Raizel's neck.

"I wanted to do this a bit later, but since some of us had gotten themselves a boyfriend, I am looking at you, Raizel, we should talk about this now! So!" Uncle clapped his hands and pressed a key on his laptop to switch to the next slide. Which was even worse than the previous one.

"So this is how syphilis looks like!"

** _20 minutes later._ **

"...and that's why you use condoms! Also, by wearing one there will be only 1% of chance of getting someone pregnant. So, Raskreia do not get pregnant and Raizel do not get anyone pregnant! Also, I will want grandchildren, so get on with that!"

Raskreia and Raizel looked at each other, a mix of pure confusion and embarrassment on their faces. None of them had the heart to tell the older man that they had already listened about sexual education in the previous semester.

** _Another 20 minutes later._ **

"If you don't feel like having sex then say a big NO to your partner. And if they still push you then murder them!"

** _40 minutes later._ **

"...better get lube. Spit does not work, trust me, Raizel. I have quite an experience in...that area...oh, college days were wild!"

** _15 painful minutes later._ **

"And we are finished!"

The last slide with "Thank you for your attention!" filled the screens, letters curvy and multicoloured.

"Wasn't that crazy, huh? And if you have any questions feel free to come to me anytime!"

"I think I need to lay down." Raskreia stood up and headed upstairs, but not before giving Raizel a dirty look.

"I will go out for a walk."

"Not so fast!"

Raizel froze. He could only hope that his uncle will not be showing him more pictures of STDs.

Instead, his uncle handed him an envelope.

"For Frankenstein. An invitation to the dinner. Next Saturday. He better not be late…" His uncle's voice dropped and dark shadows casted over his face, "I have a special presentation just for him!"

Sometimes the universe smiled upon Raizel. This time it was laughing it's guts out….

******************************************************************************************************

The fresh air was all that Raizel needed. He breathed deeper, enjoying the biting in his lungs.

This day had been...eventful... Between his uncle's... unforgettable lecture and Frankenstein's unusual breakdown in the museum, Raizel had not had the time to think about things.

The envelope in his pocket felt heavy and he did not know how to get rid of that weight. He could toss it out, but then he should be ready to face the stream of questions. But giving the invitation to Frankenstein would only prolong their little spectacle. The line between pretending and lying was thin.

A branch behind Raizel's snapped and he turned around. The street was empty, only sound was the rising winds that played high up the trees. 

Something growled to his right. Raizel glanced to the side, but all he could see were deep shadows between the bushes. Then, more branches snapped. The area was surprisingly loud, despite Raizel being the only person here. Then, not all things were visible to a human eye.

He quickly turned around to head back home. There, right in front of him, few inches apart stood Marie Anne, the girl from his school, heavily underdressed as she wore tight leather pants and a black crop top. But those were the least of Raizel's worries as her black eyes blinked at him and a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Are you scared?" The girl asked and everything became black.


	14. The Blair Bitch Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon, a human and a priest walk into the church...
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER THERE ARE MENTIONS OF POSSIBLE RAPE,PROSTITUTION! I promise it is rather mild and no one gets hurt in that way, but still,you have been warned.

“YOU WHAT?!?”

“I think you should not have told him.”

“I think I didn’t ask for your inputssss….” Frankenstein hissed, nursing his glass of whiskey. While it did nothing to calm his nerves or cloud his mind, the burn was a welcome distraction.

“He may not be able to kill you, but he could find someone else who is more capable!” Lunark threw her arms in despair and walked toward the window. Whole island of Lukedonia was at her feet. She liked Frankenstein’s new apartment.

“He wouldn’t do that...” Frankenstein slowly said, tasting his own uncertainty in his voice. His visitors seemed to have taken notice of his doubts as well.

“You are not sure...” Tesamu spoke up, playing with his glass. He did not like whiskey all that much, but he wanted to fit in. Lunark had already drunk hers.

“Any news?” Frankenstein swiftly changed the subject, crossing his legs.

“Actually,” Lunark turned around, “there are.”

“Well?”

“Oh? I didn’t think you would be interested!”

“Lunark...”

“Aren’t you busy with your little human?”

“Lunark!”

“He is probabl-”

“One of Ignes’ followers came down!” Tesamu quickly interjected before both demons had torn each other's throats out. Frankenstein changed his focus from the woman to the boy.

“What?”

“Seems like the poor fellow had understood that there is no glitter and gold when Ignes is involved and he left...” Lunark cackled, shaking her head, “...one of ours took him down to Hell...and you know the rest...”

Frankenstein knew. Tesamu knew. Lunark knew. The men downed their drinks, not feeling the taste.

“Did...did he tell something?”

“Hmm...let me think...no...”

“Fuck!”

“Oh, wait! I think he told something about Ignes pretending to be an angel, collecting her own army of churchgoers, and killing you!” Lunark grinned and refilled her glass.

“...sounds like a plan...anything else?”

“He said something, but it was hard to understand. You see, we had just removed his tongue and tied a bow out of his intestines.”

“Of course.”

“Tomorrow we will stab him with sharpened sticks!”

“Great.”

“But before that I need to fill out a lot of paperwork.”

“Bureaucracy in hell. How absurd...”

“You know what’s crazy?” Lunark leaned in, her breath warm on his face, “That it’s YOUR job! That YOU should be doing!” She jabbed Frankenstein in his chest with her finger.

Something vibrated in his pocket and Frankenstein sighed, reaching for his phone. Who is calling him so late?

The name on display was Raizel’s.

Lunark made a gagging sound and stepped back lifting Tesamu from his seat by his collar.

“Hey!”

“Ughh...We are leaving. I do not want to get diabetes from those sweethearts.”

Both demons disappeared into smoke, leaving Frankenstein alone, who looked at his phone, his eyebrows furrowed.

_Raizel never calls._

He pressed the answer button.

“Raizel? Is something wrong?”

“...F-Frankenstein...”

The way Raizel said his name was itself an answer.

****************************************************************************************

The phone call had ended abruptly, but it took less than a second for Frankenstein to arrive at his destination, his muscles tense. _Church of Union._

It was without any doubt a beautiful building, its walls were pure white, emphasizing the stained glass, which must have been using every single colour from an artist's palette. But Frankenstein had no time for aesthetic pleasures, and he pulled out the door from its hinges and strode inside.

Contrary to popular belief, demons have no problem stepping on hallowed ground. They do not burst in flames, nor their powers weaken. Frankenstein even knew a demon, who had taken permanent residence in a mission somewhere in California.

Raizel was somewhere in here, Frankenstein could feel him, feel his soul, that once shined bright as a beam of a lighthouse, but now was dimmed, something dark and icky wrapped around his pure spirit. Something familiar....

“You, fucking BITCH!” Frankenstein felt her before he saw her...before he saw Raizel sitting on the altar, swinging his legs as he looked down at him, the wicked smirk disfiguring his lovely features. That was and was not Raizel.

Frankenstein without thinking ran towards Raizel only to crash into something invisible, but strong.

“HaHaHaHa!!!” Raizel laughed, his cackling pitches higher than his normal voice, his dark eyes tearing up, “HaHaAAAHhhhh...” he laid down on the altar, right on his back, holding his stomach, “you should have seen your stupid face, Frankenstein!!!”

“Ignes...” Frankenstein gritted through his teeth, unable to reach her. _The Devil’s trap._ Usually used by demon hunters to keep a demon in one spot and strip them of their powers. But he is no ordinary demon there, is he?

“Devil’s sigil. It is under the carpet.” Raizel/Ignes said casually with a hint of patronizing note in her voice as she nodded towards the ground. The bitch was proud.

“Yes, I noticed!” Frankenstein snarled in a faked annoyance, his hands behind his back. He may not have been able to burn the ground and destroy the trap, but he was still able to cast some simple spells. Yet, he had to be careful and play along... she was inside Raizel and could snap his neck at any given moment.

“Guess what I used for paint!” Ignes said cheerfully, but before Frankenstein could reply, she raised her/Raizel’s hand, the bloody palm facing the demon. He felt his own blood _boil._

Ignes laughed at his fury, throwing her/Raizel’s head back.

“HaAhAh-AAAHH!”

A blood curdling scream escaped from Raizel’s lips and Frankenstein’s finger stopped moving, in the middle of casting the spell.

Ignes had jumped off the altar, her hands holding the left side of Raizel’s face. Something shiny was thrown across the room.

Raizel’s left cheek was burned, red, uneven skin was emitting smoke as Ignes cursed, dirty words tainting Raizel’s tongue.

“Aaahhh...I fucking hate cold iron...has...has it healed already?” She touched the cheek and pouted, finding that her own power had mend Raizel’s skin, leaving no mark on his face. Frankenstein almost sighed in relief - there can’t be a single scratch on Raizel...his solace was not long lived though.

“You have no idea how much my finger is itching right now. Humans can live with one eye, right?” She raised her hand, her thumb and index finger lightly grabbing Raizel’s right eye, “To pull out or push in - that is the question...”

The church trembled and Ignes removed her hand, watching as a couple of cracks appeared on the high ceiling and were slowly stretching out towards the walls and the floor.

“You really thought this would hold me for long?” Frankenstein hissed, every bone in his body ready to lurch. Ignes was unbothered. Too unbothered, to be honest. Instead of fear, that he usually saw in Ignes’ eyes, no matter the body she was using at that moment, he saw cold indifference.

“You really think I am that stupid?” She said, her voice monotone and low as she pulled out a small device from Raizel’s pocket and pressed a button on it. A fire sprinkler just right over Frankenstein’s head turned on.

His skin melted and he fell onto the ground, screaming his throat raw.

“Oh, Frankenstein!” Ignes moaned, her eyes twinkling, “So the rumours were true - you really know how to satisfy a woman...or a man...”

Frankenstein did not reply as he was busy screeching, his hands covering his head, but it was all in vain - the holy water destroyed every single corrupted cell of his.

“Speaking of satisfaction - it seems like this poor boy has not had the chance to experience one. What were you waiting for? Humans are not like wine - they do not get better as they age!”

Frankenstein spat blood as he glared at her. Ignes snorted.

“Perhaps I should rent him out? What could be his hourly rate? 30 bucks? 50?”

Frankenstein growled at her, almost all of his skin had receded, revealing the darkness within him.

The water suddenly stopped.

“Hey!”

“Ignes, darling, please don’t soak the carpet...” a deep voice came somewhere from Frankenstein’s behind. Heavy footsteps came closer until a pair of black shoes were visible in his peripherals. 

“And who is this?”

“Oh, my!” Ignes put a hand on her/Raizel’s chest, “Where are my manners? Of course! Father Crombel this is Frankenstein! Frankenstein, this is Father Crombel!” Ignes’ pleasantries in different context would have even made Frankenstein laugh, but right now as his skin slowly healed itself the only thing, he wanted to do was to _tear her tongue out_. But he knew that he would not be able to do that even if he somehow got out of the trap - it still was Raizel’s tongue.

“Prince of Hell...” Crombel said in awe as his beady eyes looked at Frankenstein, “What an honour!”

Frankenstein’s eyes rolled back into his skull as they usually did when someone mentioned his title he had never asked for. Crombel, however, continued.

“I have heard tales about you. How you made a deal with Devil himself...”

Frankenstein groaned, not able to keep his mouth shut every time someone brings up this chapter of his life. The patches on his skin were gone and he was able to gather some strength to stand up. Their eyes met. Crombel narrowed his, his glasses reflecting the light.

“Your face...it looks familiar...”

“He goes to the school where you read your bedtimes stories...” Ignes inspected her/Raizel’s nails, while tapping the foot. Frankenstein did not miss the tightening of the priest's jaw. After a deep inhale the grey-haired man turned his head to look at Ignes. He hummed.

“Seems like this young gentleman is a student as well,” Crombel noted as he walked over her, sliding two of his fingers under Raizel’s jaw.

“Leave him alone!” Frankenstein screamed, the building shaking once again. Crombel, not even sparing him a glance pulled out a device that suspiciously looked like the one Ignes used before and aimed it at the sprinklers. Frankenstein fell on his knees. The water ceased.

“What a lovely looking thing...” Crombel brushed his thumb across Raizel’s lips, whose eyebrows were raised in amusement.

“You old pervert...” Ignes cooed in Raizel’s voice and Frankenstein could swear he was about to throw up.

“Father, as much as I would like for you to have some fun, can you please kill him?” Ignes pointed at Frankenstein, “Pretty please?”

Crombel slightly turned his head, to look at Frankenstein, who was back to his feet, but clearly weakened as he breathed heavily, blood dripping from his burned skin.

“All work and no play...”

“...makes Jack a dull boy, I know! Now, kill!” There was annoyance in Raizel’s voice.

“Ignes...”

“What?” She hissed, flashing the teeth.

“You may go. Leave the boy here.” Crombel dismissed her with a wave of his hand and walked back to stand in front of Frankenstein. Seemingly right outside the trap.

“WHAT?” Ignes yelped, “I am NOT leaving until I see him die!”

“My child...” Crombel exhaled heavily, taking off his glasses, “I won’t be able to kill him while you are sticking around. You will die as well. My power will reach you.

“YOUR pow-” Ignes suddenly stopped, biting her tongue, “I need to see...Find a way!”

“I am afraid there is no other way,” Crombel said slowly as he was trying to explain something to a small child, “Besides, you have brought such a lovely tool for me to inflict an additional suffering on this vile creature and I can’t miss such an opportunity...”

Raizel’s eyes widened in understanding and at the same time Frankenstein screamed.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!”

Ignes’ smile was impossibly wide as she turned to look at Frankenstein, taking in his misery.

“I would love to see it as well.”

“And you will. From all the angles!” Crombel pointed at numerous security cameras around the room. Ignes bit the lip, weighting the option.

“Better this than nothing...”

“Better this than nothing indeed!”

“Any last words Frankenstein?”

Frankenstein gritted his teeth, his vision swaying. He heard his heart pulsating in his ears and for a moment the room disappeared from his view only to reappear the next second.

There is nothing he could do - he was not able to summon his powers, nor he was able to contact Lunark and Tesamu....And begging them to release Raizel was not an option. He had to calculate his move carefully.

So he stayed silent.

“Awww....” Ignes pouted, “cat got someone’s tongue!”

“Ignes, please...”

“Alright, alright! Oh, but just a tip!” She raised the hand, tapping one of Raizel’s canines, “Before of the teeth - they are quite sharp. Maybe kick them out, before you go in.”

Black smoke came out of Raizel’s mouth and flew over the fireplace to escape through the chimney, the evil laughter of Ignes no able to catch up as it stayed for a moment in the room with them. Frankenstein winced as Raizel’s limp body met the floor.

“What an intense woman!” Crombel laughed and smiled at Frankenstein, who looked back, predatorily, his eyes unblinking.

“Hm? Oh! You are worried about the human? Do not worry, I won’t touch him. After all, such carnal matters can’t tempt _God_...”

Instinctively, Frankenstein stiffened as he heard _his_ name...only this time there was no blood coming from his ears, despite his sorry state. _What?_

“Even if I wanted to, I am afraid this boy has not reached my level yet...and he probably never will since he is not my creation.”

Frankenstein’s head spinned. This was a real rollercoaster for him. _What?_

Then, the priest dropped a bomb on him

“Frankenstein. I want us to be friends.”

“...I beg your pardon?” Frankenstein asked after a pregnant pause, his jaw slack. His brain must have short-circuited…

“I know, I know! Even though you are high up in the hierarchy at your home, you are still way beneath me...but that does not mean that we can’t benefit from each other!”

Frankenstein blinked as he ran the numbers in his head. _Not his level, beneath him, his creation…_

He saw Raizel’s fingers twitch.

Frankenstein’s eyes widened as realization washed upon him. This old dude thought that he was a..._God_? The demon had to bite the inside of his cheek as he was in no position to laugh. The priest...has lost his mind! Perhaps, he could talk this way out and stall the Father until Raizel wakes up and is able to just push the man inside the trap, into Frankenstein’s arms? Thankfully, Frankenstein is fluent in crazy.

“Would you care to elaborate?” Frankenstein asked politely. Crombel puffed his chest.

“Of course, child! As you have already guessed, me and Miss Kravei had a... mutual agreement, if you would. She brings me souls and I help her to get rid of you!”

“What do you need souls for?” _You are just a human._ Frankenstein finished mentally, not wanting to irritate the man. Only head pats, Frankenstein, only head pats….

“I am perfectly aware that my position is not yet vacant...” he pointed upwards, “but I fully intend to change that.”

“You want to kill them?”

“_Kill _is such an ugly word. I prefer saying _demote_.”

Raizel slowly sat upright.

“You have caught my interest. How do you plan to pull this off?”

Crombel smirked at him, a knowing look in his eyes.

“I believe that’s where you could help me, Wielder of the Dark Spear.”

Frankenstein drew a sharp breath, satisfying the priest.

“It was not my creation!”

“But it is in your possession.”

“I will never use it!”

“Shame,” Crombel clicked his tongue in disapproval,” or perhaps it is for the best. A little bird told me that you are not even able to control it properly. Thousands of souls that despise you...men, women, children...your murderers...”

He could feel Raizel’s gaze on him as he stood up, not making a single noise. Frankenstein kept looking at Crombel.

“My heart bleeds for you, truly and -”

“So that’s why you need the souls...to create another Dark Spear...”

“I hope it will gain a lovelier colour since the souls I plan to use are quite fond of me...”

Suddenly all the dots connected for Frankenstein. The hanging bodies in the forest, the Bible he found in one of the corpses pockets. The symbol on it...the same symbol that was painted above the altar.

“They all killed themselves for you.”

“A small price to pay for a better future.”

“And what kind of future is that?”

“Me as God, my dear followers my archangels and maybe I will find a spot for you as well. Which reminds me to return to the business. So,” Crombel cleared his throat, “can I trust you to support me in this path?”

Raizel slowly climbed down the stairs, determination in his eyes.

“What about Ignes? She will be very disappointed to see me alive.”

“Dear Miss Kravei has overestimated her importance in this plan. Once the job is done, she will not be needed...you however could be a part of revolution.”

“By helping you create a weapon to kill” Frankenstein pointed upwards, “no, I’ll pass.”

Priest's eyes darkened at his response, yet still he smiled and unbuckled his belt.

“Well, then, it seems like I will need to make an exception for the boy.”

He turned around only to come face to face with Raizel, who looked at him with unhidden rage.

“You sacrificed innocent people for power?”

“How are yo-”

“Raizel, push -” Frankenstein started only to watch as Raizel pushed his thumbs into Crombel’s eyes as the latter screamed, trying to slap Raizel’s hands away, “...him.”

Crombel fell backwards, crying and squirming, his hands searching the floor for something he could not see. The blood dripped from Raizel’s hands, who merely watched as the man thrashed his body at his feet. The sight itself stirred something in Frankenstein, but he shook his head. They need to get out.

Priest crawled on his fours, his fingers scratching at the carpet.

“I curse you, you little cu-AHHHH!”

“Watch your profanity!” Frankenstein grinned, adding the pressure to his foot as it crushed the priest’s fingers. Unknowingly, he had walked right into the trap.

“You fucking TWAT!” Crombel swore as Frankenstein pulled him closer by his hair. His mood was immediately lifted, and he was so excited, he did not know where to even start.

Raizel came to stand next to him. Frankenstein’s eyes widened.

“Raizel?”

There were dark circles under his eyes and his dark hair was in disarray. His hands were covered in blood, both his and Crombel’s. But overall, he seemed unharmed. Just exhausted as he swayed on his feet and Frankenstein had to grab him by his waist, to steady him.

“He needs to be punished.” Raizel murmured into his shoulder, pressing his face into Frankenstein’s jacket.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-”

“Quiet!” Frankenstein placed his foot on Crombel’s cheek, muffling his pathetic try at exorcism, “I will, but perhaps you should-”

“I want to stay here.” Raizel insisted, sighing heavily. Frankenstein could only swallow and nod as he gathered the last strength he had to make the church to tremble once again, the cracks from coming closer and closer, tearing the wooden planks and slipping under the carpet. Frankenstein could feel the moment when the trap broke in his bones.

“Well, buttercup! Ready to say goodbye to your tasteless, but incredibly nutritious soul?”

“You CAN’T do that! I am THE GOD!” Blood poured down his cheeks as he kicked his legs in hopes of hitting one of them.

Frankenstein lifted his arm, his palm hovering over the priest. He briefly glanced at Raizel, to see if his face was still buried in his shoulder but was surprised as he looked straight at the Crombel and even lifted his own hand and rested his palm over Frankenstein’s.

“Do it.”

“YOU CAN’T-”

“Watch me. Oh, wait, you can’t!” Flames shoot out of Frankenstein’s hand, engulfing the self-proclaimed God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crombel: "Let's be friends, uWu!"  
Frankenstein : ✔✔ Seen
> 
> Oh boy, Crombel has left the chat! Hope you are just as happy as me, because he gross, ew. Also I am kind of sorry about this chapter, because it mentions so many horrible themes:/  
Here, I kind of took the idea from the webtoon, where Crombel wanted to destroy humanity to become a God in the new world, so here I just decided to continue his madness.  
Also, yeah,Raizel totally poked his eyes out (he is SAVAGE, remember when he made Ignes blind in webtoon??? Boy has no chill!)
> 
> Anyways, despite things mentioned in this chapter I hope it was good read and I hope to bring the next chapter around Christmas.


	15. 10 Things I Tolerate About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I think Frankenstein might have a crush on Raizel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter I wrote instead of celebrating Christmas and edited it while being a little weeny teeny bit tipsy...not my brightest idea, I know.
> 
> Still, even tho this is a filler chapter of sorts I hope it will be a good read!
> 
> So I wish you all Merry Christmas and Happy New Year in advance! Virtual kisses and hugs! :*

“Carefully...” Frankenstein said, his hand hovering near Raizel’s lower back as he sat down on his bed, barely able to hold himself upright. Frankenstein gritted his teeth - Ignes had managed to sink her teeth into him, draining Raizel of his energy. Little _fucking _leech.

A tremor ran over Raizel’s body and his head lolled from side to side. Frankenstein would not be surprised to see him getting sick - after all Raizel’s immunity system had been greatly compromised. Still, Frankenstein was confident that with his help Raizel will be up and going pretty soon. Only if he accepts his assistance…

Frankenstein went to the bathroom to fill the basin with warm water and fetch a soft towel on his way back. All while keeping an eye on Raizel, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall in front of him. The silence was...not like the one Frankenstein was so used to ever since he met Raizel. The weight and thickness of this was suffocating him…

“May I?” Frankenstein asked, kneeling in front of Raizel, his hands ghosting over human’s, waiting for permission.

After a moment Raizel blinked, almost like waking up from a trance, and looked at Frankenstein, his dark eyes boring into Frankenstein’s. It was the first time their gazes met since the church and the realization of that hit Frankenstein like a train. 

They had left the church in flames, the body of the priest long since reduced to ashes, his rotten soul filling the demon’s stomach...figuratively speaking. Frankenstein had almost forgotten the contentedness brought to him by a good meal as he mostly lived on what his kind called _fast food _\- sorrow of people who watch as they loved one perishes in a bed of a hospital, fury of soldiers who fight in a war that is not theirs and fear, which seems to be everywhere Frankenstein goes. Barely noticeable, but always present.

But a soul...a corrupted, dirty, festering soul was feast, dessert, and a drink of choice in one. Yet, souls like every other meal needed to be prepared...who would have thought that it would be Ignes who would serve him with such a wonderful meal.

A human would have missed Raizel’s tiny nod, but Frankenstein was anything but human. Quick, he took Raizel’s hands one by one into his, washing away the blood from his palms and under his fingernails.

“Your eyes are glowing.” Raizel said, almost nonchalantly, making Frankenstein to whip his head up, his eyes finding the closest glossy surface. Indeed - he saw two bright blue orbs looking right back at him, so he closed his eyes, focusing on containing his energy. Perhaps he could…

“Would you allow me to heal you?” Frankenstein lightly squeezed Raizel’s hands, hope in his eyes, “We are not particularly good at this, but I could make the cut go away faster.”

Another nod. 

Frankenstein turned Raizel’s hand around, his palm facing upwards, and started to drag his index and middle finger over the wound, his dark powers stitching it shut. He hoped there would be no scar left…

Raizel flexed his fingers, the healed skin stretching because of the action. The fingers of his uninjured hand came to glide over his palm.

“...Thank you...”

“Don’t be...” Frankenstein said bitterly, perfectly aware that he was the main reason for Raizel’s suffering. He watched as Raizel fiddled with his hands.

“Are you still in pain?”

“It seems like I have taken most things for granted...” Raizel said, not answering Frankenstein’s question at all, “...losing control over myself, my own body… it puts some things into perspective.” Raizel allowed himself a small smile, watching as his index finger bent. Just because he wished for it to bend. Something clicked for Frankenstein and the dread settled in.

“Were...were you awake?”

“I saw and heard everything...” Raizel said, answering the next question he was about to ask.

Without any word, Frankenstein rose, taking the bloody towel and basin with him to clean. 

Most of the time when a demon possesses a human, the host of the body remains unconscious, unaware of horrors their uninvited guest creates. It’s almost a blessing. Yet, sometimes the spirit of a human can be fiery, fighting the intrusion. Frankenstein, to this day, still had not heard of a demon losing the game. Besides that, he could not stop the pride growing deep within him, knowing that Raizel was strong enough to not give up his body so easily. What a shame, it did nothing to protect him from further assault. 

He walked back into Raizel’s room, only to find him drawing something on his palm with a black sharpie. Upon coming closer Frankenstein saw the outline of a familiar symbol.

“What are you doing?”

“You said that the symbol protects me, not the cold iron.”

Frankenstein sighed. Those indeed were his words. Oh, how he wished that they would be enough to soothe Raizel...With his hands still damp he reached over to drag his finger across the drawing, smearing it.

“And now it’s useless...” Frankenstein noted, immediately regretting his harsh tone as Raizel’s face fell. He sat on the bed, next to Raizel, their shoulders almost brushing. “I will get you something tomorrow. For now, you could create a salt circle or maybe a-No, that’s all I know. The salt will have to do.”

“Or you could stay.”

Frankenstein’s jaw dropped.

“You...you want me to...stay?” _After all of this? _left unsaid.

Raizel looked at him and nodded. There were dark shadows under his eyes.

“As you wish. You should rest for now.”

He watched as Raizel walked over to his closet to choose the clothes for the night and disappear into the bathroom to change. Frankenstein laid down on his back and let out a heavy sigh. Ignes had tried to hit where it would hurt the most and she will surely aim there next time as well. He needed to keep Raizel safe. He needed to protect him.

Seems like Raizel had a different idea on his mind as he walked out the bathroom and slipped underneath sheets, next to Frankenstein.

“We will need to deal with that demon who got away.”

“Don’t worry, Ignes will b-wait...Wait!” Frankenstein sat upright and looked at Raizel, who sleepily blinked at him, “_We_?”

“We.” Raizel repeated, pulling the duvet over his shoulders.

“No. No, Ignes is here because of me. She is my responsibility.”

“And you are here because of me. You are my responsibility.” Raizel said with a finality, that left no room for any further arguing. His body trembled underneath the sheets.

“Are you cold?”

In answer, Raizel lifted the duvet and Frankenstein, afraid to lose the invitation, took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. He may not be able to fight with Raizel, but he sure as hell can fight a chill.

Raizel did not hesitate for a moment, his head coming to rest on his chest, his hand on Frankenstein’s stomach. Even through the shirt he felt how cold his skin was.

Frankenstein covered Raizel’s hand with his own and when Raizel showed no signs of being repulsed by his touch, he grew bolder and wrapped his other arm around Raizel’s shoulders, pushing their bodies closer.

“I am sorry...” he whispered into Raizel’s hair, “I am sorry about everything. About what you saw, heard, about...” Frankenstein saw Raizel, with his thumbs deep into Crombel’s skull, “...about what you had to do...”

Raizel shifted a bit, to look at Frankenstein.

“I have no regrets.” He laid his head once more,” I have done far worse.” he added quietly. Frankenstein chose not to demand him to elaborate. Instead, he listened to Raizel’s breathing, which slowly started to even out, until…

“Oh, I almost forgot...” Raizel turned to his other side, his hand reaching for his jacket, which he had tossed on the dresser. He pulled out an envelope from its inner pocket and presented it to Frankenstein.

“What is it?”

“Open it.”

And so Frankenstein did. He pulled out a fancy card and as he read its contents his face became redder and redder.

“Oh, fu-dear Lord!”

“Try not to be late.” His chest was once again Raizel’s pillow as he laid frozen, the envelope slipping through his fingers and falling to the ground.

He was invited to a family dinner. By Raizel’s uncle. He will need to sit at their table. Together with Raizel’s uncle. Even though the host seemed like an okay guy, something told Frankenstein that during this dinner the main course will be nothing else but _him_.

Yet, the warm feeling in his chest washed away all the trepidation. Raizel _wanted _him to be there.

Raizel’s body went lax as he finally fell asleep, his breaths deep and steady. Raizel _trusted _him to be there.

Frankenstein could not contain his smile as he closed his eyes.

“I can’t believe this.”

*********************************************************************************************

“Oh, hey, Raizel’s brother, can you close the door on your way out?” Frankenstein said, his eyes still closed and his smile morphing into a shit eating grin as he felt the ghost’s stare burning him.

“What are you doing here?” the ghost growled, and Frankenstein cracked one eye open to put his index finger on his lips.

“Shh...Raizel is sleeping...”

“What are you doing here?” The ghost repeated more quietly, yet the anger in his voice was just as potent as before. Frankenstein fought against the laughter that threatened to ripple through his chest. The spirit had actually obliged and kept his voice down, even though Raizel probably would not hear him if he screamed. Which it had done while Frankenstein was busy healing its brother’s wound.

“Well, I am waiting?” The man snarled; his face painted in displeasure. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that, the same dark hair and deep red eyes staring back at him. He and Raizel could almost pass for twins, yet the elder brother lacked the round and soft lines which Frankenstein had found on Raizel’s face. And eyes...Raizel’s were a cherry brandy, which Frankenstein would drink in and in and in, never able to quench his thirst. His brother on the other hand had a fire within his gaze, yet there was no warmth coming with it. Only pure fury and disgust.

“I am keeping your little brother warm.”

“You should KEEP your hands to yourself and get-”

Raizel moved a bit and they both stilled. Raizel’s hand came to rest on Frankenstein’s heart. He was still asleep. Frankenstein raised his eyebrow.

“You were saying?”

The man in front of him fumed as he watched his brother cuddling _a demon._

“I can’t believe this.”

Frankenstein placed his arm loosely around Raizel’s waist and rested his cheek on top of the brunette's head.

“I can’t believe he stayed with you, after I told him who you are.”

“What?!”

“Mhm...” Raizel sighed, his eyebrows furrowed. Both beings watched as the human rolled further on his side, now almost fully laying on Frankenstein, their legs tangled.

“You almost woke him up!” Frankenstein spat.

“No, you!” The ghost barked back, throwing a quick glance to his sibling, who slept soundly.

“So, you were the reason why I got to swallow holy water.”

“You...what?”

“He masked it as tea. So, I drank it.” Frankenstein said casually, like they were just talking about weather. The ghost's eyes widened, and the corner of the man’s lips twitched into something similar to a smile. He nodded, satisfied.

“That’s my brother.” He said, pride in his voice. Frankenstein chuckled, clearly sharing the same sentiment.

“Today he also blinded a corrupt priest, who rubbed shoulders with a demon who just recently happened to possess your baby brother.”

The expression on the man’s face hardened and his eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets.

“What did you just say?”

“It would not have happened if _someone _had not taken the necklace that was meant to protect Raizel from such unfortunate events.” Frankenstein continued, letting a bit of venom slip into his voice. He knew that he was just as guilty as the ghost, perhaps even more, yet it was in his demon nature to find someone else to blame for his misdeeds.

“He was..._possessed_?”

“The necklace was a gift. To keep him safe. I know you took it. Bring. It. Back.”

Raizel’s brother clenched his fists, his jaw tight. The bookshelf near him started to shake and the lights in the bathroom flickered on and off. 

“Fr...stein?”

The activity ceased immediately, and the ghost took a step back.

“I am here. Sleep.” Frankenstein kissed the top of Raizel’s head and when no answer followed, he glared at the ghost, who had pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing heavily. And then he kneeled on the ground.

From where Frankenstein laid, he could not see what the spirit was doing, but judging by the sounds, he was pretty sure the ghost was fiddling with a loose floorboard. After a moment he rose with the shiny necklace in his hand.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Frankenstein said, surprised that his voice lacked any sarcastic note. He genuinely was grateful.

The ghost grunted and put the necklace on the dresser, his eyes glued to his sleeping brother. Almost shyly, he reached out his hand, his finger hovering over Raizel’s cheek. Slowly, he lowered his digits, until they sank beneath Raizel’s skin. He retracted his hand like it was scorched. Frankenstein understood the problem immediately.

“You used a lot of energy to get the necklace.”

“Don’t talk to me.”

“How did you both communicate? Please, tell me he did not use a Ouija board!”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” The man said harshly, “My brother would never be so foolish to even look at one!”

“Umm...” Frankenstein bit into his tongue. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME???”

Raizel did not even twitch.

“And that’s the story of how a humble demon found his favourite human...” 

“...I have failed as a brother...”

“Anyways...” Frankenstein ignored the ghost’s existential breakdown, “since we both are now best friends why don’t you tell me your name. I am tired of calling yo- and he’s gone.” Frankenstein said, watching as the ghost disappeared into the wall.

“The manners of this guy.”

Meanwhile Raizel’s knee painfully dug into Frankenstein’s crotch.


End file.
